The Eye of Providence
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Follow up to The City Without Heroes, It's Summer, the Powerpuffs and their Friends already graduated from High School and now they decided to celebrate making a musical festival back in a place called Gravity Falls. However, strange things start to happen where Blossom learns a really dark secret about herself...and the way she was created. Rated T, be warned. Cover by sach216.
1. Summerween Fest

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 01: Summerween Fest.**

High School finally ended for the Powerpuff Girls and their friends, the construction of the home in which they will all live together while they're in college was already in progress.

However, they've got plans for Summer Break.

They will all travel to a place called Gravity Falls, a place who Dipper and Mabel used to visit a during their Summer Breaks in their past.

Since Phineas and Ferb were planning to make a music festival in the town to help Bubbles' band reach become more popular. This festival would be called: Summerween Fest.

But some people had their own reasons to visit the town.

Determined to learn about how Professor Utonium made them, Blossom recalled the letter in which he told him about Gravity Falls for herself, she hadn't even mentioned it to her head shrink.

Who were the people that Professor Utonium is so scared about?

Curiously, Blossom asked herself, unaware that somebody else was investigating the matter, about the group known as The Blind Eye Society.

Making the bags, Dipper hid his investigations and notes and his journal deep in the bag, so Mabel wouldn't find them.

Other people also got ready for the trip.

Among them was Corey Riffin, which was currently helping Bubbles' band Chromotopia write their songs, therefore he was invited to the trip to Gravity Falls, bringing with him, Trina's journal.

Since Trina wrote last that she dreamed with the town.

After school, The Powerpuff drop by Phineas and Ferb's home, they were preparing the vehicle in which they will all go.

Apparently, Mayor Jones gave them his own vehicle called 'The Mystery Machine', since the murder of Velma Dinkley, he decided to get rid of the van since it brought painful memories to the Mayor.

Obviously, when The Powerpuff arrived they weren't surprised to see that Phineas and Ferb maybe made too much upgrades to the vehicle.

Now it looked like the greatest camper in the world.

Impressed Bubbles said.

"Whoa…"

Then Blossom sighed.

Finally Buttercup said. "Figures."

"Hey guys." Blossom said and Phineas and Ferb turned around and smiled.

Walking forward Phineas cleaned his hands from the grease and the oil. "Good to see you guys, we're going to give the last touches to the Mystery Machine and we will all go in the morning, like it?"

"Don't you think you might exagerate a bit too much?" Blossom asked nervously.

"Nah." Ferb said.

"Haha, it's alright, we can all fit in there now." Phineas said.

"Maybe you should take a break guys, how about going to Hey Arnold's later?" Blossom said and Bubbles noddes.

"Right, our threat!"

Looking at Ferb, then Phineas smiled when Ferb gave the thumbs up.

"Alright guys, think we could use a break."

"Can't thank you guys enough for the music festival thing." Bubbles commented.

"Wanna hear who will be there?"

Then Bubbles asked smiling. "Please?"

"Rock Zilla, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Love Handel, Hotel Transylvania, among others, we're still unsure if the others can make it." Ferb said.

"Oh wow nice!"

"We're going to take a shower then." Phineas said. "See you at the burguers?"

"Kay, we're going to do the same." Blossom said and then the three left into the air, flying towards their house.

After taking a shower and dressing up, The Powerpuff arrived at Hey Arnold's where all of their friends were there.

Celebrating that High School was over for them, smiling the Powerpuff saw Phineas and Ferb arriving later on, with the Mystery Machine, surprising everyone in the restaurant.

"Wow, you guys at least showered?" Bubbles asked since they noticed that the Mystery Machine had a few more things than the last time they saw it.

"We did shower don't worry! Haha!" Phineas said.

"Like what we did?" Ferb asked as he stepped out of the Mystery Machine.

"Nice." Bubbles said.

"So guys, assume you did enough on it, can you take a break now then?" Blossom asked.

"Think it's ready, we can party now." Phineas said as he stepped down aswell.

Commenting, Dipper said. "Hey dude, that thing looks sick."

Shaking hands, Phineas chuckled. "Thanks man."

The group then turned around when Mordecai raised his voice.

Silence ran accross the room before Mordecai said. "Finally made up my mind guys! I'm going back to college!"

"Really?!" Maggie asked surprised.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai laughed. "That's right! I've earned enough money at the park so, well I guess I'll be seeing you guys there!"

"Nice!" Phineas said and all began to clap while Mordecai bowed.

"Thanks dudes! Now let's party!"

Practically the whole restaurant was partying, most of the clients were their group, so when Arnold finally closed, he didn't mind if they continued celebrating.

They watched the news, since Black White's attack on the city, Zim was put on trial several times, some had different opinions about what could they do with a outsider such as Zim in the end they all decided to be put on the highest security prison of Megaville: Foster's.

Something that was rather controversial.

So Zim was now a resident in Foster's Asylum.

Soon enough, Blossom went to talk with her sisters, Bubbles was in a alone table with Boomer, since they were dating, Blossom decided to leave her there and went to ask Buttercup who was talking with Dipper, Mabel and Mordo.

"Hey Buttercup, gonna go home now, you going to stay?"

"Of course, it's too early man, why don't you stay?"

"C'mon Blossom chill, we're going to the Park later and have some beers, wanna come?" Mordo asked.

"No thanks. Too tired, I'd recommend you to take it easy if we're going to travel in the morning." Blossom said, sighing about the mention of alcohol.

"It's alright, don't worry, thanks for worrying but we'll be fine." Mordo said and they all waved when Blossom left.

Finally arriving, Blossom went to check on Brandy's room, they agreed to bring Brandy with them on the trip since she wanted to be at the music festival.

Hearing a whisper, Blossom turned around in the hallway.

"_Blossom…"_

Then Blossom felt a chill down her spine. "Who's there?"

"_Three letters back, three letters back, three letters back, three letters back…"_

Suddenly, Blossom tried to cover her ears.

Hearing the same thing over and over, Blossom felt like she was going insane until she finally heard silence and she went into Brandy's room who was sleeping peacefully.

Next on the table, Blossom noticed the pin that Miss Grey gave to her, according to her, it would help her sleep, the cartoonish triangle's name was Bill and he would watch her in her sleep.

Lightly disturbed, Blossom pulled up the covers on Brandy who smiled.

Then Blossom stepped out of the room and heard the whisper again.

"_Three letters back…"_

Trying to ignore, Blossom went to her room and brought some clean clothes out to place them on her bed, she grabbed her towel and walked out to take a shower.

The only thing on her mind was that they would travel to Gravity Falls soon. Whatever, would she find there?


	2. Questions

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story and original characters Black White, Scarlett, Pyramid, Brandy and previous fic The City Without Heroes by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 02: Questions.**

While taking a shower, Blossom still had questions running wild on her head.

The professor seemed rather terrified about this group apparently, keeping an eye on them.

Their creation was it caused by this mysterious group? The Blind Eye Society, is the only thing she knew about them.

Wrapping a towel around her, Blossom wasted no time and stepped out of the shower and the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Taking a seat on the bed, Blossom grabbed her laptop and began googling.

The first thing she researched was the group, 'The Blind Eye Society.' To be exact there wasn't anything helpful online, only stories, folklore.

According to one site however, it was a rumored disolved group that was founded by a man in the place called: Gravity Falls.

Bringing more questions, Blossom felt that every lead always took her back to that same place.

Sighing, Blossom then began googling about Gravity Falls instead.

There are a lot of sites online about the unexplained events going on Gravity Falls.

'_Bottomless pit, which is bottomless. Nope.' _Blossom thought.

'_Hide Behind, mysterious creature, never seen, only heard…' _Blossom sighed and kept browsing.

'_Mailbox in the middle of Gravity Falls woods' passengers tell the tale of the mysterous box without a house…man, this is like browsing through Dib's notes.'_

'_What? Summerween? This can't be a real festivity. Ohhhh...so that's why Phineas and Ferb named that concert Summerween Fest.'_

Bored, Blossom kept browsing but he found only folklore, which was the reason why people kept visiting the place.

Suddenly, Blossom recalled and then typed in the Google Search; Three Letters Back.

What she found was this: Ceasar Cipher.

The Cipher was created to code messages, throwing the alphabet three letters back.

So the Cipher's alphabet was like this.

XYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVW.

'_Not useful…' _Blossom thought, although she felt scared, since she couldn't tell if she imagined that voice.

Then Blossom gasped startled as Buttercup arrived suddenly and she browsed an eyebrow, noticing that Blossom still had that towel wrapped around her.

"Dude, put some clothes on." Buttercup said as she yawned and jumped into her bed.

Then Blossom rolled her eyes and sighed.

Then Blossom took the towel off and dried herself of a bit before she then got startled by Buttercup raising her tone a bit.

"Hey don't do that here! Go to the bathroom!"

Suddenly they turned around to see Bubbles on the door and she asked. "Buttercup, what's up with you? We're sisters we took baths together, why do you react like that?"

"That's exactly my question." Blossom said.

They looked at Buttercup who was about to say something, blushing madly and then sighed, turning around to lay on her side and put a pillow over her head.

"Do whatever you want then."

Sighing softly, Blossom and Bubbles wanted to have a talk with Buttercup, but then they realized she would avoid it and so they left her alone.

After Blossom put some clothes on, then she went back to browse on the internet.

"What're you doing?" Bubbles asked as she layed with Blossom on her bed and she responded.

"Well, just doing some research…" Blossom nervously said. "Looking for places to visit on Gravity Falls."

"Neat." Bubbles said and began texting, while she was distracted then Blossom browsed on the internet.

When Blossom typed Laboratories in Gravity Falls, she found a site, a old site of an old company called: Simon Labs.

However, it was now non-existent, and the site said that it was aquired by Conglom-O Industries.

Biting her lower lip, Blossom was curious about Conglom-O, cause there were some odd things going on with the company.

On Foster's Asylum, they found a few patients that had a past with Conglom-O.

The fact that Black White attacked this industry personally was suspicious enough, there were a lot of destroyed files on the ground of the building.

Currently, the Conglom-O building was being rebuild.

Then Blossom read that the reason that the company in Gravity Falls was closed down, was because one of the founders disappeared.

The name of this man was Simon Petrikov.

Rubbing her chin, Blossom knew she heard the name before.

So while typing the name, she found on the internet while putting her fingers over her lips, she recalled where she heard it from.

When Phineas and Ferb gathered the files of the lost patients on Foster's Asylum, she read on Princess Bubblegum's file that the reason she was arrested and sent to Foster's was because she killed this man, butchered him, and was labeled criminally insane. Squizofrenic to be exact, Blossom sighed and then found that there was someone she could ask about Petrikov back at Gravity Falls, it was Petrokov's twin, her picture was on the net.

That she currently worked for a woman that was called Lady McGucket.

A woman on a wheelchair.

The name of Petrikov's twin was long: Olga Simone Svetlana Petrikova Abramovici Setsevich Glaskikh Zamolodchikova.

"Wow…" Blossom exclaimed.

Then Bubbles asked. "What's wrong?"

"No…it's nothing I just found something, did you know that there is a Bottomless Pit which is rumored to be Bottomless?" Blossom said as she changed the window so Bubbles wouldn't see what she was looking on the other window, then she laughed softly.

"We should ask Mabel and Dipper about it, we should visit the Mystery Shack too."

Taking the pillow off her face, Buttercup interrupted.

"Have to say that Mabel told me she wants to avoid her Gruncle Stan for a while, since she says that he's a greedy old man."

"Really?" Bubbles chuckled.

While Bubbles and Buttercup joked with each other, Blossom continued browsing that site she found.

Maybe if she finds Petrikov's sister, might find the answers she seeks, maybe in that laboratory is where the Professor created them.

However the question still remained, what does Princess Bubblegum has to do with this laboratory? Why did she killed Petrikov?

Either way, Bubblegum was still on the run.

Escaped due to Le Quack making a breakout on the vehicle that was transporting them back to Foster's Asylum.

Suddenly, Blossom sighed and closed her laptop.

Then listened to her sisters chatting, Bubbles finally made the comment.

"When we come back, we'll go to college. Are you scared?"

"Kinda." Buttercup said.

"Well, I'm kinda scared to leave the house, even tho we're still going to live in the same city, don't want Brandy to be alone you know?"

Then Blossom said. "She won't, when we have the time we'll come home and spend some time with her."

"That's right." Buttercup said with a smile.

"You guys ready for college?" Blossom asked.

"Well, I'll be studying music with Frida and the rest of my band, even tho we're already a band, I think we still need to learn some more stuff." Bubbles said.

"Kinda…want to be a composer like Freddy Mercury, John Lennon, Paul McCartney and Phil Collins."

"You're already good enough." Blossom said.

"What about you Buttercup? You're studying art right?"

"Of course, other than kicking butt, that's what I like to do. Drawing calms me down sometimes you know?"

"Took a look at your sketchbook, you're really good." Bubbles said.

"That's private man…"

"Take it easy, Buttercup, but she's right, you're really good." Blossom said.

Responding softly with a sigh, Buttercup said.

"Since Mordecai and Mabel will study with me we agreed to work on a animation Project."

"Cool." Bubbles smiled.

Out of a sudden, Buttercup and Bubbles turned around and faced Blossom, asking her.

"What about you?"

Then Blossom said. "Thought of studying Chemistry."

"Nice." Buttercup said.

Getting into the house, Courage just finished doing his business on a tree.

Then while walking down the hallway of the bedrooms, Courage noticed something strange.

There was a floating man in front of the door, looking creepy, with Brown detective clothes and a Green mask, turning to face Courage, the Cowardly Dog noticed there was a eye on the mask.

The dog then screamed in fear and the odd man disappeared suddenly.

Getting into the room, Courage began barking softly, desperatly to tell the Powerpuff there was an odd man behind the door.

Looking at each other, Bubbles and her sisters were kinda unsure what Courage wanted to tell them.

Suddenly, Courage mimicked what he just saw and pretended to be a disturbing man floating, a eye on the forehead.

Then went back to bark desperatly.

"Stupid dog." Buttercup said.

Chuckling softly, Bubbles gently hugged Courage and said.

"You want to sleep with us, Courage?"

Howling softly, Courage look outside.

But the man was no more.

"Let's go to sleep, we've got a long trip." Blossom said.


	3. Princess

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story and original character Barbara Grey by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 03: Princess.**

The building known as Foster's Asylum, was home to the Criminally Insane villians in Megaville, one of them specifically was Heloise.

Sighing softly, Heloise rubbed her scar in her forehead while she thought.

Suddenly, guards busted into her room and she gasped. "What the fuck man?! What're you doing here?!"

Since it was late at night, she found that a uncommon scenario.

Gasping again, Heloise was brought up by the guards and a bag was placed over her head as she was lead out.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?!"

Feeling weak, she realized she was drugged with something as she felt a pinch on her arm.

Waking up after a while, Heloise found herself hand cuffed, then the bag was taken off her head.

"Welcome, Miss Heloise." A voice of a man was heard.

The light was bright and Heloise adjusted her eyes until she distinguished two figures in a room.

Looked like an office.

"Who are you?" Heloise asked.

The man was wearing a formal suit, he looked important and the other was a Young girl with a yellow sweater and a Golden tiara.

"DADDY! You told me you would bring me someone important, who is this?!" The girl sounded a spoiled brat too.

The man chuckled and told the Young orange curly haired girl. "Calm down sweety."

Suddenly, the man cleared his throat. "As I was saying, welcome, Miss Heloise. You're in my office, I'm Mister Morbucks. And this is my daughter, Princess."

"Why am I here?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Would you excuse us dear?" Mister Morbucks asked the Young girl and she rolled he reyes.

"Whatever! Hope this girl is helpful, or else I'll be really upset!" The girl almost screamed and walked out of the office.

"Well Miss Heloise, we saw what you did a while back with Black White."

"So? Why did you got me out of Foster's?"

"To be honest, when I saw the news of your arrest. I was quite surprised…you don't look like the type of person that would work with someone like Black White…yet, bigger was my surprise when I read your file."

"Get to the point." Heloise sighed.

"Well, you were respected among all the scientists within Conglom-O. What I want is for you to help us. To help Princess defeat the Powerpuff Girls."

"Excuse me?" Heloise asked. "That girl? What does she has against them?"

"Hehe…you see Heloise. We used to live in Townsville. I was the Eye of Providence back there."

"What?!" Heloise asked surprised. "You're a high Rank Observer?"

"Surprised?" Mister Morbucks asked with a laugh.

"Why do you even want to destoy the Powerpuff? You guys ordered their creation, wasn't it?"

"How do you even know that?"

"Hehe, I know lots of things." Heloise smirked.

"Well I don't see why I have to give explanations to you." Mister Morbucks said.

"Why would I be interested in helping you?"

Suddenly, Heloise heard a voice, a whisper in her ear, turning around, she saw the abstract painting of Benford Hirsch entitled simply as 'The Eye'.

Back on her home, she had that same painting.

The whisper she heard in her ear said. "Help Morbucks, whatever they do, either way, they will all fall…"

With a worried look on her face, Heloise whispered back. "Are you sure, Bill?"

"Hehe…remember the plan." The whisper stopped and she smiled.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Morbucks raised his voice.

"Hehe, calm down, we've got a common enemy either way. It will cost you tho."

"How much?"

"I don't want your money. You'll bust two more people from Foster's, I need them. And you'll bring me three bodies, two of them are at Townsville, the other is buried here in Megaville."

"What? Bodies, as in corpses?"

"What else?"

"Like I said, was surprised that you were arrested. Until the police found all those corpses in your home."

"Whatever." Heloise rolled her eyes.

"You like to play with dead things that much?"

"SHUT UP!" Heloise snapped.

"Hehe, sorry. You're like a modern day Doctor Frankenstein."

"Oh forgot to mention, I want a trip to Gravity Falls."

"Well, my Princess is going there. So you can share the limo. Either way, I want results."

"You're aware of the dangers in that town right? You sure you want Princess in there?"

Turning around with a smile on his face, Mister Morbucks said. "Like I said Heloise…results."

"Take these handcuffs off me." Heloise demanded.

Snapping his fingers, Morbucks called a man who was outside and he took the handcuffs off Heloise.

Coming into the room, Princess then raised her voice.

"Is everything settled now?!"

"Don't worry about it. Heloise will build something to defeat those Powerpuff Girls. She was a well respected scientist in Conglom-O."

"Whatever! What I want is something big! A robot! NO! An armor! Like the one like Tony Stark's! NO! Like the one that president of Arcade wears! Vanellope…think that's her name!"

Taking the tiara off her head, Heloise made Princess gasp and she immediatly complained.

"Give me back my tiara!"

"No, don't think a flashy armor will do."

"Huh?"

"This tiara, I can transform this into a piece of mana-tech that will do more than enough to rival those girls. Don't worry Princess…soon they'll be at your feet. Or destroyed, whatever."

Smiling, Princess chuckled.

"That sounds great. I want them humiliated."

"Humiliated, they will be." Heloise chuckled softly.

"Alright then, are you happy now, Princess?"

"We will leave after those girls leave. I need to get some people I hired from Townsville."

"By the way." Heloise said. "I want those bodies in Gravity Falls."

"Fine. Give me a list. Which Foster's Asylum patients you want out?"

"Their names are Bear Capicola and Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Heloise smiled.

Somewhere else in Megaville, in Barbara Grey's home, the blonde hair kinder garden teacher, friend of Miss Keane was having breakfast with her girlfriend Frankie Foster and Mina Beff and Mac, they were getting ready since Mac and Mina would travel to Gravity Falls too, as a vacation.

Soon after breakfast, Frankie brought their bags, while Barbara spoke with them.

Gently helping Mina with her…Red Hood.

"Well I would tell you to have fun…but everything will be rather chaotic up there." Barbara smiled. "Proud of you, you've progressed so much…you're now the new Eye…and more importantly…"

The woman smiled as she pulled the red Hood to cover Mina's head. "The new Red Hood." Barbara smiled.

"Thanks…for everything. Are you sure…you want the false Red Hood out of the picture?" Mina asked with a light smile.

**[Mina Beff is based on a character of the same name in a cartoon called Grojband.]**

"It's up to you dear. If she becomes a problem, then get rid of her, okay?" Barbara smiled.

There was a knock at the door, and Frankie went to answer.

Outside, was a blonde large man, with dark glasses.

The man looked like an Elvis impersonator.

"Heeeeeey mama." The man said.

**[Johnny Bravo is based on a character of a series of the same name called Johnny Bravo of Cartoon Network channel.]**

Raising an eyebrow, Frankie asked the man, who was the lead guard in her Asylum. "What're you doing here Johnny?"

"Making a favor to that creepy blonde girlfriend of yours." Johnny said.

"Do you even know what you're getting yourself into Johnny?"

"Don't make questions babe."

"Hey Johnny!" Barbara raised her voice.

"She's making me a favor too girl…" Johnny said.

Sighing softly, Frankie then looked at Barbara. "What is he doing here Barb?"

"He's the one bringing Mina and Mac to Gravity Falls."

"You guys ready?" Johnny asked.

Gently, Frankie and Barbara hugged Mina and Mac.

The Green haired girl with glasses smiled under the Hood as she whispered to Frankie. "Thank you for everything Frankie."

"Take care of Mac and you're welcome. Please come back…Mina." Frankie said.

"See ya Frankie." Mac said as he hugged Frankie.

**[Mac and Frankie from Foster Home for Imaginary Friends.]**

Smiling at the Brown haired Young teen, Frankie caressed his hair some after she let him go.

"Have fun Mac." Frankie said.

"By the way, you'll have company. Brought two other passengers." Johnny said.

"Don't worry about it Johnny." Barbara said. "Have fun you two, alright?"

Soon enough Mac and Mina stepped out of the house and waved goodbye to Barbara and Frankie.

When they left, Frankie glared at Barbara.

"Why did you got Johnny into this? He Works for me."

"Please calm down. He just wants some help with his girlfriend."

"You're kidding right?" Frankie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Haha. Johnny is charming if he gets his Elvis routine off the table."

"Why does she needs help with a girlfriend?"

"She was a drug addict or some shit like that. She'll work for me now."

"Like I said…don't get Johnny into this mess."

Sighing softly, Barbara rubbed her forehead. "She'll work with me at the kinder garden silly."

"Oh…" Frankie said.

"Well…they're gone." Barbara said, giving a sensual look. "In the mood for some, time alone?"

Blushing lightly, Frankie laughed softly.

"Maybe, we could take this to the bed."

Laughing softly, Barbara leaded the way to the bedroom.

Leaning to kiss her lightly. "That's my girl…everything will be alright, don't worry."


	4. The Triangle Guy

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. Note: Watch 'The Modifyers' pilot on youtube to see how Agent Xero looks like, it's a good cartoon that was never made. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 04: The Triangle Guy.**

Back at the Powerpuff's home, they and their friends had gathered up, Phineas and Ferb would arrive soon with the Mystery Machine to travel to Gravity Falls, soon Buttercup sighed and asked.

"Where are they?" While watching television Buttercup felt rather impatient.

Rolling her eyes Mabel responded. "Calm down man, they worked really hard on that van."

Soon enough they heard a large vehicle parking outside and they all smiled as they saw Phineas and Ferb on the front door.

Smiling, they showed everyone the Mystery Machine.

The large Green van that Mayor Fred Jones used to drive when he was younger, another person they knew, Detective Velma Dinkley also traveled with him when they were younger.

"Wow, it looks awesome dude." Mordecai said.

"Oh thanks! Well, let's get all you guys' bags." Phineas said.

Suddenly a car arrived, getting out of it, was Agent Nigel of SHIELD with a new agent, he smiled when he and the girl walked towards the Powerpuff's.

**[Agent Nigel is based on the character from KND: Kids Next Door.]**

"Hey there, ready for your trip?" Nigel asked.

Smiling Blossom responded. "Ready. You sure you don't need us to stay?"

"Nah, don't worry. We've got plenty of heroes now, Teen Titans, Crystal Gems, the old heroes. They'll do fine. By the way I want you guys to meet Agent Xero, our new agent in SHIELD."

"Nice to meet you." Blossom smiled as she shooked hands with the long haired pink haired girl who smiled back.

"So you're the famous Powerpuff Girls huh?" Xero asked with a chuckle, they could see she was wearing clothes that looked rather…retro.

**[Agent Xero is a character from a pilot called The Modyfiers, you can see it on YouTube.]**

"That's right. This is my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, I'm Blossom." She said and they shooked hands with Xero.

Suddenly Bubbles commented. "That's a nice outfit, you look like you're from the 70's! Where did you bought those clothes? Are they a designer's?"

Chuckling softly, Xero responded. "Sort of, I'm a real fan of that decade. The best music existed back then!"

"I know right!" Bubbles chuckled some.

"Thought it was appropiate since the concert in Gravity Falls would be like Woodstock right?"

"Huh?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

Then Nigel nervously said. "Oh right, we've got something to tell you. We need someone to be our eyes at Gravity Falls, we've already talked with Phineas and Ferb, but it was only fair that I told you personally. Xero is going to be the driver, and will be taking care of a situation at Gravity Falls aswell."

Sighing, Buttercup said. "We can take care of ourselves, y'know?"

Chuckling softly, Nigel responded. "Know that, can't tell you all the details. But trust me, there's nobody else I trust most than Xero."

While smiling, Blossom commented. "Well then, welcome to the group."

"Thanks, you won't even notice me!" Xero winked.

Raising his voice, Phineas said. "Alright guys, we're ready to go!"

Walking back to the house, The Powerpuff Girls and their sister Brandy hugged their parents goodbye, Professor Utonium and Miss Keane.

"Take care and have a lot of fun!" Utonium said.

Suddenly Miss Keane added. "Please take care of your sister."

"Don't worry mom!" Bubbles said, grabbing Brandy's hand while she closely kept Courage close.

Hugging them again then they began to walk towards the van.

They gasped as they saw it was bigger than they thought.

It was the sort of thing that Phineas and Ferb do.

The rest began to step into the van too.

Suddenly, Phineas and Ferb came in with Xero, Phineas handed the keys of the van to her.

Others were Isabella and Gretchen, they were close friends of Phineas and Ferb and also Blossom's too. Phineas was a short thin red haired guy with a large nose, Ferb had a large nose himself except it was more round while Phineas' was pointy, Isabella was a long dark haired girl and Gretchen had Brown short hair and wore glasses.

**[Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen from Phineas and Ferb show.]**

Loudly, Mordecai and Rigby said as they stepped in. "Ohhhhhhh! This is going to be awesome!" Mordecai was a tall guy wearing a sweater and pants, he had short blue hair. Rigby was a shorter guy with short Brown hair.

**[Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show.]**

"Tell me about it." Mabel said, walking in with Dipper. Dipper and Mabel were twins, they looked kinda alike, while Dipper had short hair and facial hair on his chin, wearing a jacket, pants and his Gravity Falls cap. Mabel was a long haired girl wearing a sweater, a skirt and various girly accesories.

**[Dipper and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls.]**

"Did you wrote the new song yet?" Laney Penn, the orange haired bassist of Bubbles' band asked Corey, their song writer, a Green haired guy with a hat.

"Well…more or less." Corey responded with a nervous laugh. Laney was a short orange haired girl wearing tomboyish clothes. Corey was a taller guy who wore a cap with a skull, he was short Green haired.

**[Corey Riffin and Laney Penn from Grojband.]**

"Imagine all the bands we're going to meet!" Maggie, the light purple skinned girl, guitarrist of the band told Frida, the drummer, a light blue haired girl.

**[Maggie Pesky is a human version of the character of the same name of the show The Buzz on Maggie, Frida Suarez is based on the character of the same name from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera.] **

More people came in, Timmy, a guy with a pink shirt and a pink hat along his girlfriend Tootie, a dark haired girl with pig tails.

**[Timmy Turner and Tootie from The Fairly Oddparents.]**

Others were Dexter, Dib and his sister Gaz.

**[Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory, Dib and Gaz from Invader Zim.]**

Stepping in, Boomer of the Rowdyruffs was also in the group, since he was Bubbles' boyfriend.

While the last ones were a girl with orange girl and a Green dress named Suzy.

**[Suzy from Johnny Bravo show.]**

Finally, Mandy, the blonde girl keeping close her bag where her red Hood and weapon were.

**[Mandy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.]**

Didn't took long enough til Xero began to drive the Mystery Machine and they soon left Megaville to travel to Gravity Falls.

The van was large, it had several couches, there was enough space for them all.

Drinking soda, they began to chat and have fun while Xero drove.

Looking through the window, Mordecai told them. "Alright guys! We've just passed by Camp Kidney, we're almost half way there!"

"What kind of game you've got there, Gaz?" Dipper asked Dib's sister, who gasped softly, as she realized Dipper just asked her something.

Responding nervously, she said. "It's a BMO."

"The only BMO in the whole world!" Rigby added as he heard Gaz.

"Huh?" Dipper asked.

Blushing lightly, Gaz said. "Won it on a competition."

Suddenly Mordecai took a seat near them and said. "Tell ya man, Gaz is the greatest gamer in Megaville."

"We saw the whole thing." Rigby said.

"Awesome, but why it's the only one in the world?" Dipper asked.

"Well…" Gaz sighed. "Gamers didn't liked the fact a BMO is 8-bit again, they only care about graphics now."

"Pff, lame gamers." Mordecai added. "I think it's awesome Gaz."

Placing the large Green console on the table, Gaz smiled. "Thanks Mordecai."

"Personally, I love 8-bit games." Dipper said.

"Really?" Gaz faced him, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Of course, I think the challenge is in the 8-bit games, with each generation, games are easier don't you guys think?"

The rest chat with each other until Rigby then said.

"Hey guys, wanna hear stories of Gravity Falls?"

"Dude, I don't think it's the appropiate time." Mordecai said, sipping at his soda.

"Stories? As in fairy tales?" Mabel asked. "Well if you ask, I've got a couple." Mabel grinned.

"But what about the story of…The Triangle Guy!" Rigby said.

"The Triangle Guy?" Blossom asked.

"Oh man, I don't think you should be telling that story." Dipper said.

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's scary man." Mordecai said.

"Chicken!" Rigby said.

"Whatever man, but the Triangle Guy terrorized The Tri-State Area way before Black White. They made up a lot of weird stuff about that guy. Besides, there's the Powerpuff's sister, you shouldn't tell that story seriously."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked, keeping herself close to Boomer. "You guys never told us about that guy, was he a criminal?"

Then Rigby said.

"Well, The Triangle Guy was indeed a criminal, that it's famous for being the only one who escaped Madame Foster's watch in Foster's Asylum."

"They had a breakout, not long ago, remember? It's not impossible to escape." Buttercup said.

"No, I meant, Madame Foster's. Y'know, the founder of the place. She was said to be the greatest observer in Foster's Asylum."

"So what kind of criminal was this Triangle Guy?"

Out of a sudden, Dipper interrupted. "Maybe we should tell the story of the hide-behind instead?"

"Or the Bottomless Pit." Mordecai added, they didn't want the rest to freak out, specially since Brandy was in the van.

"No!" Rigby said. "Listen, the Triangle Guy was a regular man, just like any of you. His name was William Percival Cipher. He was said to be a great scientist that was doing some research on Gravity Falls."

"While back on the Tri-State Area, they begun to discover bodies, every crime was commited on a certain location, The Triangle Guy always left codes…some were numbers, and some were just letters, coded, the Triangle Guy loved to challenge the police psychologically."

"Some person in Gravity Falls discovered Cipher's identity, and when he was arrested, they found weird triangles all made of blonde Golden hairs."

"WITH AN EYE!" Rigby screamed.

Hearing the tale, Brandy looked shocked, she pulled something out of her pocket.

That was the pin Miss Grey gave to her, it was a cartoon she made, a Triangle Man with an eye, a top hat and a ribbon.

"Triangle? Eye?" Brandy said softly.

Looking at their sides, Blossom and Buttercup noticed Brandy rather scared, then Blossom said.

"Calm down Brandy, there's nothing wrong with Bill, I'm sure is a coincidence."

"Bill?" Rigby asked.

Hitting Rigby in the arm, Mordecai then said. "Didn't I told ya idiot to not tell that story!"

"Oww! Man, how would I know!?"

"See what you did, jerk!" Maggie said, hitting Rigby in the other arm, making him gasp in pain.

"Oww! Mordecai, tell your girlfriend to stop hitting me!"

"Nah man, you've got that well deserved."

"Think, that I don't want Bill with me anymore." Brandy said.

Looking at each other, the Powerpuff's just tried to calm Brandy down a bit, suddenly Bubbles said.

"It's alright Brandy."

"Well it's a cartoon, like I said, I'm sure it's just coincidence." Blossom grabbed the pin, for some reason she always thought that thing was creepy.

"If you want it back, just ask." Bubbles said, Brandy sighed.

"Sorry for that guys. Rigby didn't mean it. It's just a story." Mordecai said.

Interrupting, Dipper said. "The Triangle Guy was just some creep, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Thanks guys, don't worry." Blossom smiled.

"You guys alright back there?" Xero asked, Phineas then said.

"There's a stereo, why don'y you guys distract yourselves while I check on Xero?"

"Wanna play?" Gaz asked Brandy, everyone was willing to help Brandy make her feel better.

Smiling she began to play with her BMO console.

"Thanks man." Buttercup said to Gaz who shooked her head.

"Don't worry."

Right after they passed through a large lake down the road.

They finally arrived to the place that the music festival will take place.

"Finally." Dipper said. "We're here guys!"

Looking through the window, they saw the place might be small, but it sure looked rather peaceful.

But also…mysterious.

Passing by the Mystery Shack, Mabel told Buttercup.

"That's were we used to stay every Summer!"

"Awesome."

Finally, they parked right on a large cabin.

"We're going to stay there?" Blossom asked.

"That's right." Phineas said.

Stepping out of the van, they all went out and began stretch themselves a bit, helping with the bags.

While on the Woods, somebody watched.

"Look…they're here." The blonde guy smiled as he spoke to someone back in the shadows.

"Really? How can you tell?" The other voice asked.

"Just look at that, Jake."

Suddenly, Mordecai placed Frida's drum on the ground, it had the name of their band 'Chromotopia.'

"Wow." Jake said.

"There they are man, the fallen heroes of Chromotopia." The blonde guy said to Jake the Dog.

"Finn…what do we now?" Jake asked.

**[Finn and Jake from Adventure Time.]**

"Soon Jake, soon we'll meet them." Finn said as he smiled, his face didn't have a nose, he kinda looked like Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Spacey back at Megaville.

"The fallen heroes of Chromotopia, wonderful creatures." Jake said.

"What time is it...?" Finn said playfully at his dog companion who laughed softly and they pounded fists.

"Adventure Time!" Jake said.


	5. The Gears of Chromotopia

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 05: The Gears of Chromotopia.**

Sometime after pulling the bags into the large cabin, the Powerpuff and their friends figured it out how they would sleep.

There were several rooms.

Each had two beds, Phineas was making a list, some other people would come sometime after, so they prepared a few rooms already.

"Well, when my sister Candace arrives, she'll want to sleep with her boyfriend Jeremy, so that makes one room. Who else? Mordecai, Rigby? You're going to share a room?" Phineas asked.

It was a rather nice place, Dipper and Mabel bought the place long ago, Phineas and Ferb reconstructed most of the rooms.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Fun room!" Mordecai and Rigby said together, but they were interrupted by Maggie clearing her throat.

"Mordecai…" Maggie said, clenching her teeth a bit, and Mordecai remembered they agreed to sleep in the same place.

"Aww man…forgot about it. Sorry dude." Mordecai said to Rigby who raised an eyebrow. "Told Maggie we would share a room, y'know?"

"WHAT?!" Rigby raised his voice.

"You sure Mordecai?" Phineas asked.

Then Maggie grinned, while Rigby glared, clenching his teeth, furious. Mordecai then sighed and responded. "It's going to be Maggie and me man."

"Alright, next room Mordecai and Maggie, who else? Dipper, Mabel? You guys going to sleep together like last time?" Phineas asked.

Looking at each other, Dipper asked Mabel. "Is it going to be like always, or you're going to sleep with Buttercup?" Dipper asked since Mabel and Buttercup were like best friends.

"What do you think man, wanna sleep with me?" Mabel smiled towards Buttercup and she nervously said.

"W-well…I don't know m-man…sleeping on the same bed?"

"What?" Mabel raised an eyebrow and then bursted in laughter. "You think we're going to sleep in the same bed?! Hahahaha! Sorry dude, it's just too funny. Naw man, we won't sleep in the same bed, there's two separated beds."

"Oh." Buttercup said, blushing some. "Well if it's like that, then it's alright then."

"Next room, is Mabel and Buttercup. Who else?" Phineas asked.

"Well I guess Gaz and me." Dib said.

"No." Gaz said. "Won't sleep with you. Would sleep with anyone but you."

Surprised, Dib said.

"Hey, but I'm your brother!"

"That's exactly the reason." Gaz said, then Mandy said.

"Can sleep with you if you want Gaz, would you like that?"

"Prefer that, thanks." Gaz said.

"Well Dib, wanna share a room then?" Dipper asked Dib who sighed.

"Alright man, the Mystery Cabin!" Dib said enthusiastically.

"Man…don't call it like that." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Nice, so it's Gaz and Mandy, and Dib and Dipper. What about you guys? Boomer, Bubbles?" Phineas asked.

Suddenly, Bubbles interrupted Boomer as he was about to speak. "To be honest, no, I'll sleep with my sister Brandy. Sorry Boomer but I don't think we're in that point of our relationship." She chuckled softly and kissed Boomer's cheek.

"That's alright, saw it coming so no biggie." Boomer winked.

"Oh." Blossom said. "Well…kinda thought you were going to sleep with Boomer so I've told Brandy I'll sleep with her."

"Oops! Sorry…" Bubbles said, then came up with a plan. "How about I sleep with Brandy on the same bed, and you take the other bed?"

Smiling, Blossom said. "Sounds like a plan, can we do that, Phineas?"

"It's alright, sounds fine. So next room, Bubbles, Brandy and Blossom."

Suggesting, Corey told Boomer. "Wanna share a room man?"

Surprised, Laney Penn raised her voice. "Corey!"

"What?" Corey asked confused.

Defeated, Laney said. "Ugh…whatever, Frida? Wanna share a room, or you're going to sleep with Kick when he arrives?"

"Nah, can't sleep with Kick. Don't mind sleeping with you, Lane. It'll be awesome." Frida smiled.

"Alright, Boomer with Corey, and Laney with Frida. Timmy, Tootie, you're going to sleep together?"

Looking at each other, Timmy said. "Guess so."

"Nice, Timmy and Tootie in the next room, who's left?" Phineas asked.

"Well…us." Isabella said gently.

"Oh right. Ferb and me will take another room, and you and Gretchen take another." Phineas suggested.

"Hmm…" Isabella said softly, gasping when Gretchen encouraged her to tell Phineas something.

"What is it Isabella?" Phineas asked.

Suddenly, Gretchen raised her voice since Isabella was unable to say anything. "Well, Ferb and me agreed to sleep together Phineas. So…Isabella won't be sleeping with me this time."

Looking at Ferb, Phineas asked. "You're going to sleep with Gretchen then?"

Like always, Ferb had a poker face, so he looked at Gretchen and realized what was the plan and said.

"Sorry for not telling you man."

"Don't worry, I'm glad for you guys. Ferb and Gretchen then will take another room."

The plan was that Phineas and Isabella would share a room, so she would finally confess her crush on Phineas, but then Phineas ruined the plan.

"Well then, you could sleep with Suzy." Phineas suggested, surprising everyone.

"So Dexter, wanna share a room?" Phineas asked.

Surprised then Dexter said. "Guess so."

"That's great, Isabella and Suzy, Dexter and me on another room."

Suddenly, Isabella and Gretchen sighed and Ferb face palmed his forehead.

"Well, Rigby, since you're the only one alone, think you'll have a partner when the rest arrive for the concert."

"It's fine! I don't need you!" Rigby said towards Mordecai.

"Hey man, chill." Mordecai said.

"Well, we should go to sleep." Blossom suggested.

"Good idea." Phineas said.

"So what about you? You sure you don't want to sleep here?" Blossom asked Agent Xero who shooked her head.

"Don't worry, going to sleep in SHIELD's headquarters, oh...I mean, that's classified." Xero said and winked.

"It's fine, thanks for everything." Blossom laughed softly.

"Lock the door after I'm gone." Xero told them.

Soon enough they all went to sleep.

However, in the middle of the night, Blossom woke up and made a trip to the bathroom.

When she finished, she walked back to the room, but then she heard a weird noise on the main room, and went to investigate.

There was a chimney, several couches, a big plasma screen and a large table.

Finding nobody there, Blossom turned around and walked back but then found someone in the door, a mysterious woman with a black with Green colored Hood covering her face, Blossom gasped and stood in a defense position.

"Who are you?"

"Not a hostile. I've come to tell you something." The woman said.

"Sorry, but can't trust your Word. You broke into a private property." Blossom said, not raising her voice, she didn't want to wake up everyone.

"Listen, you have to be careful, specially in this town."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The Eye of Providence is always watching."

"What are you talking about?"

"There will be a time when the gears of Chromotopia will run again, the City of Colors will be in danger." The woman said.

"From the ashes of Ooo, events will occur which you cannot stop, death and destruction will spread, Megaville will bleed and you…you will bleed too." The woman said and Blossom glared.

"Is that a threat?"

"Remember, trust no one. Farewell." The woman said and then threw a gas bomb to make her escape.

Confused, Blossom thought about what she said, but she came to the conclusion that she probably was a crazy girl, Dipper and Mabel told there were quite a few creeps in the place.

Then Blossom sighed softly and went back to bed.

Smelling pancakes, the next morning, Bubbles smiled.

"Yummy." Bubbles whispered, trying not to wake up Brandy, then stretched a bit.

Looking at the window, she saw a cute snail walking accross the window.

Chuckling softly, Bubbles then softly whispered. "Hi little snail, good morning."

Even tho Bubbles was a teen now, some things never changed. Til this point in her life, she still talked with animals like if they understand her.

"You're so cute." Bubbles said.

When the snail stopped moving, Bubbles smiled.

Looking right at Bubbles, the snail then waved with a small little hand.

Surprised, Bubbles then rubbed her eyes sofly and looked again.

But the snail was still walking accross the window.

Walking towards the window, Bubbles whispered. "Wow, for a moment, thought that you were waving at me little snail. This place is sure strange. It's making me see things. Whelp, gotta go, take care."

Walking back towards the bed, Bubbles gently wake up Brandy, so they could have breakfast with the rest.

They changed and soon they left the room.

The snail was still there at the window.

Sliding slowly.

Looking up at the window, the decoration was like the rest in Gravity Falls, that looked like a triangle.

With an eye.


	6. Old Foes

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 06: Old Foes.**

Explaining what happened last night, the Powerpuff Girls had a meeting with their most trusted friends, Phineas and Ferb, The Mystery Twins and Mandy.

The rest of the gang ate some breakfast on the other room.

"You can't tell the others what happened, don't want them to freak out. Besides, that woman might be one of those weirdos you told me about Dipper." Blossom said.

"Don't worry, we won't tell them. You're alright tho? You sound rather disturbed." Phineas asked.

"Well, she kinda said a threat, so a little disturbed." Blossom said.

"But, she said Chromotopia right? Why does that crazy woman would use the name of our band?" Bubbles asked.

"Calm down, Bubbles, I'm sure she was just some weirdo." Mabel said.

"You sure you wanna stay Mabel? This is kind of intense, not that I don't mind your company, it's just well…just worried, last time you got involved you were shot." Blossom said.

"You kidding?" Buttercup interrupted, making Mabel raise an eyebrow.

"Dude, Mabel got shot by the Joker and survived, if she puts that in her curriculum for super hero sidekick, she'll get the job right away." Buttercup finished, making Mabel laugh.

"Oh man that's hilarious! Also left a really cool scar too!" Mabel said and then sighed after her laugh. "Don't worry Bloss, it's all cool."

"Just checking." Blossom smiled.

Then everyone noticed she kept staring at the triangle badge on her hand, Blossom was quite disturbed by the fact, the woman mentioned the triangle, but why?

"Hey Bloss, it's all a coincidence, maybe you need to get out and do some something, to keep your mind distracted." Dipper suggested.

Putting the triangle back in her pocket, then she sighed softly, Blossom smiled. "Thanks, it's just…it was quite weird you know? Mean, is this normal in this place? Does these kind of things happen oftenly? Barely slept tho, think I'll take a nap instead."

"Well, Gravity Falls is the capital of weird, haha!" Dipper laughed and along everyone in the room they nodded at what Blossom said.

"Well take a nice good rest. There's a jacuzzi, if you want to relax some more." Phineas said.

"Wow, you guys are…quite something." Blossom laughed softly.

Walking out of the room, Blossom sighed and Mandy, who was still in the room told her gently.

"Give me a call for anything, will be out tho."

"Oh, thanks Mandy." Blossom smiled.

"Why are you so worried about that triangle?" Mandy asked.

"Well, there is no other eye of providence, right? This is a cartoon Miss Barbara made when she was a cartoonist, it's a parody of the eye in the dollar bills, so kinda worried because of the weird gal telling me that the eye of providence is always watching…why would she say that?"

"It's all a coincidence, try to calm down. Know that Miss Grey is a good person, so you don't have to be so suspicious about her cartoon."

Smiling, Blossom stood up.

"Thanks, know that, just kinda paranoid, heard a lot of weird tales about this place."

"Sleep well." Mandy said as she stepped out of the room.

Meanwhile, back in the room with the rest, Mordecai and Rigby were watching Gaz play in the living room.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby raised their voices as Gaz beat the game quite easily.

"Finished that game huh?" Dipper asked Gaz, catching her by surprise, blushing.

"Oh, well, you know…they wanted to see the last boss." Gaz said.

"That was awesome, Gaz!" Rigby said.

"Hey Dipper, isn't there any Arcade here in Gravity Falls?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, there is. Wanna hang out there?" Dipper said.

"How about some competition, eh Gaz?" Mordecai said.

"Sounds fine to me." Gaz said with a smile.

Then Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other as they nod their heads everytime they made a funny noise. "Hmmphm mhm mhmh mhpmh!"

"Let's go then, you know there's still a Fight Fighters game in that place." Dipper said as he chatted some with Gaz while Mordecai and Rigby went to get changed.

"Hey guys, gonna do something?" Frida asked, she and Maggie stepped into the living room.

"We're going to play at the Arcade, wanna come?" Dipper asked.

"Well, we're doing nothing. So guess we can go with you guys, if it's alright." Frida said and they nodded.

"Going to the Arcade huh?" Mabel asked.

"That's right, wanna come?" Dipper asked back and she shooked her head.

"Me and Buttercup are going to explore a bit. She wanna see the Muffin." Mabel giggled softly.

"Oh, the muffin haha!" Dipper laughed.

"Why do you guys find a muffin so funny?" Buttercup asked.

"You'll see." Dipper winked at Mabel and she laughed too.

"Back! Let's goooooooooooooooo!" Mordecai and Rigby said together, the gang soon left the cabin.

When they arrived to the Arcade, they played a few games.

Obviously, Gaz was the one beating everyone in Fight Fighters, even Dipper find it complicated to beat a professional gamer such as Gaz, but then a few bullies arrived to the scene, they noticed they were messing with some of the younger gamers in the Arcade. Suddenly, they approached, they could see they have Green skin like Muscle Man, except with a lighter tone of Green.

"Beat it, we own the place now." The leader of them spoke towards them, he had black hair and dark glasses.

"Hey man, calm down, we don't want any trouble." Mordecai said with a very serious tone.

"C'mon Mordecai, let's go." Dipper said, the guys looked rather intimidating.

Suddenly, the gang began to laugh softly.

"Well too late, because you're in trouble now." The leader said.

Out of a sudden, the Green man shoved Mordecai and he blocked his hand and shoved him harder into the ground.

"Seriously dude, don't do it." Mordecai said.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The other Green men began to scream.

Laughing lightly, Ace stood up and took his jacket off, looking at Mordecai in the eyes. "You're going to do something about it, boy?"

"Mordecai…?" Maggie asked worried.

"Dude, you're seriously not going to fight with this guy, right?" Rigby asked.

Suddenly, Ace stepped forward quickly, trying to punch Mordecai but he dodged the hit and punched Ace in the face instead.

Falling down into the floor again, Ace gasped, and then Big Billy stepped forward and punched Mordecai hard into the wall.

Everyone gasped and went to check up on Mordecai.

"Dude! What the fuck?! You're a fucking coward, fight your own damn battles!" Mordecai screamed at Ace who laughed.

"Think you're mistaking me for a better man, boy!" Ace cleaned his face and took a knife out of his pocket.

Running towards Mordecai, Ace was about to attack again until something fast hit him hard and send him flying towards a tree.

Out of a sudden, the other Gangreen Gang guys gasped as they realized it was Buttercup, she pulled Ace up by the neck and told him with a very serious tone.

"You're going to go the fuck away from here, do you hear me?"

"Oh oh! Buttercup! It's so nice to see you again! We…we were just having fun!" Ace said.

"What are you doing here anyway?!" Buttercup asked.

"You know these guys?" Maggie asked.

"Haha! Townsville is quite boring…so we heard about this place and we had to come, we came mostly for the Summerween Fest haha! It's funny we would run into you girls again." Ace said.

Finally, Buttercup faced the Gangreen Gang.

"Leave, NOW! Don't want to see your faces again, you understand?!"

Laughing softly, then Ace stood up.

"C'mon guys, you've heard the lady. Quite a lady now huh?" Ace laughed.

"OUT!"

"See ya." Ace said and the rest of the guys left and then added mockingly, making a gesture with his hand like if he was calling a phone. "Call me! Hahahaha!"

"Thanks for the help." Mordecai said.

"Don't worry man." Buttercup said as she saw the guys leaving.

"Who are they?" Maggie asked and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Some punks from Townsville, they call themselves the Gangreen Gang."

"Figures." Mordecai said.


	7. Shadows

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. Note: Lacey Shadows is a character from The Modifyers, watch the pilot on youtube. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 07: Shadows.**

On Princess Morbucks' cabin in Gravity Falls, someone knocked, and she answered, turned out to be the people she hired.

"What did you found out?" Princess Morbucks asked Ace, the Green skinned man, leader of the Gangreen Gang.

"Well…those stupid girls came with a bunch of their friends. We asked around and they're staying at a cabin not far away from here." Ace said as he and his gang threw themselves into the couches of the cabin.

Then Princess raised her voice. "Hey! Those are expensive furniture! Watch it!"

"Calm down Princess, chill." Ace said.

"What else did you found out?" Princess sighed as she took a seat.

Then Ace chuckled. "Like I said, calm down. We still have time to figure out a way to get close to them."

Suddenly, Princess realized and sighed while rubbing her face some. "They kicked your ass, right?"

"What?! NO!" Ace said.

"But, they kinda did, Ace…" Snake said.

Then Ace glared at Snake, making him gulp nervously.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll figure something out. In the meantime, I'm going to kill that blue haired guy, what was his name? Mordecai, right?" Ace said.

"Did, you said Mordecai?" A voice was heard, approaching the room, wearing a suit, a cap and a mask of a bear.

"What? You know him or something?" Ace asked.

"This is none of your business!" Princess said.

"Shut the fuck up, you're not my boss." Capicola, the bear said, as he pointed at her and then he walked forward to face Ace, who clearly was not intimidated by the man.

**[Capicola based on a character from Regular Show.]**

Then Ace smiled and stood up.

"Mordecai and Rigby are my kill, so you stay the fuck away from them." Capicola said, staring at Ace with his emotionless bear mask.

Laughing, Ace then said, taking out his knife.

"Really? What you gonna do about it?"

"ACE! NO FIGHTS!" Princess screamed.

"C'mon boy, take your shot." Capicola said.

"HELOISE! Control your psychopath!"

Then Ace chuckled and quickly stabbed Capicola, but he didn't even moved, suddenly Capicola grabbed his hand and twisted it wildly, making him gasp in pain and throw the knife away.

"NO!" Ace said in pain. "Please no! Let me go, you're going to break my hand man!"

"You stay the fuck away from Mordecai and Rigby or else…I'm going to butcher you, boy. You're not in Townsville anymore, you're in the big leagues now." Capicola said as he twisted some more.

"Stay the fuck away from Mordecai! Got it! Please, lemme go!" Ace said, screaming in pain.

Suddenly, Heloise walked into the room, quickly.

"Let that man go, stop it." Heloise said.

**[Heloise based on the character of the same name in Jimmy Two-Shoes.]**

While Capicola stared down at Ace, squirming and begging for his hand, suddenly he let go and pointed at his face.

"Don't you forget." Capicola said.

Then Ace shouted. "You're fucking crazy!"

Walking back towards Heloise, Capicola ignored Ace and then Princess said.

"Control…your damn…psychopath."

"Calm down, he didn't killed your employee." Heloise chuckled and then she told Capicola. "Let's go."

Walking away to the room they had in the cabin, Capicola told Heloise.

"Tired of those punks and the annoying voice of that girl. We should kill them already."

"Patience…Bill has plans for them."

"You done with that stupid Crown of hers?"

"It's a tiara, Capicola, and no, not done yet." Heloise sighed.

When they walked into the room, they saw the other former Foster patient, Heinz Doofenshmirtz working on a large thing piece of junk.

"How are things going Heinz?" Heloise asked.

"Prrety well! Just need a few adjustments, a self-destrruct protocol and it'll be done."

**[Heinz Doofenshmirtz based on the character of the same name in Phineas and Ferb show.]**

"Hehe, have fun." Heloise said and she grabbed the tiara.

"What's in the boxes?" Capicola asked.

"Be careful, there are corpses in them." Heloise said as she continued to work on the tiara.

Then Capicola laughed softly.

"What're you planning to do with them?"

"Don't worry about it. What I do with dead things, it's of no one's concern. Let's just say that I have big plans for them."

"You're one twisted cookie." Capicola laughed again. "So…when are we going to go see Le Quack?"

"Not yet. But I think he's not very far away.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Gravity Falls, in what appeared to be a hideout in the Woods.

The man known as Le Quack, a large man that had a mask that helped him breathe which looked like a duck beak was doing a interrogation on a man who saw a dog, a dog he had been looking for.

Torturing a man tied up to a chair he then asked.

"Where did you saw the dog?" Le Quack asked, hitting him again.

**[Le Quack based on the character of the same name in Courage the Cowardly Dog.]**

Then the man screamed in pain. "Stop! I just took a picture of the dog!"

"Where?!"

"The woods! The dog was playing a violin and he was speaking! It's all I know!"

"What about the boy?! Did you saw the boy and the dog?!"

"Huh?! There was no boy! Only saw that weird elastic dog! He ran away, his arms and legs were like noodles and he simply disappeared!"

"What do you think, Fionna?" Le Quack asked the girl wearing a armor and a hat that had bunny ears.

"Just kill him already, if he knew anything else he would have told you."

**[Fionna based on the character of the same name in Adventure Time.]**

"Well then…"

"NO! Please no!" The man screamed. "HELP!"

"Hey, it's been a while." A girl arrived, throwing a bag to Le Quack, making him look up and gasp.

"Lacey Shadows!" Le Quack laughed softly, walking forward, Fionna took off her helmet and raised an eyebrow, she never saw Le Quack showing much emotion as he hugged the girl.

"Good to see you again, boss!" Lacey said with a laugh.

**[Lacey Shadows based on the character of the same name in The Modyfiers' pilot, you can watch it on YouTube.]**

Suddenly, Le Quack stopped laughing, and began to check on Lacey who gasped as he used a small flash light to see into her eyes.

"Why is it everytime I see you, you do this?" Lacey asked.

"Just want to make sure of something, don't worry." Le Quack chuckled. "So…if you're here, then it means the Powerpuff are here too, did you had trouble?"

"Nope." Lacey chuckled.

"Excuse my manners, Fionna, I want to introduce you, to my must trusted employee. Lacey Shadows."

Then the girls shooked hands, Fionna remained emotionless and rather suspicious of the whole scene.

"So, you're torturing this man huh? What did he did?"

Then Le Quack laughed softly. "We're trying to find a man and his dog. They've been spotted several times in Gravity Falls, Bubblegum wants them."

"The Princess?" Lacey asked.

"Well then…we should kill him, already." Le Quack chuckled and then took his gun out, then handed it over to the Green haired girl with the punkish clothes and said. "Kill him…can you?"

Without flinching, Lacey grabbed the gun and shot the man death.

"Done." Lacey smiled and handed back the gun.

Laughing madly, Le Quack then said. "C'mon, Fionna, Lacey, let's drink some beers. It's good to see you again, Lacey. We'll clean this mess later, haha! We should catch up."


	8. Secrets in Mystery Ville

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story and original character Lady McGucket by Riddle Glitch. Note: Cohen's Masterpiece is part of the soundtrack of Bioshock, a video game, reference to another fic of mine Arcade City. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 08: Secrets in Mystery Ville.**

The group returned back to the cabin after the incident with the Gangreen Gang, they decided to hang out, soon Mordecai realized he left the key that Phineas and Ferb gave him back at the room.

Suddenly, Buttercup began to call Blossom, when they left she was sleeping, maybe she was still around in her room.

However, she didn't answered. "Damn, either she's still asleep, or she's not there."

"Aww man." Mordecai said. "Sorry guys, kinda left my key in the room too. We should call Phineas and Ferb, they're still working on the Music Festival site right?"

Flying, Buttercup checked on the Windows, and saw into Blossom's room, she wasn't there.

"Well, Blossom isn't there."

"Hey guys, calm down." Dipper said. "Remember, this is a Pines' cabin." He says as he took a key out and saved the day, some of them clapped.

"Go Dipper!" Rigby said and then they all went in.

Meanwhile, Blossom was walking down the Woods, until she found that place; those abandoned Laboratories in which presumed she was created. Simon Labs.

Checking at her phone, she find the site she wanted to and then examined the surroundings, the place was abandoned and it only had a piece of paper glued to the door, locked of course.

The piece of paper said: Property of Conglom-O Industries. Down on the paper it said: Warning Biohazard.

That company again, Blossom began to run a investigation ever since the terrorist attack on the company's building.

Several of the villians they fought back then had a past with Conglom-O, the more she investigated about them, the more questions she had.

Then Blossom turned around as she heard a noise but saw nothing.

Looking at her phone, Blossom checked up the address that she wanted to visit next and flew up.

Suddenly, Finn and Jake came out of the Woods, gasping as they lost sight of her. "Dang." Finn said.

"We should try to talk to them already, this is going terribly slow." Jake said.

Then Finn walked forward, completly ignoring what Jake said, they looked up and saw the name of the place and they gasped. Right below the Simon Labs logo had the following words: Oval Order Ouroboros.

"Ooo…" They both said.

"Do you think this is where all began?" Jake asked.

"Who knows man…it's creeping me out. Where do you think that girl went tho?"

Shrugging Jake then suggested. "Let's go back to the camp site man, figure out how we should do our next approach and junk."

"Well, nothing else to do, let's go and find something to eat." Finn said as he grabbed his sword with her left hand, her right arm, was gone and instead was a robotic prothesis.

Landing nearby the address she had on her phone, Blossom knocked at the door and then heard whispers, making her feel uncomfortable once again, looking around she saw nothing.

Suddenly, someone answered the door, and there was that tall woman, pale woman, wearing glasses and a long dress.

"Greetings." The woman said as she looked down at Blossom who nervously smiled.

"Hi…hmm…I'm looking for Olga Simone…Svetlana Petri…kova…"

"There is no need to say my whole name." Petrikova said.

**[Petrikova is based on the character from Adventure Time called The Ice Queen.]**

"Sorry…" Blossom smiled nervously again.

"You here to see Miss McGucket, yes?"

"No…to be honest I came here to speak to you."

Suddenly, Petrikova raised an eyebrow and asked. "Why would girl want to speak to Petrikova?" She had a russian accent.

"It's about your brother and his company, The Oval Laboratories."

"Forgive, but Petrikova has nothing to do with brother's company." She says. "Miss McGucket is the one you should speak."

"Huh?" Blossom asked.

"Come, she will be glad to aid girl." Petrikova said as she walked down the hallway, with Blossom, they could hear music.

Recognizing the piece of music, it was a beautiful yet creepy piano piece entitled 'Cohen's Masterpiece' by Sander Cohen, a eccentric artist that disappeared long ago, when they arrived to where the music came from, Lady McGucket was there, playing the piano piece herself gracefully.

**[Cohen's Masterpiece is a real piece of music from the game Bioshock, is a reference to another fic of mine called Arcade City.]**

When she finished, she turned around, she was a old woman, the upper part of her face covered with a large hat, her hair now platinum of what used to be Golden hair.

Smiling as she turned around, Miss McGucket asked Petrikova. "Who is it this time eh?"

"Girl has questions about Oval Laboratories." Petrikova said.

Then the woman in the wheelchair laughed softly.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Blossom."

"Unusual name, tho who am I to judge, right Petrikova?" She chuckled as she approached to Blossom in her wheelchair.

"Hilarious." Petrikova said in a serious tone.

"Why your interest in Oval Laboratories?" McGucket asked.

"Well…my full name is Blossom Utonium, I'm related to Professor James Utonium, he worked in Oval Laboratories before it was shut down, just…need to know something."

"Hehe, secrets dear. They all come here looking for secrets."

"Excuse me?"

"You're in Mysteryville dear, everyone comes here becomes they want to know the truth behind a certain secret." McGucket chuckled.

"Well…it's complicated." Blossom said.

"They all say that too. Here comes a man, someone who investigates for a newspaper, he had been following the rumors of little girls been kidnapped on certain points of a beach. He comes to me and says: There is something going on at the sea."

Listening, Blossom was rather creeped out by what Miss McGucket just said and she continued.

"Could it be possible that Rapture is truly a modern day Atlantis?"

"Then this woman comes, convinced that her husband's death was no accident, she then gasps in horror and begins to speak of that old poem from Gotham City about the Owls society."

"That says: Beware of the Court of Owls. That watches all the time. Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch. Behind granite and lime."

"They watch you in your heart. And they watch you in your bed. Speak not a whispered Word of them. Or they'll send the Talon for your head."

"The woman runs and never comes back."

Rather uncomfortable, Blossom felt a chill down her spine. Nervously she asks. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Secrets…Miss Utonium, there are things that people shouldn't be digging. Cause you're not sure what you'll find."

"You won't help me then?"

"Hehe, never said that, but Oval Laboratories was closed down for a security measure. It's a biohazard protocol. You did saw the signs right?"

"Huh?" Blossom asked.

"Well, might not be able to see."

Miss McGucket then showed her face, she had no eyes. "But I know that you already visited the Oval Laboratories didn't ya?"

"Hmm…" Blossom gulped nervously.

"It's closed down for a reason, dear. It's dangerous, you might get sick like the people who died long ago in that site."

"By any chance, do you know of a artificial human beings experiment in Oval Laboratories?"

"Hmm…you're not serious, aren't ya? It was a research laboratories, nothing too fancy. They did experimented to find cures to serious diseases, but nothing that big like what you're asking me."

"Why girl interested?" Petrikova asked.

"Well…like I said it's complicated. Sorry…to waste your time."

"Don't worry, dear." McGucket smiled as she put her black glasses back on.

"Excuse me, I will leave now." Blossom said.

"Good luck finding your answers." McGucket said.

When Blossom left, she heard all those whispers again, like small whispers, the trees moved some and she shivered lightly.

Until they stopped.

Gravity Falls, Mysteryville. The name suits the town.

Flying away, Petriova watched the girl from the window, next to her, a girl with long pink hair, she had a eye patch on her left eye.

"Katrina…call the duck."

"What is going on Miss Petrikova?" Katrina asked gently.

"The gears are moving. That girl and her sisters, we need to know their every move. Bill is watching."


	9. Missing

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 09: Missing.**

Walking down the Woods, Dib had his audio tape in his hand and a camera as he kept taping his investigations deep in the Woods of Gravity Falls. "Research tape: Have been looking around and asking in town about the mysterious creature known as The Hide-Behind. This creature can only be heard, but is never seen, Dipper didn't wanted to come this time. Dunno what's he doing in our room at the Cabin, he kicked me out. It was all so weird."

"Either way, walking for quite a while and I've only heard animal noises. But nothing out of the ordinary."

"Wonder…if this is something people just made up." Dib sighed and stopped tapping.

Looking at the tree, Dib noticed there was yet another triangle, he had been noticing the pattern since he began walking down the Woods. "Wonder if this is something William Cipher left before his suicide in this place?" Dib said as he tapped it, then gasped when he heard a noise.

Slowly, Dib began walking to investigate the noise and then turned on his camera.

Where the noise came from, there was a grave with a big red spear in the middle, and there was someone there, wearing a red Hood.

Walking forward, Dib was about to raise his voice until someone pulled him from behind and shut him up.

That someone, turned out to be Mandy, who then whispered. "Shut up, that's not me."

"Shit…you scared the shit outta me, man." Dib said.

"Shut up…what're you doing here anyway? Don't answer, she'll hear you." Mandy said as she looked from behind the tree and the girl was gone.

"What?"

"She's gone." Mandy rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Who was that girl? Do you think it might have been the real Red Hood?" Dib said surprised.

"Don't know…"

"So what is that thing?" Dib asked as he began recording again, but Mandy forced him to put down the camera.

"What're you doing here?"

"Was investigating the legend of the Hide-Behind man, chill." Dib said, trying to tape again but Mandy shoved Dib against the tree and told him with a serious tone.

"Stay out of my way, Dib."

"Why are you angry man?"

"If you hadn't come, that girl wouldn't have left, she heard you!" Mandy said.

"Sorry, I thought it was you!" Dib said.

Then Mandy completly ignored Dib and walked towards the grave, she began to look around trying to find something useful about the original Red Hood, however there was nothing, the grave only had that spear.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Dib asked.

"None of your business."

"Shit, Mandy, why so hostile?"

"Go away, Dib!" Mandy turned around, rather frustated by the whole thing, and Dib sighed, walking back to the Woods.

"Whatever. For a super hero, you sure are rude." Dib said.

Taking a seat on the grass, Mandy looked at the grave.

Unaware that the red hooded girl was looking at her from up a tree.

It was none other than Mina Beff, a former patient in Foster's Asylum, that escaped when The Joker came to Megaville, now she was the new Red Hood.

Back in town, Corey Riffin, the former leader of Grojband was asking people if they have seen his sister.

The picture had a girl with long pink hair and braces, unfortunately nobody had seen her before.

"What're you doing Corey?" Laney asked, surprising Corey who turned around and nervously put the picture behind his back.

"Looking around." Corey chuckled softly.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"This is about Trina right?" Laney asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Corey said and tried walking away.

"Try me."

"Think…Trina might be around…the last entry in her journal mentions this town." Corey said.

"But…Corey…how can you possibly think she might be here?"

"They never found her body, Laney! How many times do we have to discuss this!?"

"You're not thinking straight…I'm just trying to help." Laney said.

"Well, you're not helping." Corey said and Laney sighed.

Gently, Corey asked another person, a blue skinned woman with a long blue dress. Showing the picture of Trina, then Corey said. "Have you seen this girl?"

"No, I'm sorry." The woman said and continued walking, Corey tried his luck with others while Laney left the scene.

When the woman walked away, she ran into the long haired girl with the eye patch, and she chuckled softly.

"Seems to be, brother is looking for you? Isn't it?" Petrikova asked Katrina, who sighed.

"Let's go, before he sees me…don't want to run into him and junk."

"You dislike, brother?"

"No…it's not that…he wouldn't understand my reasons."

"There's concern in his look, you sure you don't want to drop a message?"

"No…let's forgot about Corey. The little ones have been restless since the super hero girl visited McGucket's Mansion."

"Don't worry about it." Petrikova chuckled.

"Well, called the Duck like you told me. That Flame Princess hasn't finished the research yet, they still have Simon locked up. He's…unstable."

"Figures." Petrikova said as they walked back to the Mansion.

Not far away from there, on the Pines' cabin, looking at the notes and the board, Dipper still tried to figure out where to look next.

Looking at the journal, Dipper had found a few key places, he tried to decode the journal ever since he found it.

There was a knock at the door and Dipper gasped softly.

"Who is it?" Dipper said as he tried to hide all his notes.

"Dude, you can't hide there all Summer, we've got to face our Gruncle man." Mabel said.

"Oh…well, don't come in! Not dressed!" Dipper said nervously.

"You're naked!? Hahahaha!" Mabel laughed.

Quickly, Dipper came out of the room, making sure Mabel wouldn't see the mess.

"Well…you wanna go and see Gruncle Stan and Soos, and Wendy?"

"Duh! C'mon, gonna tell the guys."

"Hmm…tell them to leave the wallets, haha!"

"Hahaha! I know, right?!" Mabel laughed. "Well, going to go and gather the crew, we're going to the Mystery Shack!"


	10. Confessions

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 10: Trying new things.**

"Welcome! To the house of mystery, the house of wonder where you'll come out with more questions than when you stepped in! THE MYSTERY SHACK!" The old man said, wearing an eye patch, Dipper and Mabel's Gruncle Stan made the introduction. "Now pay up, this isn't free!"

Then Mabel screamed. "What?! C'mon Gruncle Stan, we came to see the Shack! Not to tolerate your greedy personality!"

"Hey! Give me a break! You and your friends have a discount! Have bills to pay, do you think I'm made of money!?" Suddenly Gruncle Stan looked at the dollar bills hiding in his suit and hide them up by putting them back with a finger. "Tap Tap."

"Ugh…" Mabel said.

It was a gift shop, the Mystery Shack, but it was more of a tourist trap, everything in the house was fake.

Then Phineas said. "Don't worry, Mabel. We can pay, it's cool."

"Hey sir! Could you help me? Do you have these shirts on a smaller size? Which would you recommend?" The cute biker guy asked Gruncle Stan as he showed his shirts. "Puma shirt? Panther shirt? Puma shirt, Panther shirt? Puma shirt, Panther shirt? Puma shirt…panther shirt?"

"Give me your money." Gruncle Stan simply said.

"Gruncle Stan!" Mabel screamed.

"What?! Lay off my back, will ya!"

"Dude, look! A Big foot, foot!" Rigby said as he saw the exhibition of a large foot.

"What? Nah! That's not a big foot, foot."

"Of course it is! Look, wow! It looks so real."

"Well, Mabel told me all in this place is fake." Mordecai said.

"You're the one who's fake!" Rigby said.

"You wanna fight man?!" Mordecai said and both of them began to fight while the cute biker cheered them up.

"Get em', Get em'!"

Then they stopped fighting, Mordecai then nervously said. "This isn't…that kind of fight man."

"Hey, Gruncle Stan, we've got something to ask you." Mabel said as she grabbed the old man to speak privately.

"Look, you can't do your greedy routine with our friends. We've got a idea tho." Dipper said.

"What kind of idea?"

"Remember the party we throwed in this place long ago? Y'know? You heard about the Summerween Festival? Well a lot of people will come to Gravity Falls. Which most of them will be teens…and teens will bring a lot of cash."

"Hmm…true, true. Is this going to cost me a thing?"

Rolling their eyes, Dipper and Mabel simply said. "No."

"Fair enough. Knock yourselves out!" Gruncle Stan laughed.

"Hey guys! We can make a party here before the Summerween Festival!" Mabel told the group.

"Nice, we can help." Phineas said and Ferb gave the thumbs up.

"It's going to be a theme party, I'll tell you the details later. But for now, I'm glad you guys could meet our Gruncle."

"So what now?" Buttercup asked.

"Well guess we can go back to the cabin. We can still hang around here if you want to?" Mabel said and everyone nervously rubbed behind their heads.

"Thought so." Dipper laughed.

"Sorry that our Gruncle tried to take your money." Mabel chuckled softly.

"How about throwing a pizza party later at the cabin?" Mordecai said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! The King of Pizza is pleased!" Rigby said.

"Sounds cool, you guys throw the best pizza parties." Mabel said.

"Alright, see ya later then." Mordecai said.

Walking out of the Mystery Shack, everyone left back at the cabin. Mabel and Buttercup hanged around their room.

"So, this party will be awesome, we could throw a karaoke in there and shit." Mabel said.

"Sounds good." Buttercup said as she throwed herself at her bed.

"So what're you going to wear for the party then?"

"Well…this?" Buttercup shrugged.

"You're kidding, right?" Mabel laughed.

Then Mabel stood up and take off her sweater, then put another that said the Word 'Shopping!'

"Well then, let's fix you up, come on!" Mabel said as she grabbed Buttercup's hand and gasped.

"Where are we going man?" Buttercup asked.

"To buy you something nice! Maybe a change of look too."

Then Mabel called a few friends and they met up on a nice clothes store.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in like forever!" Mabel said as she hugged her friends, a large girl and a smaller girl with glasses.

"It's good to see you again, Mabel." The smaller girl said.

"Hey, Buttercup, meet my friends, we used to hang around here in Gravity Falls, they're Grenda and Candy."

**[Grenda and Candy are characters from Gravity Falls.]**

"Nice to meet you!" The large girl said, she had the voice of a wrestler.

"Wow, so you're that super hero girl that Mabel tolds us about?" Candy asked.

"Uh…" Buttercup nervously said then grinned, proud. "That's right! Name's Buttercup, and I'm the leader of the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Better Blossom not hear that, am I right?" Mabel laughed while whispering.

"Hey guys, sorry, kinda messed up, thought you were on other store. Hey, name's Wendy." A older girl arrived, she wear lumberjack clothes.

**[Wendy is based on the character of the same name from Gravity Falls.]**

"Dude, this is Wendy." Mabel introduced then Buttercup to Wendy, they shooked hands.

"Nice to meet you." Buttercup nervously said then whispered at Mabel's ear. "So is this Dipper's crush?"

"Hehe…gorgeous, isn't she?" Mabel whispered back.

"What? No…well she's fine I guess…not that I think she's…cute."

"Calm down, man, well she's going to help us."

"With what?"

Later on, Buttercup found herself with her arms crossed, upset while the girls gathered clothes for her.

"Try all these up, you come out and let us see, alright?" Mabel giggled.

"No…" Buttercup said. "Not doing this."

"Why are you so scared of some clothes, man?"

"This isn't my style, won't wear a skirt or a dress again man, drop it."

"Look around, do you see a skirt or a dress. Besides, Mabel won't let you go dude." Wendy chuckled softly.

"Buttercup, why are ackin' so cray cray?" Mabel asked.

"Huh?" Buttercup tried not to smile, that sounded funny but she was playing the upset card.

"It's just clothes, man, c'mon. See this pants, they're totally chick!" Mabel said enthusiastically, then said. "Do it for me, man. Try new things."

"Fine…" Buttercup said and began to try out clothes.

"Glad you came Wendy, if there's someone who Buttercup can relate you, is you." Mabel told Wendy when Buttercup left to try some clothes.

"Don't worry man, can teach her a few things." Wendy winked.

Looking in the mirror, Buttercup never thought that she would ever try these kind of clothes before.

They weren't boys clothes, they were girl's clothes, yet were tomboyish it was definetly her style.

Surprised, Buttercup felt comfortable with Wendy around, she helped her mixing the outfits.

Then they found one that suits better and they left for a boutique where Buttercup had a change of look, a nice hair cut and finally, Wendy helped her up with the make up issue. Then Buttercup complained a bit.

Like in the clothes store, then Mabel convinced her to try and Wendy helped up.

Just applying a light amount of make up on her.

Like focusing on the eye liner, contrasting her Green eyes, a light shade in her eyebrows, instead of lipstick, she used lip gloss, but a light tone.

When Buttercup looked at herself in the mirror, she should have been disgusted.

But, Buttercup was more surprised than disgusted, she didn't looked girly.

"Wow…" Buttercup was speechless, she found out that she looked more appealing without looking all the air headed girls she despised.

"There you go man, you've got to be proud of your face. It's the kind of face that says: Fuck you man, I'm a tomboy and I'm still out of your league."

"Totally man!" Mabel laughed at Wendy's comment.

"This is…well it's…dunno what to say honestly." Buttercup said, blushing some.

"You look beautiful!" Mabel said and Buttercup blushed some more.

"Really?" Buttercup asked, more nervous.

"Totally!" Mabel laughed.

"Thanks…all of you." Buttercup smiled.

"Cut the drama, let's do something fun!" Wendy said.

"There's going to be a pizza party at our cabin, you guys wanna come?" Mabel asked and they all smiled.

They all walked back to the cabin, Buttercup was quite nervous, wearing her new outfit, her make up and new hair cut.

When they came in, they were all having a good time, however, they did noticed the new look on Buttercup, some of them were shocked.

Suddenly, Bubbles approached and smiled gleefully.

"Wow! You're…wow! Buttercup! You're so pretty!"

"Shut up…" Buttercup whispered, blushing some.

"No really, that look really suits you." Maggie added.

Walking forward, Mordecai handed Buttercup a Radicola bottle. "Cheers!"

Smiling, Buttercup raised her bottle and then drinked some.

"Now let's party! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai said.

"The Pizza King orders you to have fun!" Rigby said with a pizza Crown on his head.

Laughing, the rest began to dance and have a good time.

When the party ended, Mabel and Buttercup stepped into their room, still laughing some.

"Wow, Mordecai and Rigby truly are the best doing pizza parties." Buttercup said as she layed on her bed.

"Totally. Glad you had fun, I'm so glad you had a great time and that you liked your new look."

"Thanks…"

Jumping into Buttercup's bed, Mabel smiled, while Buttercup blushed.

"Having fun in Gravity Falls?"

"Kinda…hey…there's something I want to tell you…"

"What is it?" Mabel said as she turned to face her, making her a bit more nervous.

"Well…I want to say sorry that acted so weird for quite a while. It's not you…it's that well…having some issues with myself…trying to figure it out who am I, mean not like Blossom…but more like…had to think things through…y'know?"

"Don't worry about it man." Mabel chuckled.

"Well, there's something else…but don't want to freak you out…you sure you won't hate me after this?"

"What? How can you say that man, I won't ever hate you." Mabel smiled.

"Well…I like you."

"Thanks man, I like you too." Mabel said.

"No…I mean it…like, I really, really like you." Buttercup blushed madly, trying to face Mabel who smiled.

"Know what you mean man…kinda knew."

"Huh?!" Buttercup asked surprised. "You knew?"

"Of course silly, I'm not stupid." Mabel laughed.

"Why didn't you said anything?"

"Because you would freak out on me and go all defensive, glad you finally told me tho. How do you feel now? Better?"

"Kinda…now I will ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Mabel smiled, while she then noticed there were tears running down Buttercup's cheeks, messing the make up.

"Tell me…that it's not possible…that you and me won't ever happen…cause it's painful, I need you to crush me so I stop myself on keeping my hopes on something that is not possible…need to hear you say it, please! So I can move on! Please, Mabel…can't go on…can't think straight anymore with you on my thoughts."

Then shocked, Buttercup felt Mabel's lips against hers, the kiss didn't lasted long, but Buttercup was blushing madly and remained shocked after the kiss.

"Can't do that man…can't tell you that and I won't ever crush you because…to be honest…I'm not sure…" Mabel said.

Then Mabel brought Buttercup's hands with hers, holding them to each other.

"Look…remember when we met? You were new, on the cafeteria I joked and you laughed, broke the ice between us and in that moment…knew that I wanted to be your friend man." Mabel smiled.

"So…" Buttercup whispered.

"How about…we give each other a shot?" Mabel asked.

"You…like girls?"

"Well…like I said I'm not sure, you know my fanfiction right? I ship Princess Taffy and Marjorie the Werewolf, kinda…think I might be bisexual, who knows right? Like I made you experiment with that new look, think we've got to try to new things."

"Cause honestly, we both failed while dating guys." Mabel laughed.

Smiling, Buttercup layed on the bed and hold Mabel's hand close.

"So how was the kiss? Felt anything?" Mabel laughed softly while asking.

"It was fine…fireworks maybe." Buttercup whispered the last part making Mabel laugh.

Then Mabel leaned to kiss her cheek. "Well goodnight then."

"Hmm…go to your bed man…" Buttercup said.

"Why? We're so comfy now? Maybe we could cuddle!" Mabel complained.

"Seriously, I will shove you off the bed." Buttercup said.

"Make me." Mabel said with a daring tone.

There was a silence for a bit, before Butercup layed her head on the pillow.

"Hehe…" Mabel chuckled then leaned over as she spoke, making Buttercup blush some more as she felt her lips so close. "Why don't we make…"

Nervous, Buttercup then gasped when Mabel throw a pillow on her face.

"A pillow fight!"

Then they laughed as they began to hit each other with pillows.

Exhausted, they layed back on the bed.

"Scared the crap out of you, huh?" Mabel asked.

"Kinda…you're the best Mabel…" Buttercup smiled.

"I know." Mabel chuckled.

Then they went to sleep, while outside, two people looked at the cabin, a large monster and a small chubby man with big White hair.

"Soon…Dipper Pines…soon." The chubby guy said, it was none other than Gideon, the Pines' enemy.

Who lightly laughed in the shadows along a large monster with a mask that had a smiley and another man who looked like a hobo covered in messy clothes.

"Don't you worry mah dear Mabel, I will rescue you from that ignorant fool soon enough!" Gideon whispered to himself while he and the others disappeared through the Woods, back to the dark place where they hid away from everyone.

Whatever he had in mind, was probably up to no good. But he had a close eye on them, on that Pines' cabin he wanted to wreck and burn.

That night, Mabel felt uneasy, but she was glad Buttercup was by her side.


	11. The Human and the Dog

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 11: The Human and the Dog.**

The cabin was a mess after the pizza party the last night, everyone helped cleaning up and when they finished, Bubbles and her band and some other friends walked down the Woods, just for a walk.

Laughing and joking, the group kept close, until they heard a loud noise around the trees, suddenly Bubbles and the rest gasped, when the noise became quite louder than before, then Bubbles said.

"Stay back." Bubbles and Boomer were ready to fight as they saw the big monster that appeared out of nowhere, a large bull creature, like a Minotaur.

The monster attacked and Bubbles and Boomer defended their friends, who take cover on the trees while they fought.

Suddenly, the monster hitted Boomer hard and send him flying, breaking a few trees on the way.

When Bubbles tried to hit him, then the monster threw a punch that send her flying away in the air, then she gasped when somebody catched her.

Looking up, Bubbles thought it was Boomer, but it wasn't, this was a taller guy with long blonde hair waving in the air like in slow motion.

Wearing a White hat that looked like a bear's head and a few pieces of armor, a long mechanical prothesis on his right arm, the guy smiled down at Bubbles as he placed her down when they landed on the ground.

"You alright?" The blonde warrior asked as Bubbles remained shocked, blushing even, then the guy took a sword out.

"JAKE!" The guy screamed as a big yellow creature appeared out of nowhere and fight against the monster.

"On it man!" Jake said.

Fighting against these new heroes, the monster was overpowered, then the blonde warrior jumped up and landed his sword on top of the monster's head.

"Whoa…" Mordecai and Rigby said together as they watched the whole thing.

"Who are they?" Boomer asked as he rubbed the back of his head, the blonde guy walked forward after killing the monster and smiled at them, gently placing his sword back behind his back and spoke softly.

"Everyone alright? Nobody hurt?"

"That was the most amazing thing EVER!" Rigby said.

"Uh…thanks. Hehehe." The blonde guy said.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Frida asked.

Then the blonde guy chuckled. "It's Finn the Human, this is my friend, Jake the Dog."

"Don't be afraid Chromotopians, I might be a magical dog, but I'm cool." Jake said as he shrinked to a normal dog size.

"Chromotopians?" Maggie asked. "You guys know our band?!"

"Eh…what band?" Finn asked.

"Well, we're a rock band. If you didn't called us like that because of that, why did you called us Chromotopians?" Frida asked.

"Eh…" Finn nervously said.

"Well…when you guys arrived, we saw the name on your drum." Jake said, giving the thumbs up to Finn who smiled.

"Oh…" Maggie said. "Thought you were fans."

"Thank you." Bubbles walked forward in front of Finn, blushing lightly. "For saving me…hmm, Finn right?"

"Oh…don't worry." Finn said.

Then Boomer noticed and out of jealously said.

"Don't thank him, Bubbles, you're over reacting. You can fly and the fall won't have killed ya."

"Really?" Finn asked.

Then Bubbles turned around to face Boomer, rather concerned about his tone. "They don't know that, Finn saved me regardless of my super powers."

"Well, we should go, call the cops." Boomer said.

The others looked at each other, rather uncomfortable of the situation, however Mordecai then said.

"Finn! You should come with us man! Bring that thing up and show our friends, we'll throw a party! For saving our lives, bro!"

"You're my hero, Finn." Rigby said and then chuckled. "You like pizza?"

"Dude, we're not making another pizza party." Maggie said.

Facing Maggie, Mordecai and Rigby then complained. "But they saved our lives! Party, party, party!"

"Hey, look guys we're flattered but that's alright, I'm glad you're alright." Finn said.

"By the way, you're not shocked about me speaking?" Jake asked. "We've run into a lot of people here and everybody freaks out."

"Don't worry, we used to know a talking dog back in our hometown." Bubbles said.

"Hey, aren't we going to call the cops?" Boomer asked.

"Don't worry about it, Boomer, chill." Mordecai said.

"Come with us, Finn!" Rigby said, looking up at the tall guy, he was as tall as Mordecai, and he looked as old as they did.

"Uh…dunno, is everyone alright with it?" Finn asked.

"You and Jake are welcome at our cabin." Bubbles said.

"What?! You're not serious are you? We just met them?"

"What's going on with you, Boomer? Why so hostile, please, calm down already, they helped us, they're not bad guys, are ya?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course not. We're adventurers." Finn said.

"Let's bring this thing with us man!" Rigby said, pointing at the dead Manotaur.

"You should leave it there man." Jake said.

"Other animals have to eat, y'know? Circle of Life and that sort of junk. Everyone has to be someone's poop someday." Finn said.

Laughing, Mordecai and Rigby then walked towards Finn and Jake, leading the way to the cabin.

"Let's go, you're the most amazing guys we've ever met. Where do you live?" Mordecai asked as they walked away, Frida, Maggie and Laney Penn following.

Behind, Bubbles and Boomer looked at each other, unable to say anything, there was an awkward silence for a while until Bubbles then said.

"You're alright?"

"How can you trust them? We just met them?"

"Dunno…" Bubbles nervously said.

"Let's…just go."

"Hey…cheer up." Bubbles smiled as she took Boomer's hand with hers, walking back to the cabin, suddenly Boomer smiled.

"Sorry…"

"Hey, it's alright." Bubbles said with a smile.

"This is our cabin man." Mordecai told Finn and Jake, then took his keys out.

Then Jake looked around and said. "It's nice, so you all live here?"

"For a while." Rigby said and they walked into the cabin, walking to the main room, everyone was there, eating.

Looking back, suddenly, Dipper asked. "Who's that?"

"You don't know him?" Mordecai and Rigby asked. "Thought you knew everyone at Gravity Falls."

"Nope."

"This is Finn." Mordecai said. "We ran into a monster man…and this cool dudes helped us out!"

"It was a Manotaur." Finn said.

"What?! You ran into a Manotaur!?" Dipper asked.

"You guys alright?" Mabel asked.

"Like we said, Finn and Jake helped us out!" Mordecai said.

"It was nothing." Finn chuckled softly.

"Whoa, you're so tall." Mabel looked up at Finn and he chuckled. "Name's Mabel, but you can call me the girl of your dreams!"

"Hey, what're you doing?" Buttercup whispered behind her and she chuckled.

"Calm down man, just being friendly." Mabel laughed.

When the introductions were done, then Mordecai began to tell the story of Finn and Jake saving them back in the Woods.

Everyone enjoyed the tale, Finn and Jake began to tell them tales of their adventures.

The only one who didn't trusted them however, was Boomer, specially since Bubbles listened to Finn and Jake, laughing at their jokes, enjoying their company, Boomer sure was jealous.

"What is this land, Ooo, that you talk about?" Mordecai asked.

"Well…eh…" Finn nervously said.

"Sometimes we make up names for countries…we were in eh…Chihuahua!" Jake said, giving the thumbs up again, saving Finn who laughed softly.

"Oh nice, how about making some quesadillas?" Mordecai said.

"Dude, remember that time we got lost in the Woods with the tortillas man?" Rigby reminded Mordecai who shivered lightly.

"Hate that time man."

"You guys really know Thor or you made that up aswell?" Maggie asked.

"No, no. That's real, we spend some time with that guy and his warriors on Asgard."

"Whoa…you guys know any other Avengers?" Dipper asked.

"Avengers?" Jake asked.

"Is that a band too?" Finn asked.

"No…" Maggie said. "You guys never heard of the tragedy in New York? Avengers saved the day and shit?"

"Nope."

"Iron Man? Hulk? Captain America?" Frida asked.

"Hmm…no." Finn said.

"How about Batman?" Dipper asked.

"That…a band too?" Finn asked.

"Wow, you guys need to get out more." Mabel said.

"Well, guess we need to go now." Finn said as he stood up.

"It's dark outside, we need to go, thanks for the nachos and drinks." Jake said.

"Nice, where do you stay? Maybe we can hang out again?" Mordecai asked.

"In the Woods, man." Finn said.

"There's a cabin in the Woods? Can you draw us a map?"

"No, we literally live in the Woods, we stay on a camp we made." Jake said.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"You guys don't have a house?" Rigby said.

"Hey, guys, they saved our lives, how about they stay here for a while?" Mordecai suggested.

"No, no. We're alright, you don't have to do that. We don't want to cause any trouble." Finn said.

"Well…" Dipper said.

"It's alright, we'll go now." Finn said.

"Don't go Finn, we've got plenty of rooms here, c'mon Dipper, what do you say, they don't have a place to stay, besides they're fun." Mabel said.

"Well, guess they can stay." Dipper said.

"You sure about that Dipper, you better think this a bit more." Boomer said.

"Well…they're cool. They can stay, everyone is alright with this?" Dipper asked.

They all began to cheer up and continued talking on the main room with Finn and Jake.

By the time they went to sleep, Bubbles woke up and walked towards the main room.

Then gasped, Bubbles found out that Finn was staying in the couch, and Jake was on a drawer, then Bubbles startled Finn, waking him up.

"Sorry, sorry! Didn't meant to wake you up." Bubbles said.

"No, miss don't eat my pizza!" Jake woke up suddenly at the voice.

"What're you guys doing here? Weren't you sleeping at the room, on the bed? What happened?" Bubbles asked.

Then Finn spoke nervously, he was covered in a sleeping bag.

"Well…after sleeping so long on the Woods, kinda…well can't sleep without the sleeping bag. It's uncomfortable to sleep just in a bed. Y'know? Sorry, if we scared you, we thought you guys won't notice."

"Oh…" Bubbles said.

"Well…what happened why are you awake?" Jake said.

"Just went to grab a glass of water." Bubbles said nervously.

"Well going to grab a cup of coffee, hope you don't mind, I'll bring the glass of water." Jake said.

Taking off the sleeping bag then Finn took a seat on the couch, gently he spoke.

"Hey, there's something I need to tell you, we haven't been completly honest with you." Finn said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, it's complicated we…kinda think that something odd is going on this place. And that something is going to happen, we think…you guys are in danger."

"Wow…that sounds serious." Bubbles said, taking a seat. "You're not making this up, do you?"

"No, no. I'm serious. Look Bubbles, know you guys just met us, but we mean no harm. You can trust us. We want to help you guys."

"Thanks Finn."

"Does…the name…Black Monster rings a bell?" Finn asked.

"No." Bubbles said. "Why?"

"Nothing…thought that you would know."

Coming back from the kitchen, Jake handed the glass of water to Bubbles who stood up and said.

"Thanks, have to go now, sleep well."

"What did you told her man?" Jake asked.

"Well, not much."

"You're going to freak them out if we tell them, we should make a calm approach, y'know? Take it easy bro."

"Thanks Jake."

"Let's sleep."

Sleeping, they tried to forget, while in some other place in Gravity Falls, where Le Quack hide.

Locked down, a man had a dream, where a giant metal thing fell from the sky, freezing it, the old man with the White hair and the Golden Crown then died, crushed by the metal thing.

Suddenly, the man woke up when he saw the image of the Cosmic Owl and screamed.

"Kee hee hee hahahaha!" The man laughed lightly, he was wearing suit, blue glasses and a crown.

"What's going on Simon?" The little girl, Marcy asked.

Giggling silly, Simon then answered.

"This crazy dream…haha! A giant pill fell from the sky and I froze it! Then it fell on me and poop!" Laughing some more Simon then said. "Didn't liked it, there weren't any princesses on it."

**[Simon Petrikov is based on the Ice Queen, Marcy is based on Young Marceline from Adventure Time.]**

"Oh Simon…" Marcy said.

"Calm down, Gunther, I'm still here." Simon said.

Looking up, Marcy noticed Simon was beyond any help, he wasn't even locked, there were only two bars on the prison, the only thing keeping him from leaving was the insanity the Crown caused, and the large line on the ground that said.

'Don't cross.'

"Well…I wanna dream again with my ice princess…kee hee! Think I'm going to meet her, and marry her."

The walls were covered in drawings of the ice princess, that closely resembled to certain someone called…Blossom.

"We're going to be happy together! My future wife! Keee hee hahahahaha!"

Worried, Marcy sighed as Simon was consumed by his insanity.


	12. Triangles

**Base don The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. CHAPTER EDITED AND UPDATED.**

**Chapter 12: Triangles.**

Walking around the hallway, Blossom was talking with Brick on the phone. They were catching up, since Brick stayed in Megaville, not only in Gravity Falls were there happening weird things, but also back on Megaville, a new case appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, so…definetly Finn and Jake left?" Blossom asked as she arrived at the main room.

"Well it looks like it, dunno why they left without sayin' anything." Mordecai said.

"Thought we were having fun." Rigby sighed.

Suddenly, Mordecai turned to ask Blossom. "Why, something wrong?"

"What? No. Just wanted to ask them a few things." Blossom said.

"Oh alright, well they did said they had a camp in the forest right?" Mordecai asked Rigby who nodded and said.

"We should go and see if we can find them."

"Thanks guys." Blossom said and they waved, while she went to speak again with Brick on the cellphone.

"_Y'know, you should try and relax some, you're in a vacation trip after all." _Brick said on the other line.

"Can't…found the laboratory, going to try and break in later. It's suspicious that it was absorbed by Conglom-O industries…several of the inmates of Foster's Asylum had a past with that company."

"_Well, at least Le Quack and Bear Capicola used to work there…"_

"But the question is…why did Princess Bubblegum murdered the CEO of the laboratory?"

"_Will be sure to ask her when we arrest her."_

"How's that case going?" Blossom asked as she rested her back against the wall.

"_Not good, we haven't found a lead of Le Quack, Bubblegum or McLean…much less that Gleeful guy. Remember he was a part of Gravity Falls…so better watch out."_

"Well, Dipper and Mabel already have thought of that. They had run the Word around town, just in case. There are several police people keeping an eye on Bud Gleeful's house."

"_Well…be sure to call me if there's anything odd going on, you sure you prefer me to stay here and not be there with you?"_

"Huh? What does that mean?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"_Geez…you're such a nerd, do you really need me to spell it out for you?" _Brick teased.

"Please…shut up." Blossom made a sarcastic laugh. "Seriously, dunno what's going on with you. For a bad boy…you sure sound like you're begging."

"_Yeah, next time we see each other, I'll buy a fancy car, and shout pick up lines at ya."_

"Quit it!" Blossom laughed.

"_Nerd. Made you laugh."_

"Whatever, so…what's going on with these Mushrooms guys you told me about?"

"_Hard to say, but they have been murdering people with ties to the criminal world."_

"So, average anarchists then?"

"_Like I said…hard to tell. With these guys, it has been hard to keep focused on solving Velma's murder."_

"Was about to ask you about that case…"

"Hey Blossom!" Dexter called out from the other side of the hallway.

Surprised, Blossom turned around to face Dexter and told Brick on the phone.

"Call you back?"

"_Don't tell me…that guy right?"_

"Be nice." Blossom sighed softly and Dexter noticed who she was talking with and rolled his eyes.

"_Kay then, like I said, anything happens and first thing you do is call me, alright?"_

"Wow…alright."

"_What?"_

"Nothing, surprised about your concern, that's all." Blossom chuckled.

Then Dexter, burning with jealously simply said. "You know what, forget it."

Out of surprise, Blossom then told Brick. "Will call you back." Walking towards Dexter, who was walking away, pissed off, then stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, forget it. Go and call your boyfriend again." Dexter said in a rude tone, making Blossom uncomfortable, she then asked.

"Excuse me? Hey, where are you going? Why so hostile, Dexter?" Blossom kept asking Dexter as he tried to go away from her sight, he then turned around and raised his voice.

"Nothing! It was a mistake! Ever since that guy came to Megaville, you've done nothing but to hang with him more than when you used to hang out with me!" Dexter almost screamed, everyone surprised looked at them and Dexter making a scene.

Whispering, Mabel told Buttercup. "Total Drama, huh?"

"Should…I break in? He's being a jerk." Buttercup whispered back.

"Nah man, let your sis handle things, she's a big girl." Mabel chuckled.

"We need to talk." Blossom said as she tried to grab Dexter's hand and he moved away.

"No, I had enough! You know, at first I thought it was because you had existential problems. That maybe you'll forget on this trip. It was a mistake of mine to think we could be something else."

Looking around, Blossom noticed everyone's stare at them, she then took a deep breath, and said, being brutally honest now. "You wanna know the truth? Here, in front of everyone here?"

"Shoot." Dexter said.

"You're a friend, since we met, we discussed, we've talked about this. And I always tell you I'm not interested, I won't be interested. You know, I've tried to be nice, because I know your past with Dee Dee. But I've come to the conclusion that your 'genious' status have gone way too far. You're spoiled."

"Spoiled?" Dexter chuckled sarcastically.

"You use the Word 'we', but there's not 'we'. Dexter. You can only be a friend to me, Dexter. Are we clear?"

"Have it your way. Have fun with your stupid boyfriend." Dexter said and walked away.

Quite frustated, Blossom turned around and saw Isabella.

"Don't listen to him. You're alright?"

"Fine." Blossom smiled. "Sorry about that guys…" Blossom said.

"Wow…what the fuck? Why is Dexter being such a bitch lately?" Maggie asked.

"You know, that guy has always being like that. Seriously, dunno why you're friends with him anyway." Mordecai added.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Phineas asked Mordecai, surprised by his comment.

"Well…" Dipper interrupted. "To be honest, Mordecai is right…Dexter has being the lone guy, not because we're intimidated by his intellect, but because he was a jerk most of the time."

Blinking, Blossom asked. "So…none of you guys like Dexter at all?"

"If we have to be brutally honest, like you were with him. No." Frida said while sipping her coffee. "If it weren't for you or Phineas we wouldn't hang out with him at all. This isn't because his sister dying that made him like that."

"That guy always called us stupid when we were younger." Mabel added.

"Wow…" Blossom and Phineas looked at each other.

"Sorry, hope this doesn't makes a problem with the rest of us." Mordecai said.

"No, don't worry about it." Blossom smiled, and so did Phineas.

"Even you Ferb?" Phineas asked his brother, who looked from side to side.

"Before Dee Dee died, I always thought Dexter was a jerk with his sister. I mean, I met Dee Dee, I studied with her." Mordecai said.

"Really?" Blossom asked.

"She was nice, unlike Dexter. He always degraded her for a reason, calling her stupid all the time. Just like Mabel says, if you don't agree with him, he behaves like that."

"Well…next time he behaves like that, I'll talk to him, kay? Just don't go around and throw punches, alright?" Blossom told Mordecai who laughed.

"Don't worry about it."

Somewhere in the Woods, Le Quack and some other villians had a meeting in his hideout, they had let out Simon out of his prison on the basement, Lacey Shadows had brought him a few pictures of his 'Ice Princess'.

"Oh…she's so beautiful! Hee hahahahaha!" Simon said, while little Marcy sighed behind him, then Le Quack brought a man in a wheel chair.

That man, was Agent P, he was not wearing his iconic hat, or his coat.

"Something wrong with Bill?" Petrikova, Simon's sister, a tall pale woman with russian accent asked Le Quack who then responded.

"Hasn't spoken in a long time. We think Bill is losing the connection with Perry."

Walking forward, Heloise gently brought Agent P's hand with hers.

But Agent P didn't reacted whatsoever, then Heloise spoke.

"Can you hear me? It's Heloise. Bill? Can you hear me? Say something."

No response.

"You know, think you should step back." Le Quack said.

"Bill always talks to me." Heloise said and then gasped when Agent P wrapped his hands around her neck and throw her down to the floor, strangling her.

"NO!" Le Quack said as he tried to take Agent P off Heloise. "Not this one Bill! I will get you a blonde one, but not this one! We need her and you know it!"

"Make him stop!" Lacey tried to help out, Heloise having a hard time to breathe until finally Le Quack took Agent P off Heloise.

Coughing madly, Heloise crawled away, scared.

Suddenly, Agent P floated into the air.

Everyone in the room, shocked, looking up at the man floating while he spoke.

"_Grey, Blue and Green."_

"_Two eyes, one eye, no eyes."_

"_Fusion, Mutation and Materialization."_

"_Blue Jay, Racoon and Fly."_

"_Sword, Scythe and Wand."_

"_By three it was imprisoned."_

"_By three is released."_

"_By three will be destroyed."_

"_When the alchemists awaken…the place will be gone, and the colorful city will bleed…"_

Listening, everyone was shocked.

Falling down, Agent P spoke no more.

Quickly, Le Quack helped him up and placed him back in the Wheel chair, where he remained silent once again.

"Why doesn't he simply tell us what's going on?" Lacey asked.

"Hehe…Bill has always being a cryptic guy." Petrikova said.

"It's no fun to him to tell us everything. We have to figure it out who the alchemists are." Le Quack said.

Then someone cleared his throat, walking forward was Gideon Gleeful who laughed softly. "Lil' ol' me has a idea of who those alchemists might be." He took a book, a journal that looked like Dipper's except this one had the number '2' instead.

Back in the Pines' cabin.

Blossom tried to sleep.

However, there was something about her investigation that kept her awake, she took a seat in the bed, and looked at the window, there were some shadows there that made her gasp softly.

Those little shadows noticed and moved away, Blossom stood up and quickly went to check.

But there was nobody there.

However, Blossom kept hearing small whispers in the hallway.

Quite scared, she went to check.

But again, there was nobody there. Blossom took a deep breathe and went back to sleep, however, the voices never seized.


	13. Meanwhile in Megaville

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story and original character Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 13: Meanwhile in Megaville.**

"Kay, like I said, anything happens and the first thing you do is call me, alright?" Brick answered to Blossom on the phone, the tall orange haired young man being firm with his statement.

"_Wow…alright." _Blossom responded, quite surprised about his tone.

"What?" Brick asked.

"Nothing, surprised about your concern, that's all." She chuckled softly.

Brick cracked a smile that Blossom was unable to see, however he raised an eyebrow, he heard the voice of Dexter on the other end, for the sound of it, he assumed Dexter was quite upset with him talking to Blossom.

"Will call you back." Blossom simply said and then hung up, catching Brick in the middle of saying something, he rubbed his eyes and placed the phone back in his pocket, he turned around and saw a blue haired man wearing a large Brown jacket called Moville and a bald young man with sun glasses and a suit called Nigel.

**[Guest starring Moville from Moville Mysteries.]**

They were in the Megaville Police Department.

"Hey boss!" Brick raised his voice and walked towards them, they turned around towards Brick as they heard him and then he continued, speaking to Nigel. "I need to go to Gravity Falls, Blossom and the others might need backup. Weird shit is going on at Gravity Falls."

Quite unsure, Nigel sighed and responded. "We need you here, you know that."

"I wasn't asking for your permission. I simply gave you the curtesy of knowing why I will leave Megaville." Brick said and started walking away before Nigel grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

"Get off me!" Brick free himself of Nigel's grip and to his surprise he found him smiling.

"Alright man, alright…I will call Agent Xero, she's still there. As a matter of fact, think we could use another agent there, since…she hasn't responded in a while. Go to this address, we have our headquarters there, please…try and find her."

Brick listened, when Nigel finished speaking he sighed and smiled. "Alright, I will try."

"Don't try, find her. That's an order." Nigel said with a serious look on his face.

"Hehe…on it Boss." Brick waved goodbye and left quite in a hurry.

"You sure about this?" Moville asked. "You seem to give these Rowdyruffs a lot of freedom."

"Don't worry about them, worry about your case, you were going to talk to me about it. So you've got a theory then?"

"Come. You need to see this." Moville said and they walked around the Police Department.

Suddenly, Nigel recognized the office they were walking towards to, it was Velma's. Recalling slowly as they walked the time she and Nigel spend trying to capture Black White, he felt sick, he wasn't able to solve her murder til now, he hoped that Moville had any leads in that case, so they walked in and he saw the board.

Covered in papers, photos, all leads to Black White, he raised an eyebrow, this was Velma's board.

"What is this? Why are you using the Black White board? We're trying to solve Velma's murder."

"Well…I have a theory." Moville said. "But you're not going to like it."

"Shoot." Nigel said, quite uncomfortable with the board in front of him.

"Remember Velma always thought that she made a mistake with the Black White profile? That Jake Reddington aka Rainbow the Clown might not been Black White? Well, what about if she was right?"

"You're not serious." Nigel took a deep breath.

"Think about it. You saw Black White on the scene. But look at the pictures, Black White on the tv speaking to the city, and Black White walking out of the Conglom-O building."

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Made some digging, the suit is slightly different in both people, plus…security camera that we recovered in Conglom-O's ruins catched Black White walking down the hallway, the height on the Conglom-O Black White is slightly shorter than the Black White that walked out of Conglom-O. Crazy isn't that right?"

Suddenly, Nigel took a deep breath and then responded. "If you ask for my opinion…"

"Well that's the whole point, isn't that?"

"You're quite…I don't know how to say this politely, so…I will say it. You're out of your mind." Nigel looked at Moville. "You know what I told Velma right? You're trying to see things that aren't there. Black White is in Foster's, it had always been Jake Reddington toying with yours and Velma's mind."

"But what if he's not?" Moville said with a calm tone, obviously understanding Nigel's opinion.

"Hear yourself Moville!" Nigel raised his voice, then looked outside and saw a few police men looking at the office, he walked towards the window and pulled down the curtains to keep the chat private.

"Let's say…that Black White is not Jake." Moville continued. "This is all hyphotethical. Imagine that Black White broke Jake's mind into thinking he is Black White, he needed him to take the blame, this is a high purpose he has for him. In case more colors dare to walk into the city."

"If he's not Black White…then who is Black White?" Nigel turned around to face Moville again.

"Well, a psychopath taking a break. A break he won't be able to keep for long. There are tons of new colors in town and he knows it. He was able to stop killing back a decade ago because he knew he was torturing this city. They didn't deserved heroes. Until the Powerpuffs came. They inspired this city, they did what the previous heroes didn't do. Bring the colors back."

"Tons of super heroes came back. And they protect this city now. Black White is out there and he knows it. You might think he'll be patiently waiting for the opportunity to strike again. But he needs to play the defeated card. He's supposed to be imprisoned in a Asylum. Frustated, he must be. Imagine that somehow, Velma found a lead. Remember what she told you back the day she died right?"

"What about it?" Nigel recalled that time when Velma hurried out of the Police Department.

"That time she left in a hurry from what you've told me. What if she found a lead to Black White, what if she actually confronted the guy and she was killed for it? Now his secret is safe, walking around Megaville. Free. Except he isn't really free. He knows there's colors out there. And he's fighting himself, he will have the need to kill. But if he does he'll be exposed, however he'll find a way."

"Probably he killed already. We need to check up every minor murder in Megaville and we'll find a pattern, a small excuse he needs for to get rid of his murderous urges. Because, Velma's killer is out there. And like I said, he'll need to kill again. Will you help me bring this psychopath to justice or will you keep thinking Velma was wrong about that?"

Suddenly, Nigel took a seat on the desk, taking some time to respond, and when he did, he said. "When do we start?"

Somewhere else, back at the Kinder Garden where Miss Grey worked at, she was in her office with another woman. A shorter purple long haired woman with glasses, her clothes screamed the Word 'hippie' all the way, they were speaking about the job this woman had. The newest teacher in the place.

"Thanks for the opportunity Miss Grey." The woman smiled while Barbara checked some papers, suddenly she looked up at her and smiled aswell.

"Don't you worry about it Oceanbird. We'll keep your record hidden from the rest of the staff. However, I will need to ask you if you're succesfully clean?" The pale blonde woman smiled once again.

"Oh…it's been quite some time since…" Oceanbird sighed softly and responded. "No, I haven't used drugs in a long time. You can do a check up if you want to."

"Well, it won't be necessary, I trust you." Barbara chuckled.

Then Oceanbird smiled once again.

"Thank you."

"Don't you worry about it, dear. However, you'll need check ups later, not for me. For my bosses, we have to be sure you aren't fixing yourself." Barbara stood up and walked towards Oceanbird.

The room turned quite darker, Barbara looked at Oceanbird as she kept speaking, but she couldn't hear her voice.

Instead she heard other voices, disturbing little whispers.

"_Do it…kill her, do it, kill her. Kill. Kill. KILL!"_

However, Barbara didn't looked worried, in fact, she wasn't even uncomfortable with her urges.

While Oceanbird spoke, she smiled. She felt in control.

Out of a sudden, Barbara sighed.

Then took a pen from her desk, and with a fast move she stuck it right in Oceanbird's throat, quickly her blood poured down, she tried to scream but blood came out of her mouth, clearly soffocating her, looking at Barbara with this fearful look.

While the blonde woman looked down with a smile, watching her victim die on a pool of her own blood, she suddenly snapped out of it and saw Oceanbird with a smile.

What she saw was just her imagination running wild.

Oceanbird was fine, and she hadn't murdered a innocent woman in her own office.

"Is everything alright, Miss Grey?" Oceanbird gently asked with a worried tone, still smiling however.

"Oh…" Barbara rubbed her forehead lightly. "Yeah, just tired. Well, we're done here. Summer school will start soon. Art classes will be your subject. I know you'll do just fine, don't you worry. See ya then? I'll go back home, I need to lay down I think."

"Thanks for this chance once again Miss Grey. I'll see you then."

"Take care." Barbara lead the way out.

"Thanks. You too, bye!" Oceanbird waved as she left.

Barbara went back into her office and took something out of a drawer. She began to walk out of the Kinder Garden.

Walking down the streets, Barbara didn't stopped for quite a while.

Lost in her thoughts, Barbara knew that she needed her own drug.

Those chemicals that her own brain made everytime she killed, to see a color being bleach away, she couldn't help but smile sickly as she thought about it, suddenly she ran into someone who looked quite distracted and gently raised her voice to ask softly.

"Hey, excuse me sir. Can you tell me the time?" Barbara smiled and the man snapped out of his trance, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts aswell, a tall white haired man who looked at his watch when Barbara asked her the time, suddenly he gasped softly, he was shoved into a dark alley and groaned as he felt his chest being stabbed several times until Barbara let him collapse against the wall.

Barbara panted heavily and also took a seat on the cold floor with the man, coughing some blood from his mouth, he was.

"Sorry…this isn't personal." Barbara spoke, suddenly facing the man, who looked at her, terrified.

"Just needed someone to talk to." Barbara smiled.

"You know who am I?" Barbara kept a smile on her face, suddenly turning rather sweet, like if the man could see a little piece of her broken humanity if she still had it in her. "I'm the Bleach Killer." She chuckled.

"Well…at least that's how they used to call me. Now it's…Black White. I want you to know, who killed you. I'm sorry…I just…" She took a deep breath. "I needed this so bad…"

"H-help…" The man tried to scream, however just a soft whisper was heard and she smiled.

"No use, don't bother. If you try to scream you'll die faster. You're having a serious internal bleeding, you'll be alive just enough for me to finish speaking." Barbara said.

"Do you know how it feels? To see someone you care about die? I've seen it…several times. People I cared about just...poofed. Hehe. This city brought me towards the edge. These people, you. You guys basically killed them. It's not fair…I thought, but then I realized, that I'm a Agent of Chaos. I'm supposed to be bleaching these colors away, these people don't deserve heroes, they don't deserve colors."

"This city…is Black and White." Barbara turned to a serious look.

"And mark my words, you won't be the last person I kill. I will cause this city's Absense of Color. I will make the rest see the world the way I see it."

Then Barbara smiled once again, the man seemed to be breathing his last breathe, tears running down on his terrified face. Suddenly, the man's eyes turned empty, and Barbara knew he was dead, she laughed softly.

Hearing some noise around the corner, she hurried away, when people came towards the alley, she was gone, back home, where she took a good nice nap.

Back at the Park, a large van was ready to leave.

Towards Gravity Falls. It was half of the group of friends of the Powerpuffs that would travel to enjoy their Summer Break.

There, a large group was out, chatting, laughing.

While a short overweight green skinned man and a larger hairy man that looked like a yeti put the bags in the vehicle.

**[Guest starring Skips and Muscle Man from Regular Show.]**

Suddenly, they were interrupted, as they heard Brick asking them.

"Excuse me, you guys heading for Gravity Falls right?"

"Well duh." The green skinned man laughed. "Don't you read what's written on the van? Gravity Falls Fest dude! Wooooooooooo!"

"You're that Rowdyruff guy right?" Skips asked.

Turning around, Muscle Man gasped. "Whoa, Rowdyruff? You serious dude?!"

"That's right. I need a ride to Gravity Falls if that's alright."

"What?"

"Need a ride to Gravity Falls. I'm a SHIELD Agent." Brick took out his badge.

"Why don't you just fly there, dude? Aren't you like…a super hero?" Muscle Man asked.

"Alright, I'll fly, just a question, why don't you try running all the way to Gravity Falls." Brick said with a serious look on his face.

"Well played sir." Muscle Man said.

"Welcome aboard." Skips said.

"Thanks." Brick said, soon enough, they finished with the bags and the van drove away.

Towards Gravity Falls, where the Summerween Fest would take place. Brick was worried about Blossom, she told him about a laboratory.

Knowing that they would find something that would disturb them, he was determined, however. To help Blossom out anyway he could, she wouldn't do it all alone, he wouldn't let that to take place.

Looking out of the window as they drove, Brick knew what he felt about her, but she told him that she wasn't ready.

Perhaps, someday, he'll manage to make her change her mind.


	14. Ice Princess

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. From this point on, all chapters will remain untouched until I complete this story. I just edited The City Without Heroes and all the chapters on this fic aswell so check them out if you want to, there's additional content but I'll try to put notes, to remind people that I did some changes. Dedicate this chapter to Payton Love, that guest and ReadLoverNumber1 who reviewed this story, thanks a lot, you made me want to update sooner.**

**Chapter 14: Ice Princess.**

That next morning, outside, everyone stood waiting for The Park's van to arrive. Muscle Man and Skips drove all night to get there to Gravity Falls on time.

Parking outside of the larger Pines' cabin, everyone in the van began to step down and greet their friends.

Obviously the first ones that got out were the little ones. Laughing lightly, a dark skinned little girl with glasses went to hug Brandy, the Powerpuff's sister. "Told ya, we'll come!"

"I'm so glad to see you!" Brandy said.

Behind them, a short boy with curly hair and a big grin stepped forward to hug the girls.

"We made it! YAY!" Steven said, making the girls giggle lightly.

**[Guest starring Steven Universe, Ruby, Sapphire and Connie from the show Steven Universe.]**

"Hey don't forget about me!" Another boy stepped down, Brandy chuckled and everyone hugged Tuck Carbuckle together.

**[Guest starring Tuck Carbuckle from the show My Life as a Teenage Robot.]**

Blossom and her sisters watched the cute scene, Bubbles giggled softly. Blossom noticed that Ruby and Sapphire also came with them, she raised her eyebrow but nevertheless, shooked hands with them. "Never thought you guys would come."

The short tomboy Gem with the ruby colored skin smirked. "Well… back home we thought that it was for the best to come along and keep a eye on Steven. But don't worry, Pearl and Amethyst stayed to protect Megaville city."

"Really? Well I can understand that you guys wanted someone to keep a eye on Steven but… why you guys decided to Split apart?"

"Think that coming as Garnet wouldn't be a good idea." Sapphire said. "This is a Summer vacation trip, and we don't really need to fight in a place like this. So we're taking a break of our own."

"Something like that." Ruby chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Fair enough. Hope you guys have as fun much as we do." Blossom said and chuckled softly.

"You?" Buttercup said, catching the attention of Blossom, who sighed softly as she then noticed Brick walking down the van.

"It's a pleasure to see you aswell." Brick said with a smirk, looking at Blossom afterwards. "You really thought I would let you have all the fun here?"

"There's no fun here… I mean… there is fun… just not the kind of fun you mean." Blossom said nervously.

"Nerd." Brick laughed softly.

"Ugh…get a room." Buttercup walked away from them, making both Bubbles and Mabel laugh.

"Shut up!" Blossom blushed madly and then sighed. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, you did said there were a few strange things going on here. Plus, a agent is lost. You've seen Agent Xero lately?"

"Not since we arrived here." Blossom shrugged.

"Going to check SHIELD's headquarters and I'll get back with you. Don't have fun without me, and you know what I mean." Brick winked but then turned into a serious face when everyone wasn't looking. Blossom knew he meant that she shouldn't explore Petrikov's labs by herself.

Sighing softly, she nodded with a smile. "Wouldn't mind some help."

Without them noticing, Dexter had watched the scene, he had a furious look on his face. He was jealous, since Blossom and Brick had become closer each day. Dexter had a crush on Blossom, and everyone knew about it, cause it was hard not to notice.

Turning around, Dexter walked away, almost running into other newcomers like Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. "Whoa man, watch it!" Randy exclaimed, behind him followed Theresa Fowler, his girlfriend who asked.

"What's up with him?"

Sighing softly, Buttercup approached with Mabel by her side. "It's a long story, forget about him, glad you guys came!"

"So, when is the festival going to start?" Howard asked.

**[Guest starring Randy Cunningham, Theresa Fowler and Howard Weinerman from the show Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.]**

"We missed you guys!" Mabel hugged Theresa who chuckled softly. "The Summerween festival is going to take place soon, during Summerween of course! Meanwhile we can have a few more pizza parties!"

"What do we missed? Dipper texted me the other day saying that Mordecai and Rigby had a man crush?" Randy laughed softly with Howard.

"We met some pretty weird people. We'll talk inside, shall we?" Buttercup said and they nodded.

"In our defense, it wasn't a man crush." Mordecai said as he helped Skips and Muscle Man taking down some boxes of Radicola and beer. "It's bro respect."

"Fancy words for man crush." Maggie teased with a laugh, making everyone laugh aswell.

There were others that also came with them, Frida talked with a friend of hers, Kick Buttowski, they used to date, but not anymore. They were in good terms, for now they were pretending to be still in a relationship, and Kick didn't mind making her that favor, to lie for her. Since she didn't want Manny, another ex to be looking for her in that way.

**[Guest starring Kick Buttowski from the show of the show of the same name.]**

"Ooops, sorry shorty." Manny had just shoved Kick with his elbow slightly, obviously looking for a fight, Frida stopped him and shooked her head, Kick just glared. Manny walked towards the cabin and left the scene.

"Sorry for that." Frida said.

"Don't worry about it. Someday he's going to get his ass kicked if he keeps that attitude." Kick responded, making Frida sighed softly.

**[Guest starring Manny Rivera from the show El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera.]**

"Forget it, he's not worth your ass kicking fantasy. Let's go have a drink, seems to be you guys brought a lot of booze." Frida laughed and Kick chuckled.

"It's going to be awesome."

Somewhere else in the Woods, where Le Quack and the others were hiding, downstairs they kept Simon Petrikov locked up.

The guy was giggling silly and making plans for his 'wedding', he was looking at one of the many pictures that the others had given him of Blossom.

"Say Gunther…would you be my best man?" Simon giggled, that made little Marcy sigh softly.

"You promised me you'll take the Crown off, when are you going to take it off?"

"Huh what? Oh right, well maybe after the wedding. It's unlikely, cause well...chicks dig the crowns. Rawr." Petrikov giggled.

Suddenly, someone came down and used the keys to free Simon. This was Lacey Shadows, Le Quack's right hand. "It's time Simon." She smiled.

"REALLY?!" Simon asked excitedly.

"Do not alert the others who surround your Princess, remember they will only get in the way. Wait for a opportunity, she will be waiting for you alone in the Woods one of these days, when you see her. Take her with you, and promise me something Simon…"

"What?" Simon asked.

"Try to make her happy." Lacey said with a smile on her face, she didn't mean it, she knew Simon was playing a sick twisted fantasy, she was just throwing fuel on the fire, Simon nodded.

"I will, I promise! Kee hee hahaha!"

"Please don't do it Simon. You promised!" Little Marcy screamed, crying a bit, which Simon ignored.

"I'm coming for ya, my precious Ice Princess!"

Sitting down on a bench, Dexter stared with a enraged look on his face towards the Woods, he wasn't really looking there, but he was thinking.

'Why him and not me?' Was what tortured Dexter's mind.

Time passed by, he didn't even moved from where he was, until he felt a hand over his shoulder, a gentle hand of a dark haired girl who smiled at him. "Excuse me, can I sit here?"

Dexter gulped and nodded, his upset expression was now gone and he just moved a little to let the girl take a seat on the bench with him.

"This is a quiet place, I'm loving this town so far." The girl smile towards Dexter who found her smile contagious.

"Well I guess…you're not from here?" He didn't wanted to talk, yet he already blurted out his words. She shooked her head some.

"Nope, I'm from Megaville city, I came here for the Summerween Festival."

"No kidding? I'm from there too…in fact, a friend of mine is one of the people who organized the event."

"Whoa really?" She smiled widely. "That's so cool."

"Your favorite band is playing?"

"Several of them. I love music, it's…well it's complicated but I had found comfort in music. I lost my brother, not long ago, so…"

"Oh…sorry to hear." Dexter frowned.

"It's alright…I think I feel much better now. My mom was so broken at first, and I wanted to be strong for the both of us since dad left us. He didn't even showed up at my brother's funeral."

"That's…sad." Dexter felt guilty, he did felt sympathy for the girl, but he didn't knew what to say, he wasn't good at talking to girls, with Blossom was easy tho, they shared similar hobbies.

Looking at her, he blushed, she had long dark hair, her hair had a pony tail in each side, she wore a pink top, a black jacket and a skirt along some boots.

"I'm so sorry for what I said, it just slipped my lips. I'm so glad there are still kind people like you who would listen." She blushed and smiled.

"No problem…I don't mind if you want to talk to me about your loss."

"Thanks."

"I'm Dexter by the way." Dexter smiled.

"Nice to meet you Dexter." She smiled. "My name is Olga, but…you can call me Lalavava, it's silly I know…my brother used to call me that way."

**[Guest starring Olga Astronomonomov aka Lalavava from Dexter's Laboratory.]**

"It's not silly, I think that's cute."

They talked some more, they laughed even, Dexter was happy now, he even forgot about Blossom, when they were about to part ways, Dexter found courage and gently spoke.

"Hey…if you're not busy. Would you like to go out sometime? I mean…before the concert?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Olga said.

They stared at each other's eyes, Olga leaned forward and kissed Dexter's cheek. "Hope we can see each other again, tomorrow then?"

"Sure, I'm already missing you…" Dexter blushed madly, Olga giggled and waved lightly.

"Bye Dexter, take care!"

"Bye!" Dexter watched as Olga left and then face palmed himself. "Stupid, why did you said that! You sounded so stupid, stupid! But…she didn't mind how it sounded." Dexter smiled.

Somewhere else, in Morbucks' cabin, Heloise had just finished Princess' tiara.

Looking at the Golden tiara, she put the three Gem rubies, which were stolen back at Megaville City from the Crystal Gems themselves, that would power up it as a mana-tech weapon.

**[This event takes place during the side story Steven's Universe which I'll try to write soon.]**

"_What's wrong…?"_

Heloise shivered, rubbing the marks that Agent P left on her neck after she tried to strangle her, she recognized the voice as Bill's, she was a bit scared since her last meeting, she then whispered.

"You tried to kill me…" Those lips of her trembled a bit as she spoke.

"_Hehe…you know I had a moment of weakness back there, you're not having second thoughts are you? Remember what's at stake here."_

"It's not that…is my role really larger…? I'm not a distraction like this girl right?"

"_You will play a much larger role. Without you, how else would we had pulled this off? You made the tiara, it is time for you to give it to that girl so she can fulfill her role in our play."_

"Is she going to die…?" Heloise whispered.

"_Perhaps."_

"Good." Heloise said and then walked out with the tiara, she stood in front of Princess who was listening to music in her ipod while watching tv, she noticed Heloise and then turned off her ipod and asked.

"What?!"

"It's done." Heloise handed her the tiara.

Looking at it, Princess' eyes widened and stood up, taking her tiara off Heloise's hands.

"Are you sure this will be enough to beat those Powerpuffs?!"

"You will not need any fancy suit or super powers to defeat those girls."

Looking at them, the Gangreen were there aswell, they were a part of Princess' hired thugs.

They watched as Heloise walked to the door and said.

"Be careful tho. It's power is…overwhelming." She smiled and walked out of the cabin, leaving Princess with the Gangreen and her tiara, which she immediatly put on.

"How do you feel?" Ace asked.

"Shut up!" Princess didn't felt anything different at first, however, the Gangreen gasped as they noticed that her hair turned a bit White.

Suddenly, she noticed her breath became rather cold, she felt cold, but it didn't make her shiver or anything, she felt cool, she felt frozen up.

"This…this is amazing! AMAZING!" Princess began to laugh loudly, making the Gangreen to look at each other, she never laughed like that, she was really noisy but never laughed like a psychopath, Ace asked.

"Are you alright?"

"What?! Are you kidding?! I never felt so good before!" She laughed again, her teeth became a little sharper, and her eyes became rather empty, her body froze up a bit and so did the cabin.

Outside, Heloise walked away and ran into Petrikova, Simon's sister.

"So, my Crown ready, yes?" She chuckled.

"Right, however you know the plan, let her do her thing, when she falls, you can recover the tiara, it's yours, it's always been yours." Heloise said and left, leaving Petrikova to laugh softly.

"What a great day for Winter. Hope you survive...Princess."


	15. Fusion, Mutation and Matherialization

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 15: Fusion, Mutation and Materialization.**

That following night, Blossom and Brick spoke on the living room while most of the crew were asleep. "Went to SHIELD Headquarters in Gravity Falls and Xero wasn't there, in fact, none of the other agents were there either."

"You're not serious? I mean, what happened, why do all the agents disappeared all of a sudden?" Blossom asked.

"Had to call Agent Uno, he doesn't knows how to proceed. They never reported themselves, and if Director Fury hears about this. There's going to be trouble. Everyone has been busy with the current Hydra situation. So he entrusted me to keep my mouth shut and investigate on my own. You in?"

"Of course." Blossom said.

"That means, you can't tell your sisters." Brick said.

"What? You're being a little extreme, we need some backup, plus it's not fair you've told Boomer about it."

"That's because I didn't." Brick said with a serious look on his face.

"Wow, so what's your theory?" Blossom asked and Brick looked up, making Blossom laugh softly. "Oh I get it, you have no idea, so that's why you asked me to help you."

"Shut up." Brick laughed. "Still, you're smarter than me. I honestly don't know what happened. I looked through the records, all tapes disappeared. Every file, everything. There's no fire, everything looks fine. Yet…they're gone."

"Like they took off…or as in they…simply disappeared?" Blossom asked.

"Who knows."

"Sounds really creepy, yet I'm not so surprised, this place is really weird."

"You still got that detective kit that Batman gave to you?" Brick asked with a mocking tone.

"Shut up, it's not a detective kit. But yeah I got some stuff that Batman gave to us in order to solve crimes. We can go there in the morning and maybe…we could go to Petrikov Labs after?" Blossom asked rubbing her left arm a bit.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Is it me…or does it feel rather chilly?" Blossom rubbed her arms some more.

"Well I think it's a bit colder, but it is always cold at this time of the night. Let's go to sleep, shall we?"

"Okay." Blossom stood up and walked upstairs with Brick, each waved goodbye and left for their respective rooms.

While everyone else was asleep. Back on one of the rooms, Dib and Dipper were looking at the board where Dipper had put together all the evidence about the Blind Eye Society.

Using Dipper's Journals, there were able to crack the most recent code that Dipper had recovered from Bill Cipher's cell back at Foster's Asylum.

'_Materialization + Mutation + Fusion.'_

"So…what do you think this means?" Dib asked.

There was no response from Dipper, he stared at the board like in sort of a trance.

"Dipper…?"

Suddenly, the sound of Dib's voice finally snapped Dipper out of his trance and he turned around to face Dib. "Well, think we've done enough for tonight. Let's go to sleep, we could figure it out in the morning?" He yawned, Dib raise a eyebrow.

"Huh? That easy? Where's Dipper and what have you done with him?" Dib asked.

"Well I'm just tired that's all." He yawned again, Dib started to think Dipper was faking that yawn.

"Alright…"

"Well if you excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom dude."

When Dipper stepped outside of the room and closed the door, he quickly turned and hurried down the hallway.

While at the same time, Mabel and Gaz had stepped out of Mabel's room, they noticed Dipper hurrying down the stairs and they looked at each other.

Then they saw Dib stepped out of the room and saw them outside and he then asked.

"Did you saw Dipper?"

"Well…he left downstairs in a hurry." Gaz said.

"Aww man…" Mabel sighed. "Stay here guys, I'm going to bring him back."

"No way you're going out there alone." Dib said and Gaz hurried after Mabel who walked downstairs and outside of the cabin to follow Dipper.

"DIPPER!" Mabel shouted outside, making Dipper to stop and looked back.

"Hey, turn around, what're you doing?!" Dipper asked.

"Where are you going man?!" Mabel asked, demanding a answer, which Dipper didn't wanted to share.

"Just go back, I'm going…to take a walk. I can't sleep."

"Do not lie to me Dipper." Mabel glared.

Then Gaz and Dib catched up to them, Dib then asked.

"Why did you ditch me? You were going for clues, didn't you?"

"Dude…!" Dipper face palmed his forehead making Mabel to ask with a upset tone, still glaring at them.

"What does he means?"

"Well…I'm heading to…well...Great Uncle Ford's lab." Dipper said and Mabel lost her glare.

"Why?"

"Because I think I found a way…to bring him back." Dipper said with a light smile on his face.

"How…?" Mabel asked now interested.

"Well I'm glad you asked, cause I think this involves you too…but…we'll have to find a way to replace Fusion…" Dipper said and Mabel gasped.

"Forget it Dipper…let's get back to the cabin." Mabel said, grabbing Dipper's hand to walk back but Dipper stopped her there.

"Seriously? This is the closest we've been to bring Great Uncle Ford back and you're going to drop it right away?" Dipper asked and Gaz and Dib looked at each other.

"Say…what's going on here?" Dib asked.

Sighing softly, Mabel looked at them and said. "Guys…we've got to do this, it'll be better if you go back to the cabin, we'll be there shortly."

"What? And let you all the fun? I'm coming too. Gaz, go back to the cabin." Dib said in a 'big bro' tone of voice.

"You're not the boss of me. I'm coming too." Gaz hit the side of Dib's ribs with her elbow, making him gasp in pain.

"Well to be honest, it'll be safer for you to stay back at the cabin." Mabel said.

"C'mon Mabel. You can trust us." Gaz said, making Dipper and Mabel to look at each other and nodded with a sigh of defeat.

They walked through the Woods in the middle of the night til they arrived to Dipper and Mabel's secret lab, which once belonged to their Great Uncle Ford.

There was a secret door below on the ground which Dipper and Mabel discovered, making Dib and Gaz very curious, they heard a sound on the Woods and they all looked at some random tree.

"Calm down guys, it's probably just a owl." Dipper said and they all climbed the ladder down to the lab.

However, the one who did the noise wasn't really a owl, but Lil' Gideon who smiled widely, with two thugs next to him. "Well well…" He whispered.

"What now boss?"

"Give me the gator." Gideon said in a demanding tone, one of them handed a small aligator, then Gideon giggled silly.

"What're you going to do with that boss?"

"Shut up! I don't pay you to make questions." Gideon said trying to focus as his hand glowed, the one he used to touch the back of the gator's back, suddenly Gideon turned rather dark, the Gator slowly melted into his hand and his body became larger.

While stepping back, the thugs watched as Gideon transformed into a large crocodile creature which roared lightly, then the monstruous Gideon looked at them and roared louder which made them scream and run away from the scene.

But back downstairs, the others didn't heard what was going out there. Dipper leaded the way to the lab and he typed the code to unlock the door.

"So what now?" Dib asked.

Walking towards the table, Dipper began to type on the laptop, there was a rather big machine which Dipper began to power up.

Looking up at the big machine, Mabel sighed, Gaz and Dib gave a closer look aswell, it was a big metal like portal, a triangle in the middle of a circle which was in the middle of a square.

"Damn…" Dipper sighed, catching the attention of the rest who looked at him, suddenly Gaz walked behind Dipper and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…in order to turn on the machine it's asking me for a password, a password I haven't cracked up yet."

"Too bad, let's go back to the cabin Dipper, it's too late for this shit." Mabel sighed softly.

"No, no, we're too close." Dipper said, standing up from his seat, while he and Mabel discussed, Gaz took a seat on the chair and began to type on the laptop.

"Look, I wanna see Great Uncle Ford as much as you do. But you said that in order to pull this off we need…that creep, and that's outta the question Dipper."

"Brought the journal with us, there must be a way to power up the machine without the need of Fusion."

"Sorry to get myself into your argument." Dib started. "But seriously, what's up with all the secrecy? What's all this Fusion, Mutation and Matherialization that the code was talking about?"

"It's hard to explain." Dipper sighed.

"Let's just go." Mabel rubbed her eyes some.

"Done!" Gaz's voice was heard and they all gasped when the machine began to function, the circle began to spin rather faster and faster and a White glow was seen.

"Whoa! How did you do that Gaz?" Dipper asked with a wide smile on his face, making Gaz to blush some.

"Well…I'm not only a professional gamer, I'm a informatic expert too, I also did most of Phineas and Ferb's software too. So cracking this laptop was a challenge but not that hard."

"That's amazing!" Dipper said as he took a look at the laptop. "May I?"

"Oh yeah!" Gaz said and let Dipper to type a few things before moving in front of the machine.

"Well…let's see. You wanted to know what the code meant? Well, Alchemy." Dipper explained to Dib, they watched as three panels surfaced from the ground, each had some sort of hand recognition, but it didn't worked on just anybody.

"Remember the states of matter in Alchemy? Matherialization." Dipper placed his hand on the first panel and explained. "The process of using matter to form another."

Smiling, Mabel placed her hand on that middle panel. "Mutation." She said and Dipper smiled back, explaining.

"The process of evolving matter."

Suddenly, they all gasped and saw something dropping down from the ceiling, that something being the large Gator Gideon who then roared and placed his hand on the third panel.

"FUSION!" Gideon screamed and then the machine started to work at it's full.

"It's Gideon!" Mabel screamed when the center of the triangle in the machine glowed yellow and Gideon was fast to dash and go through the portal.

"NO!" Dipper exclaimed. "Turn it off!" Dipper told Gaz who then typed into the machine, however they began to notice that the portal was sucking them so they grabbed unto a nearest pillar until Gaz shut it down.

"What was that?!" Dib asked, panting softly.

"That was Gideon…Dipper…that was Gideon!" Mabel said, still in shock.

"Calm down." Dipper said, Gaz gently helped Mabel to stand up from the floor and then Dib asked.

"Dude…what was that all about? That monster…what was it?"

"Well…remember I told you that there was a guy who tried to kill me and Mabel a long time ago? That someone was Gideon, he tried to kill us back at the hospital too."

"The same creep you told me that you guys exposed to be a fraud right?" Dib asked and they nodded.

"Dipper…we gotta tell them." Mabel said and Dipper sighed.

"Guys, we didn't wanted you to see that, but…if you're here, then you have the right to know this. But we will appreaciate if you guys don't tell to anyone else."

"Sure man." Dib said and Gaz smiled, making a gesture with her hand like if she was playfully locking her mouth and throwing the key.

That made Dipper to blush but smile back and did the same gesture. "Thank you."

"So, what's the big secret?"

"Remember we did a trip here last month? We guys told you that Grunkle Stan had a strocke?"

"We lied." Mabel said.

"What?" Dib asked. "Why would you lie about something like that?"

"Well, to be honest, Grunkle Stan lied first, we didn't know, we did find it disturbing that Grunkle Stan would use that card to get us back here." Dipper said.

"The reason he lied to us is because he told us he found a way to get our Great Uncle Ford back, he's also Grunkle Stan's twin." Mabel said and then Dipper continued.

"There was another portal, below the Mystery Shack. We used it to get our Great Uncle Ford back, however, we run into Gideon, we then powered it up at gun point by him and we all got exposed to the portal's radiation."

Suddenly, Dib and Gaz gasped and watched as Mabel's hair began moving by itself, it became longer and did a few shapes like a kitten or a flower.

"This is what we got from the exposure." Mabel said and Dipper nodded, suddenly grabbing one of the empty glasses on a table and it simply became water and collapsed down onto the table making a mess.

"You guys have super powers?!" Dib asked excited.

"Not exactly super powers, we are the live representations of Alchemical transformation, which is me as Matherialization, I transform matter into other stuff."

"While I represent Mutation, I'm constantly changing and evolving." Mabel sighed.

"So…when you said Fusion, you meant that Gideon creep right?" Dib asked.

"That's right, Gideon became the representation of Fusion, the process of matter absorbing other matter."

**[Stay tuned, I might write this story some time in the future as a side story.]**

"Well, he's gone now. What do we do?" Dib asked as he looked at the portal.

"There's nothing we can do, if he's not there to power up the machine with us. Then…I guess he's trapped there. But…it's strange, it's like…Bill Cipher knew we would be those people powering up the machine." Dipper said.

"What do you mean Bill Cipher? You've been talking with that psychopath?!" Mabel exclaimed and Dib raise a eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that? That guy is dead, remember? He was that Foster's patient who escaped and flee here and suicide."

"Not exactly…" Dib said and sighed. "Somehow, ever since we've been traveling here to Gravity Falls we have been seeing that weird eye we call Bill in our dreams." Dipper said.

"Dipper…" Mabel whispered.

"Like I said, if they're here, they have the right to know." Dipper said, Dib was in shock and Gaz looked scared.

"You've been talking to a dead guy?" Dib asked.

"Bill isn't exactly dead, he's…well I think he's trapped in the realm of dreams. We have only seen him through dreams."

"So he told you about this?" Mabel asked.

"No, we cracked the code that he left back at the Asylum."

"We should get out of here, now." Mabel said and Dipper sighed, nodding.

"Please keep our secret? We do know we would have to tell everyone the truth eventually, but…right now, I think they're not ready to hear it." Dipper said and Mabel nodded.

"I haven't even told Buttercup about it."

"Don't worry dude, your secret is safe with me." Dib said and Gaz nodded, blushing lightly as she rubbed her arm a bit.

"Me too Dipper."

"Let's get out." Dipper said and leaded the way out, turning down the power in the lab and climbing up the ladder and out to the Woods.

"Sorry to hear about your Great Uncle Ford man, sorry that you weren't able to bring him back now either."

"Thanks, I'll come back and check the data the laptop gathered when the portal was opened. Think we can try it again soon, I just hope there wasn't any damage to the machine."

"You'll figure it out, sooo...this whole Materialization thing, you can actually use stuff to materialize gold?" Dib asked grinning.

"That would be unethical." Dipper then said. "But yeah, I can."

"Awesome." Dib laughed.

While they walked towards the cabin, they noticed it was rather colder than usual, Dipper noticed Gaz trying to warm herself up and he took his jacket off to place it around her, making her smile and blush.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dipper smiled.

They went back to sleep when they got back, but beyond the portal, Gideon found himself floating through the realm of dreams, the gator he absorbed was finally taken off his genetic code.

Lightly weak Gideon asked.

"So…this caused a fracture right? The plan is going alright?"

Suddenly, a large eye in front of him appeared and a creepy voice chuckled softly, sending chills down Gideon's spine.

"Everything going according to our plan."


	16. Blue Jay, Racoon and Fly

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward, and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Ozwald Riddle Glitch. Note: There's been some changes, just watched the latest Gravity Falls episode so ignore my first attempt of writing about Great Uncle Standford who is The Author behind Dipper's journal.**

**Chapter 16: Blue Jay, Racoon and Fly.**

Walking down the stairs of the large Pines' cabin outside, Mordecai, Rigby and Maggie talked with a few others, suddenly, Maggie shivered lightly and rubbed her arms some. "What's going on with the weather? It's summer, why is it so cold out here and at this time of the day?"

"Quite unusual." Mordecai said, taking off his sweater to give it to Maggie who smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

"You guys are going to make me vomit, seriously." Rigby rolled his eyes.

"Whatevs." Maggie stuck her tongue out.

"Hey guys, let's have a look at the set, maybe one of the bands is there practicing." Clarence asked, the larger guy, quite build but still looked like he used to be lightly over weight.

**[Guest starring Clarence from the show of the same name.]**

"Maybe Rock Zilla is there dude." Rigby shoved Mordecai playfully and he laughed.

"That would be awesome man, let's go and check." Mordecai said and shivered lightly. "Dude, Maggie isn't kidding, it's really cold."

"Well, Gravity Falls is a strange place, you get used to it." Dipper said and smiled. "Have fun guys, Mabel, Gaz and me are going somewhere else."

"Alright man, we'll try to take some videos if there's a band practicing." Mordecai waved at Dipper, Mabel and Gaz as they went different ways.

"Thank you Gaz, for helping us last night, and for helping us right now to update the software of the lab's computer." Dipper said with a smile and Gaz lightly blushed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry that machine didn't brought your grandfather back." Gaz responded.

Then Dipper sighed softly. "It's alright, we need to check up the data that the machine recollected during last night's session. Maybe we can learn something about…what's on the other side of the portal, right?"

"Well I just hope it doesn't spits Gideon back." Mabel said. "Although I feel sorry for him, what if he dies?"

"To be honest, we're not that lucky." Dipper chuckled, which made Gaz and Mabel to turn around and raise an eyebrow for his cruel joke. "We'll get him back, I'm sure, let's focus on a task at a time, update the software, then analize the data and try again."

"Want me to leave you guys alone?" Mabel whispered to Gaz, making her blush a bit more and she shooked her head.

"It would be akward if you leave."

"Well you should try, telling him how you feel, I mean." Mabel chuckled softly and she patted Gaz's shoulder lightly. "Good luck."

"What you guys talking about, is everything alright?" Dipper asked curiously as he heard them whispering.

"Oh don't worry, you know, girls stuff. So, I'm going to go back to the cabin, gotta do a few stuff, you guys have fun." Mabel laughed softly and winked at Gaz who blushed madly.

"Really? You don't wanna know if we find a way to find Great Uncle Ford?"

"Think you guys will make sure I know when you find it. See ya!" Mabel began walking back to the cabin while Dipper blinked and kept walking.

"That was odd." Dipper said.

Then Dipper looked back at Gaz, who had her laptop on her hands as they walked, he smiled and she smiled.

"Soo…where's your bro?"

"Well, I suppose he's hunting down Big Foots or Hide Behinds, it's like Paradise for him, this place." Gaz sighed softly.

"Haha, yeah I suppose." Dipper smiled and Gaz smiled aswell, looking up at him, they soon reached where the secret lab was and they slipped down the underground stairway.

"So, you can really update the software of this old computer? Looks like a really primitive software there." Dipper asked and Gaz nodded as she conneced her laptop to the other computer.

"Don't worry, that's why I brought a few hard drives. Is there any tools here?" Gaz asked and Dipper nodded, taking out a box of tools.

Meanwhile, back where the festival would take place, there was a band practicing. So there quite a few fans and other people there listening.

"They sound really good." Clarence told the other guys, however, they were a bit distracted, so he heard no response. However, someone did replied to him, and it was a girl standing next to him, a short Brown haired girl wearing a tank top and pants.

"Never heard of them but they do seem talented." The girl smiled at Clarence and asked. "Do you know them?"

"No, but think I've heard that song before." Clarence said and looked at the girl, he suddenly found her curious, she reminded him of someone she met long ago, could it be? He thought. "Excuse me, have we met before?"

Tilting her head, the girl took a good look at Clarence and she did looked like she was trying to remember something. "Think we did…"

"Whoa…I just remembered, you're that girl! My neighbor! When we were kids, remember? We were riding on your bike looking for a big rock!" Clarence said rather enthusiastically, he even had a hard time speaking.

Then she asked with a smile. "Clarence?"

"That's right! It's me! You're Amy Gillis right?"

"That's right! Whoa, it's been so long! You've changed!"

**[Guest starring Amy Gillis from Clarence show, sorry if it sounds too cheesy, I mainly typed this just to add a little more romance into the plot, dunno if you guys are enjoying this.]**

"You too! What happened to you? You never came back to school?" Clarence asked a bit sad but still smiling.

"Well…my parents divorced, I went to live with my mom. Sorry about that Clarence, that I never came back to see you and the others again." She smiled and Clarence shooked his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's good to see you aswell." Clarence smiled back. "You came here for the Summerween Fest huh?"

"Of course! I love music, specially rock music. How things are going back at Megaville? You still live there?"

"Yup, going to college the next semester. What about you?"

"Well I thought of going to college aswell, and I thought of coming back to Megaville, but not so sure now."

"Why is that?"

"Dunno, bad memories and such." Amy rubbed her arm a bit.

"It's alright, if you come back, give me a call alright?" Clarence smiled.

"Definitely." Amy laughed softly.

Not far away from them, were Rigby, Mordecai and Maggie listening to the band playing. "So, aren't you and your band going to practice for the festival? You guys are playing there right?" Mordecai gently asked Maggie who still shivered some, she felt a bit cold still.

"Of course, just not now, cause well…we still don't have a song for the festival yet, but! Corey is going to write it soon." She winked.

"Nice." Mordecai smiled and suddenly then froze when he heard a voice from behind.

"Is it you, Mordecai?"

Without even turning around, Mordecai recognized that voice, Rigby too and he even grabbed Maggie's hand and tried to get her away from the scene.

"Hey, why don't we go and uhhh…check if there are any…uhhh beers at the store!"

"What?! Dude, I'm going nowhere with you, plus, you guys brought plenty of beer on Muscle Man's bus."

"Mordecai?" The voice asked and he sighed, turning around nervously.

"Hey there…"

"So, Mordecai, aren't you going to introduce me?" Maggie asked, feeling a bit jealous of the girl who was talking at her boyfriend, she was a tall red haired girl, wearing a yellow shirt and a skirt.

"It's complicated…" Mordecai didn't wanted to say her name, if he did, Maggie would know why he was being strange while being around her, calling her Margaret instead of Maggie like everyone else, the girl's name was Margaret too and they used to date, before he even met Maggie back at the Park.

"It's Margaret nice to meet you. Sorry to interrupt, I didn't know I would make you guys uncomfortable. I just recognized you Mordecai and wanted to say hi." The red haired girl said and Maggie froze too.

"Y-you na-name is Margaret?" Maggie asked and then she could see that Maggie felt both upset and shocked, like if she had just teared apart her world.

"That's right." Margaret smiled and Maggie looked at Mordecai, tears building in her eyes, suddenly Mordecai gasped in pain as Maggie hit him with her fist on his shoulder.

"You idiot! This is the reason why you wouldn't stop calling me Margaret when everyone else called me Maggie, don't you?!" Maggie over reacted and Rigby looked at both of them, he hated Maggie, but he never wanted this for Mordecai, and now it happened.

"Whoa…your name is Margaret too?" Margaret asked, quite surprised.

"I'm sorry…I didn't meant to call you Margaret all that time…it just slipped my lips." Mordecai defended himself.

"Save it." Maggie took Mordecai's sweater off and tossed it at his face.

"No, don't go, Maggie c'mon." Mordecai said with a upset tone on his voice.

"Geez…I'm sorry Mordecai, I didn't know." Margaret said and Mordecai sighed.

"It's alright, I have to go, it was nice to talk to you again." Mordecai smiled and Rigby raised a eyebrow.

"Are you dumb? You go and get her, you dummy!" Rigby said.

Flinching lightly, Mordecai then hurried after Maggie and she noticed so she started to speed up, feeling broken and betrayed, thinking that Mordecai was dating her just because she had the same name as her? That she was a replacement? That he had feelings for that Margaret? She noticed Mordecai wouldn't stop following her and then she ran away.

"Hey, Maggie! Please don't do this!"

"Stop chasing me, you idiot! Go back to your Margaret!"

"Please, listen to me, I'm sorry."

"Save your guilty conscience! Don't care if you feel bad about it, if you just want her then go and get her. Stop wasting my time and go get your long lost love!"

"But I don't want her, I want you!"

"LIAR!" Maggie cried and then got herself lost in the Woods.

"No! Please come back! MAGGIE!" Mordecai panted heavily as he tried looking for her and then gasped when he found Rigby in his way.

"Need any help dummy?" Rigby asked and Mordecai sighed.

"Didn't meant this to happen…"

"But it did happened Mordecai. And we all warned you. C'mon, let's find her."

"Thanks man."

While Mordecai and Rigby looked for Maggie down the Woods, back at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters, Blossom and Brick looked around the empty place.

"What happened to everyone?" Blossom asked and Brick shrugged.

"There is no evidence of some kind of fight, murder or anything. It's like everyone just disappeared, there is no tapes either. As if somebody tried to uncover what happened here."

"Well…gladly I brought this stuff with me." Blossom pulled out her laptop, she had a few other gadgets with her, that came with all the WayneTech that The Batman gave them.

"So you're like a hacker now?" Brick teased and she shooked her head.

"Just tell me where are the servers and the hard drives, maybe we can connect my lap to the online feedback and get any data uploaded to the net, there might not be much video feedback from the cameras but we at least would see the last thing they recorded."

"Dunno what you're talking about but go ahead and try, this is the room you're looking for. I guess." Brick pointed at the room with all the servers and Blossom began to type some commands on her lap.

"Well, seems to be that the data is encrypted but thanks to The Batman, I have a gadget for that." She smiled as she placed her USB flash drive and she ran a application which soon decrypted the whole net of S.H.I.E.L.D. and she then began to search for the feeback she was looking for.

"Nice, I'm impressed, nerd." Brick teased and Blossom blushed some.

They looked at the video feedback, but what they saw was nothing out of the ordinary, everyone was working like they were supposed to.

"There's Agent Xero." Brick said and Blossom nodded.

"Met her a while back. She drove the Mystery Machine to get us here."

"How long is the video?"

Then Blossom gasped. "Hey, did you see that?"

"What?"

"Look!" Blossom said as she pointed at a man in a camera, he was walking down the hallway, and entered a room, the room was being taped aswell, so the man should had been seen walking into the room in the other camera, but he didn't.

"Whoa…that's freaky."

Looking at the others while the video feedback kept running, they realized that everyone was disappearing the same way. Agent Xero was left and she's aware that she's all alone now, she walked down the hallway, there's wasn't any audio, but they noticed she called someone but since she was all alone, nobody responded.

When she entered the same room they were in, in the next camera that should had been showing that she entered the room, she never did. But instead, they saw someone else coming in, they felt chills down their spines as they looked at a large man floating.

"Who is that?" Brick asked and Blossom froze the image. The man wore a White shirt, he had a Green mask with a eye, pants and shoes, but he was floating, then Blossom unfroze the video and they noticed the guy took every physical tape off the servers.

The man then grabbed some paper and a pen and he wrote something there, he placed the paper nearby on a drawer of the desk and he then looked at the camera, the feedback then began to crash on almost every camera but that one until finally faded aswell.

"That was really really…disturbing." Brick said and then Blossom looked at the drawer, she nervously opened it and saw the paper folded, she leaned and grabbed it and it was written something in it, like a code.

"That looks like a bunch of gibberish." Brick said as he leaned over Blossom's shoulder.

'_Iroorz wkh vqxlov.'_

Suddenly, Blossom gasped as he heard a whisper on his ear.

'_Three letters back, three letters back, three letters back…'_

"Stop it! Why are you whispering that on my ear?" Blossom glared at Brick and he raised a eyebrow.

"What thing? I said that guy just wrote some gibberish…"

"Not that, you said, three letters back!"

"No I didn't. Are you alright?" Brick asked, and then Blossom recalled that time back at Megaville, she heard that voice, saying that exact thing and she investigated about it.

"Ceaser…" Blossom said and then searched for the cipher online and she found, beginning to crack the code that was on the paper.

"Hey, you're freaking me out, what's this all about?"

When Blossom finished, Brick looked at the code and asked.

"Is that…what the message said, how did you know?"

"It's a cipher, Ceaser cipher, you just put the message three letters back, it says; Follow the snails."

"Excuse me? That doesn't makes any sense." Brick sighed softly and then gasped as he stepped on something.

Looking back, they noticed a trail of snails slithering outside on the hallway.

"Where did those came from?"

"Let's go." Blossom said and she then grabbed her stuff and carefully walked out the room and Brick sighed, following her as they began to follow the trail of snails.

Back at the Woods, Mordecai and Rigby were still looking for Maggie, who was ignoring them as they passed by her, she hid behind a large tree.

"Please come back Maggie!" Mordecai shouted standing by the other side of the tree, but they weren't alone, someone was listening, someone hiding in the dark, what looked to be a man wearing a large hat along with poor clothes, he had Green skin and he smiled behind the darkness of the Woods.

"Found her." Rigby called Mordecai, while Maggie ignored Rigby and just buried her face against her legs.

"Hey Maggie please…forgive me, I didn't meant to make you feel like this. I don't really have feelings for Margaret, I like you."

"How can I even trust you? You should have told me." Maggie said, looking at Mordecai.

"Do you guys have any food?" The hobo asked, making them gasp in surprise.

"Ehhh…no, sorry." Mordecai said and then Maggie stood up and took out a small chocolate bar and gave it to the man.

"Thank you." The man said and Maggie then looked at Mordecai.

"Let's go back, we're going to have a serious talk."

While the man ate the bar rather quickly, Mordecai began to walk down the Woods along Rigby and Maggie as they tried to find a way out of the Woods.

Suddenly they gasp as they saw the hobo in front of them again.

"Sorry, we don't have any more food." Mordecai said and the man smiled.

"What a kind girl, thank you for your bar." The man smiled and they noticed his Green looking skin, Maggie nervously smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome sir, there's a shelter not far away from here, if you're looking for a place to stay?"

"How about I make you a favor for your chocolate bar?"

"Favor?" Maggie asked.

"That's right!" The man then took his large messy coat off and revealed himself, he wore a yellow shirt which looked a bit turned apart from the lower part, yellow pants and mismatched shoes.

"You're not a hobo, are you?" Rigby asked.

"Nooooooo! I'm a maaaaaaagic man!" The man said in a singing tone. "Thank you for your chocolate, I'll be sure to make you a magical favor."

"This guy is crazy." Rigby said.

"Think I have some cash, if it's alright, mean don't want to sound rude, but you're freaking us out. Take the money and leave."

**[Guest starring Magic Man from Adventure Time.]**

"No, no! I'm not interested in money, I'm interested in pure kindness, and you showed me kindness, so I'll make you a magical favor." The Magic Man said and then a small pidgeon rested in his shoulder.

They watched as Magic Man did something awful, he used a spell and then the pidgeon's insides were pulled out of it's mouth and now it looked like a fleshy pidgeon, Maggie gasped, horrified.

"Dude! That guy is really magic!" Rigby said.

"That was gross man, why did you even do that!?" Mordecai screamed.

"So you could see what a magical favor can do!" Magic Man laughed.

"Let's get out of here." Mordecai grabbed Rigby and Maggie's hands and tried to run away but then they gasped as they saw Magic Man again in front of them.

"Why you run away? The magical favor will blow, to spice up your regular show!" Magic Man said and then he moved his fingers towards them and then magic happened.

Their bodies began to change and they all screamed in pain.

"What…is going on?!" Rigby screamed and soon enough, their pain was gone, but then Rigby and Mordecai gasped as they heard Maggie scream.

They looked at her and they were shocked, she had big eyes, like that of a fly, and she had four arms.

Looking at each other, Rigby and Mordecai noticed they were changed aswell, Mordecai had a large beak, and feathers like that of a blue jay and Rigby was shorter than before and with Brown fur and a tail like that of a racoon, they wore their clothes, their human clothes, but they looked like humanized versions of the animals in which they were transformed.

Then Mordecai looked at the Magic Man and grabbed him by the collar and asked.

"What did you do to us, you freak?!"

"You're welcome." The Magic Man simply said, like he really meant it.

"You jerk!" Rigby and Mordecai screamed and Mordecai punched him in the face, Magic Man laughed and then singed.

Jumping up, the Magic Man then said. "Favors it's what a The Magic Man does!~" And soon he exploded like Fireworks spelling the words. "EAT IT!"

"What was all that about, what're we going to do, he left us like this?!" Rigby screamed and then Maggie did too.

"Why is every time I'm around you guys, this freaky stuff happen! Everything that happens to you is so surreal! I'm always in the middle of your mess!" Maggie then cried and they all gasped when they saw someone in their way, it was Dipper and Gaz who gasped.

"Stay away!" Dipper put Gaz behind him and she covered behind, quite shocked to see them like that.

"It's us Dipper!" Rigby said. "It's Mordecai, Rigby and Maggie."

"Oh boy…" Dipper said, he had doubts but then again he recognized the voice.

"What happened to you guys?" Gaz asked surprised.

"Something really weird…" Mordecai sighed softly. "Can you help us?"

"Well…come with us, back to the lab?"

"Lab?" Maggie asked.

"There's nowhere else I can hide you guys for now, I'll look through my journal, tell me exactly what happened to you." Dipper sighed and then lead the way.


	17. Sword, Wand and Scythe

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story and original character Pyramid by Ozwald Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 17: Sword, Wand and Scythe.**

Somewhere in the Woods, where Finn and Jake lived, they were cooking some food around a fire. Jake suddenly shivered, putting one more log of Wood. "Dude, it's been a while since we left the cabin and I have to ask. When are we going back to tell them about…y'know…Chromotopia?"

But there was no response from Finn, Jake knew that he was somewhat worried.

"You're alright?" Jake asked.

Then Finn sighed softly. "Feel powerless man, I can't really help them. If we try to change what's going to happen, we don't really know how this might affect our world."

"Well, it might not be that worse than what it is right now."

"What if…our world is worse, much worse?"

"What happened man? You were determined to warn them about…The Lich." Jake frowned.

"We've been here in this place for who knows how long and we haven't found The Lich. We only know that he's going to rise on the fall of Chromotopia, but we know that he has to be here first, right?"

Suddenly, everything turned dark, Jake and Finn noticed that everything around them except them became colorless, grey. Jake then gulped.

"It's her…she's back Finn…" Jake whimpered softly, like a little dog.

"How's it going guys…" They heard a whisper behind them, a shadow figure who floated and dropped herself, down between them, hugging them around their shoulders to keep Jake and Finn close, then Jake looked at Finn who then responded.

"Yo, Top Hat Princess, we're just chilling, I was meaning to call you actually."

"Oh really?" Pyramid laughed softly. "You can call me Pyramid hun, no need to be so formal about Top Hat Princess, I actually was joking when I told you that." She laughed softly and smiled.

That smile of hers, full of Sharp of teeth, made Jake rather nervous. Pyramid was a woman who floated around wearing a top hat with what looked to be a Crown on the base, she wore a yellow with Black suit, with a pyramid theme and dark pants, she wore no shoes and had a Golden nail polish on her toe nails, since she floated around, she didn't mind putting on shoes, and last she wore a black blind fold around her eyes, which had a eye, which was crossed with red paint.

"We ran into The Heroes of Chromotopia." Finn said.

"How did it went?" Pyramid asked with her large smile full of Sharp teeth.

"Think they had never heard of Chromotopia, they said they live in a place called Megaville. But they have a band, that the name is Chromotopia, so I'm kinda confused about it. Is it really Chromotopia the name of the kingdom the fallen heroes live at?" Finn asked.

"Of course, or…they might had changed the name eventually, so…are you going back to them?" Pyramid smiled.

"Well, not entirely sure. We found that place tho…where Ooo began." Finn, mentioning the lab deep in the Woods.

"Forget about that dusty place, you know about the Black Monster, Finn. The fall of Chromotopia is near, and everything that's going to settle the events that would bring such chaos to the world is taking place now and here. Why do you have doubts about aiding those heroes…isn't that the reason why you came here in the first place?"

Nervously, Finn scratched his head with her robotic prothesis. "It's not that easy…what if…I'm not strong enough to help them?"

"Do I smell…" Pyramid playfully sniffed the air and then her hair began to wave dramatically as she spoke the next line. "Emotional issues…?~"

"No, not emotionally issues! Just…think I lack the confidence I need." Finn said and then Pyramid patted her lap, smiling widely with her disturbing full of Sharp teeth mouth.

"C'mon, let ol' Pyramid help you and tell me your problems. Both of you." When she said that, Jake whimpered softly like a puppy and responded.

"No thanks, I'm okay."

"JAKE! PUT YOUR HEAD IN MY LAP!" Pyramid spoke with a disturbing distorted voice, her face turned all black when she spoke like that and the eye on her blindfold became scarier.

Then in defeat, Jake layed his head in his lap and nervously said. "The other day…I walked down the Woods, I was doing my business, like always. I smelled a poop or…maybe two, I don't remember. Suddenly, this man came by, and then both of us screamed and I was like; Dude, you sound like me!"

"But this lumberjack then hit my face and he was like; IN YOUR FACE! He hurt my pretty face and…he sounded like me!" Jake whimpered, Finn raised a eyebrow and then said.

"That's bananas, Jake."

"It's the truth, the lumberjack had my voice! I would never forget when he screamed; IN YOUR FACE!"

"Sorry about that, he sometimes says incoherent things like those." Finn said and Pyramid laughed softly.

"It's alright…just keep telling ol' Pyramid your problems." She pet Jake's head, making him murr softly.

Suddenly, while Finn began to put more Wood into the fire, Pyramid raised her head, she heard a whisper in the Woods calling her.

"_Know you're out there, watching. Come out, I'm here to talk."_

The voice was that of a woman, Pyramid then smiled widely and said. "Sorry guys, there's someone looking for me. Good luck with the heroes of Chromotopia, may you help them in their little adventure. Bye!"

Without a warning, Pyramid let go of Jake and his head fell down onto a large log, he rubbed his head after the hit and Pyramid was gone, time began to flow normally and everything turned colorful once again.

"That woman gives me the creeps…I doubt she's a real princess."

"Of course she is, she's a top Hat Princess silly." Finn said.

"Hmmm…" Jake crossed his arms.

While Finn and Jake began to eat their meal, somewhere in Gravity Falls, the Arcade to be specific, there were some of the Powerpuffs friends there playing some games.

Those were Randy Cunningham, Theresa Fowler, Howard Wienerman, Timmy Turner and Tootie.

While Randy and Howard played video games, mainly Randy beating Howard in the games, to be precise, the others were eating some slices of pizzas on a table.

Suddenly, Theresa gasped as she spilled some soda over her cellphone and it began to crash before turning off by itself.

"What?! Noooo…" Theresa tried to turn it on but it was so wet it wasn't working at the time.

Then Timmy gently leaned his hand. "Calm down, it's a bit wet, when it dries out, try again."

"Thanks, I wish I wasn't this clumsy." Theresa then let Timmy have a look at her phone.

"Don't say those things, you're not clumsy just…a bit distracted." Tootie chuckled softly and Timmy took a small towel out of his pink jacket and cleaned the surface of the phone first before gently taking out the battery and memory card to dry them off aswell.

"Maybe a little too distracted." Theresa chuckled aswell, watching as Timmy continued to examine the phone, suddenly she heard the sound of her phone turning on as Timmy pressed a few times the button lightly. "Whoa! You fixed it! Didn't you said it needed to dry off or something?"

"Seems to be it wasn't really damaged, don't worry." Timmy handed back the phone and Theresa smiled.

"Thanks, you know sometimes I think you have a fairy watching over you. You're so lucky!" Theresa and others noticed that Timmy Turner was either a genious or the luckiest guy on the world, every time they spend some time with him, Timmy was surrounded by luck. "It's like you always know what to do, where do you learn all these things?"

"Uhhh…internet!" Timmy exclaimed nervously and Tootie giggled, leaning to kiss his cheek.

"He is the luckiest man in the entire world huh?" Tootie blushed some as she said that cheesy line and he smiled.

"Where did you got that necklace?" Theresa showed some interest in Timmy's wand, a small wand with a Golden star in the necklace he wore around his neck.

"Uhhh…internet?" Timmy responded nervously again and Theresa laughed.

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well, kinda curious myself aswell. Never asked about where you got that. Is it…something that you were given by someone?" Tootie asked and Timmy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's just say I got it from my relatives…uncle Cosmo and Aunt Wanda."

"Really? You never told me about them?" Tootie asked.

"Well…that's because they died." Timmy gave a sad look and both Tootie and Theresa then frowned lightly.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Tootie said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad, it's that…I miss them." Timmy said and smiled.

"You totally cheated Cunningham!" They heard the voice of Howard and Randy coming back to their table as Randy laughed at Howard's reaction towards his lost at the game they played back on the arcade, as they approached the table, the others decided to drop the subject about Timmy's wand.

"So, you got beaten up huh?" Timmy asked Howard who glared a bit furious at Randy and said.

"Not quite…I want another shot!" Howard said and Randy laughed.

"Chill Wienerman, not everyone is as good as me at video games, you never seem to be learn." Randy took a seat next to Theresa and wrapped a arm around her, making her smile and Howard then pointed a finger at Randy while whispering.

"You wanna bet…how about you play a one on one with Megaville's video game champion. Gaz!"

"Whoa…I'm the best in the arcade, not in the city Howard. Gaz is pro."

"You chicken, Cunningham?" Howard smirked.

"Dude…don't go there, nobody beats Gaz at video games!" Randy defended himself and Howard laughed.

"You're so chicken!"

"Whatever man, I'm not going to fall for that. Playing against Gaz, is suicide, I tell ya!"

"Hey guys, why don't we go back to the cabin?" Timmy asked as he noticed the temperature kept decreasing.

"Maybe we could make some cocoa." Theresa suggested and Randy nodded gently as they stood up and began to exit the arcade and back to the cabin.

"Sounds good." Randy smiled and continue to chat with Timmy and Howard as they walked back to the cabin, they then stopped in their tracks when they noticed some snow began to pour down from the sky and onto them.

"That's…weird." Timmy said and they all looked up.

While they got stuck in the middle of of the Street, somewhere in Gravity Falls, back at the place where there was a grave who had a Red Hood's spear stuck in the middle of the ground, there was that mysterious girl wearing a red Hood, she had been there for quite a while, and the entire time, Mandy had been in the shadows, wondering who she was, why did she wore a red Hood and what was she thinking by staring at the grave.

"So, are you going to come out?" The soft voice of the girl broke the silence and made Mandy to gasp lightly, she knew she was there.

"How long did you knew I was there." Mandy asked as she approached, she didn't wore her red Hood, but she did had on her hand her scythe, her weapon she wield as The Red Hood, the girl just chuckled and responded.

"Well, you hid there since I arrived. If I knew I only had to ask you to come out, I would had done it a long time ago, thought you would try and question me or something. Since you think you're the Red Hood replacement."

"You're not The Red Hood, aren't you?" Mandy asked.

"This is the original Red Hood jacket…but no, I'm not the Red Hood." Mina Beff said, the girl had her back facing Mandy, with the red Hood covering her Green hair, she was a former patient in Foster's Asylum who was now presumed death and she took the mantle of The Red Hood.

"What?! So you do know the original Red Hood?" Mandy asked. "Can I…speak with her?"

"Why did you decided to wear a Red Hood?"

"Don't know, it's complicated…I was going through a phase. And I respected the Red Hood, she didn't revealed herself to the city. She didn't cared about people knowing she was there to protect them, she was someone I admired."

"Wasn't the guilt instead? Which actually influenced in your impulsive decision?" Mina Beff asked and Mandy glared.

"What guilt?"

"Your cruelty? Towards those who leaned a hand towards you, that wanted to be your friends. Like Billy, remember Billy? The silly boy who did nothing but being there for you that made him lost his precious life? That death took away."

Shocked but with wide eyes, Mandy almost screamed. "How do you know that?!"

"The Red Hood digged on your past, she wanted to make sure you at least qualified to be beating the crap out of criminals using her name." Mina said with a soft chuckle, she was still not facing Mandy who raised her scythe.

"Tell me who she is!"

"Is it painful? To know that the cruelty that you showed towards other was the cause of you facing that awful karma? The day you found out that you had cancer? When you lost hope and you faced your reality. Your grim death. You reek of fear." Mina said and turned around, showing her face in the darkness of her Hood.

"Fear?! I'm not afraid of you!" Mandy screamed.

"Don't try and play dumb with me, you show a cold stare to everyone, but you don't fool me. You're afraid, afraid of death. Why is it so scary? Do you think death it's here to punish you for your lack of empathy to those who surround you?"

"SHUT UP!" Mandy screamed and dashed towards Mina to attack her with her scythe, but Mina moved aside and managed to grab Mandy's scythe and used it to hit her in the forehead with the base, making her lose her balance and fall down to the ground.

"Let's see if you're so brave as you say." Mina took out a gun and threw Mandy's scythe towards a tree, the blade got stuck on the Wood while Mina began to put a single bullet on the chamber.

"You're not going to humiliate me like this!" Mandy then stood up and tried to punch Mina but she blocked and hit her face with her head and back to the floor she went, she then grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up.

"GAH!" Mandy gasped as she felt that tight grip around her neck, then she felt like she needed some air as she looked down at Mina's emotionless face pointing the gun at her own head.

"Shall we play this game?" Mina asked, she had rolled up the chamber so the bullet would be randomly shot, she pulled the chamber back and was about to take the shot at her own head, then Mandy asked clenching her teeth a bit.

"Stop it…why are you doing this…?" Mandy asked in pain.

Out of a sudden, Mina shot but the round sound empty, it still made Mandy gasp softly, there in her eyes, Mina could see that fear which Mandy felt. The reason Mina decided to shoot herself first was to show Mandy that she wasn't scared of death, unlike her.

Then Mina pointed the gun at Mandy and she began to sweat. "Please…no."

"No?"

"Don't shoot…" Mandy looked horrified, unlike her, she never felt so fear before, even when she knew she faced a large amount of super villians, back at Megaville's Foster's Asylum. "P-please…"

"Stop!" A voice was heard from the Woods and the one who walked carefully towards them was Dib, he looked nervous. "Please don't shoot my friend. You're right…she has no right to be the red Hood. But that doesn't mean that she deserves to die because of it. She just wanted to do the right thing."

Without losing the grip on Mandy, who looked like she was having a hard to breathe, then Mina looked at Dib while Mandy tried to make him to stop walking forward.

"Stop it Dib…go the fuck away!"

"There it is again, you're showing your true colors." Mina said and pulled the trigger, making Mandy to cry softly as she heard the empty round of the gun.

"NO!" Dib exclaimed but was relieved when he found out that the bullet round was empty, but he could see how terrified Mandy felt.

Pulling her down onto the floor, Mina faced Mandy. "Do you see that? That's fear."

Letting her go, then Mina dashed back onto the Woods and she quickly disappeared, Dib noticed that Mandy began to cover her face, tears began to flow like a river in between her fingers, gently walking towards her, Dib took a seat with her down on the floor and with a soft voice he reassured her.

"Hey, it's alright, she's gone. Calm down, what would the red Hood would think if she would see you like this?" Dib placed a hand on her shoulder and she without a warning, then smacked it away.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Mandy stood up and went towards the tree that had her scythe stuck on. She pulled it off and Dib asked.

"Why do you have to be like this all the time? Seriously, I'm trying to help you!" Dib said a bit upset that Mandy would try to make him back away after he tried to help her before, not only that time, but other times too.

"What makes you think I need your help?!" Mandy said with a very angry tone, except the tears wouldn't stop flowing down her cheeks, Dib then responded.

"Because you know, that she was right. You're scared Mandy, is it true? You have cancer?"

"It's none of your business!" Mandy turned around and placed her forehead against the tree, trying to breathe slowly and calm down.

"Why are you so scared of making friends?" Dib asked.

Slowly, Dib walked back towards the Woods, he turned around to look right towards Mandy who still tried to calm herself down.

But then Dib sighed and left her there, alone.

"Everyone that wants to be my friend…dies." Mandy said in a very low whisper.

On a very private place on the Woods, Mina took a seat on a small bench that the cabin she was staying at had outside.

"That was pretty mean of you Minsky…I'm impressed." When Mina heard the voice, she gasped and looked at her side, there was a girl who wore purple clothes like that of a witch, with hat and everything.

What stand out the most about her was her mask that had a skull on it and the guitar she was playing, a electric guitar that was playing even tho it was unplugged.

"It's nice to see you again." The girl said and Mina glared.

But there was no response from Mina, she stared at her emotionless, like she always had been, since the day she killed her best friend and her only love…Trina Riffin.

The girl looked at Mina before asking, still playing her guitar. "So, did she trained you? The Bleach Killer?"

"Don't call her like that." Mina said.

"You sound too serious Minsky, she is the Bleach Killer after all."

"She's more than just the Bleach Killer. She's the only one that Megaville can rely on." Mina said with that expresion less face of hers.

"Hashtag; drama!" The girl chuckled. "C'mon Minsky, seriously, hope you're not playing the super hero game too and junk."

Then Mina stared at the girl with wide eyes, looking quite shocked and scared, unlike with Mandy, she actually showed some emotion to this girl. She had just realized who she was talking with, that beautiful face she loved, the one who she killed in a moment of weakness and passion.

"Is it you…Trina…?"

Taking off the mask, Trina finally revealed herself to Mina, there were some nasty scars on her neck and face, specially the one on her eye, where Mina had stuck her knife on the day she killed her, she lost that eye.

"It's…Katrina now…should I call you Mina…or by your real name? Bernadette?" Trina smiled.

Backing off, Mina was terrified and fell down onto the floor.

"But I killed you…" Mina whispered.

When Mina begun to cry, then Katrina leaned down but Mina then went towards the corner quite scared.

"Stay away…!"

"Don't be scared…I didn't meant you to find out like this but…I really wanted to see you." Trina smiled.

"How…why are you alive?"

"We have a friend who liked to play with dead things…remember?" Katrina sighed.

Quite shocked, then Mina began to think while Katrina leaned down to sit next to her. "Did you mean…a friend of ours, back at school?"

"Right, girl with a scar on her forehead."

"Heloise?" Mina asked with wide eyes.

Looking at Mina, Trina smiled.

"Why did she do it?"

"Because…what I can do." Trina let go off her guitar, everything around them began to levitate, Trina was doing it with her mind.

"So…when we were little…we never imagined those things, when you were furious, you were able to do that, why?" Mina asked, still frightened.

"Well I dunno…I'm special I guess…" Trina smiled.

"Are you mad at me…are you here to kill me?" Mina asked.

"No…I was very mean to you and I deserved every scar you left me." Trina leaned and placed a small kiss on Mina's lips making her to blush, but still scared.

"…I always loved you." Mina whispered and Trina smiled, pulling her closer.

"Let's forget what happened in the past." Trina leaned to kiss her again. "Let's focus on what's on ahead, you heard of Bill right?"

"Everybody in Foster's Asylum knows about Bill. You do too?"

"Of course, and he's got some plans for everybody…I saw my brother here…did you give him my journal?"

"Bill told me to do so." Mina looked away, rather scared how Trina would react.

"Don't worry, he would have to be here sooner or later." Trina smiled and helped Mina up and leaded her towards the cabin. "Shall we…make up for the lost time?" Trina kissed the back of Mina's hand and she blushed with a smile.

"Would love too…"

Walking down the Woods, Blossom and Brick were still following the trail of snails.

"We shall go back…some creep told you to follow some snails and you're falling for it. How can you tell that this isn't a trap?" Brick asked, looking at Blossom who stopped back her tracks and stared the place were that trail of snails stopped.

"Because…we're in the right place." Blossom said as they found themselves in front of Simon Labs.


	18. Homunculi Program

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCraken and Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story and original character Pyramid by Ozwald Riddle Glitch. Note: This chapter might be a little too intense, this fic over all is rated T but this chapter does not, be warned. Might be exagerating, but still try to keep it together and enjoy the fic. UPDATE: Did a Little revision to all the chapters so far since I updated them to match Gravity Falls continuity and hope I made it a Little easier for you to read them.**

**Chapter 18: Homunculi Program.**

Back on Megaville City, where the Powerpuff Girls' home was in Aron District, Miss Keane was doing her bags, Professor Utonium did nothing but watch with a sad look on his face. He was about to speak but then again he remained silent.

When Keane finished making the bags she turned around to face her husband and said.

"There's food on the fridge, if the girls call tell them I'm visiting my mother, do not alarm them and tell them to simply call me at my cell phone." This has been going on for a while now, behind the scenes, ever since Professor X broke in and tried to hurt them, Keane had been a bit distant, although she tried not to show their daughters what was going on. They were a family after all, with them gone to Gravity Falls, she and Utonium had been talking, however, for Keane's disappoint it has only been on her end.

"But why if they ask if they should call you at your mother's phone instead? It would be the most logical question." Utonium said and Keane didn't even looked at him.

"Tell them to call me at my phone, you're a Smart man, and a expert liar too. Figure it out."

"Please, don't go…" Utonium tried to stop her but Keane didn't stopped walking with the bags on her hands.

"Don't make this harder than it is. You had your chance, you should have told those girls what you have done!" Keane said as she stopped in front of the door at last.

"They are watching us!" Utonium raised his voice but then shut his mouth and whispered. "Please…they might notice something's up…"

"Shut up!" Keane felt tears running down her cheeks. "I played your charade long enough since that mad man broke into our home asking for your formula!"

"It's because of them that I didn't wanted to do this while they were here. You owe them a explanation…but you're so scared of those people. You don't even want to use their names like if they had this place bugged! When I married you, I didn't cared how did you truly created them. But then this mad man broke into our home, he threatened not yours, mine's, but Brandy's life too. What have you done?" Keane sobbed.

Without a response in his tongue, Utonium looked terrified, Keane could see it in his eyes. Whatever The Blind Eye Society had made him do, was probably monstruous.

"There is no way I could be forgiven...but even tho I admit they were a experiment for me at first, they're my family now, and so is you. I love you." Utonium said softly.

Looking at each other, Utonium thought he would get a response, Keane wanted to, but she couldn't, not at that time. "Take care for now, James…"

Then Keane grabbed her bags and stepped out, putting those bags on a cab she called earlier, Utonium was shocked, broken, but he knew that this was coming. When he had to face the truth of what he has done and the lies he had to say in order to cover it all up.

_'Sugar, Spice and everything nice.'_

While in Megaville, it was clear that Utonium was going through a hard time, in Gravity Falls, someone at least was having fun. Brandy, his daughter, was playing with Courage, her dog and her friends, Steven Universe, Connie and Tuck.

Watching them from afar as they walked down the steps of the cabin, Ruby and Sapphire, the Gems that together formed Garnet smiled as they noticed how much fun those kids were having.

"Hey, come and play with us, c'mon!" Steven laughed as he was chased by Connie, but then they chuckled softly.

"Sorry, Steven. We're going to have a walk, it's such a lovely place and we would like to explore a bit." Sapphire explained, both she and Ruby smiled. "After all, it's been a while since we were apart."

"That's right, kiddo. So, could you watch them for a while, your name's Suzy right?"

They asked the short orange haired girl wearing a green dress, she was a friend of the Powerpuffs and the rest.

"Of course, mind if I join your game?" Suzy asked as she started to play with the kids, the air was so full of laughter.

Then Ruby and Sapphire both looked at each other and gave a serious nod as they walked deep into the Woods.

They didn't know how long they walked, however, they started to notice something that people within Gravity Falls were aware of while they walked down these woods, like if they were being watched.

When they noticed a small land of earth without any trees, then Ruby and Sapphire sighed softly and they fused together to form Garnet, the tall Crystal Gem, looking around she raised her voice.

"Know you're out there, watching. Come out, I'm here to talk."

Everything turned grey, Garnet noticed that time froze, since she could see some butterflies stopping in the air, then she heard the voice, the voice of a woman who appeared from the darkness.

That was Pyramid, the blonde haired woman with the pyramid themed suit. She floated in the air with a large smiled full of Sharp teeth and her blind fold in her face.

Facing her, Garnet listened. "Glad you could make it, as promised, we can continue that talk we had back at Megaville." Pyramid said.

**[This event, I haven't wrote it down yet, but I will soon, it will be a Steven Universe side story that will explain how Garnet learned about Bill's existence.]**

Examining Pyramid, then Garnet asked. "You are Bill?"

Suddenly, Garnet gasped as she heard another voice behind her, she turned around and saw a larger man, who wore a green mask, a shirt and pants, this was the corpse of Agent P which floated aswell.

"We are all Bill."

"What's the meaning of this? Who are you and why I'm incapable of predicting the outcome of this chat? It's like I can't see my own future." Garnet exclaimed.

"Silly girl, you're in my realm." Both Pyramid and Agent P spoke at the same time.

Looking up, Garnet saw the large eye in the sky, the eye of providence, watching her and everyone in Gravity Falls.

"This is my land." They all three spoke, the voice that stand the most was the eye's, which was disturbing and distorted.

"Whatever…are you?" Garnet asked, there was a nervous tone in her voice, unlike her.

"That's not the right question, you have come all this way just to learn about lil ol' me?" They all spoke together, making Garnet more nervous, she then asked.

"What're you talking about?" Garnet then recalled what they were talking about back at Megaville, when she had run into the Kindergarden, a place where she learned that the human world was using the abandoned Gem base to create more Gems, where she found Amethyst aswell.

"Hehe…if you're going to ask about what humans have done in the Kindergarden, there is no use in answering that question, you'll learn sooner than you think."

"H-how did you...?"

"Like I said, this is my realm and I can read your thoughts."

"You…so you've been providing humans with the knowledge to create Gems?" Garnet asked with a tone of anger in her voice. Then Bill chuckled.

"Of course, not even you Gems are safe from me. I see…everything. And I know…LOTS OF THINGS." Bill's voice became creepier.

"That knowledge is not yours to give…it belongs to the Home Planet of the Gems." Garnet pointed at the eye.

"Hehe, don't be stupid, you have very little knowledge about what surrounds your true nature, what makes you think you have rights?"

There was no response coming out of Garnet's lips, she remained silent while Agent P and Pyramid softly chuckled, but the eye in the sky didn't.

"Tell you what, you have been thinking what to ask me since we spoke, I can see your thoughts, and what you're thinking. So here's my offer, I'll respond three questions for free. If I respond a fourth…then I guess there will be a Price." The Eye was the only one who laughed this time.

Thinking carefully, then Garnet aimed her first question up at the eye.

"We gems can't die…we know that because we're immortals. Every time we're injured badly, our gem reacts and we take refugee to heal. So my question is…how is possible that our leader…Rose…died at the hands of a common murderer such as Black White?"

"Good question, I'm impressed." Bill chuckled and then responded. "You're not immortal, there is no such thing as immortality. But I guess I must be sincere, since I'm to blame, I provided Black White with that knowledge. And it is…dark matter…or as you gems call it…a Dark Gem."

"It's impossible...back on our home planets, we were never able to create Dark Gems." Suddenly, Garnet was about to ask something else, but she thought seriously, and decided to ask something else.

"Well, then Black White Works for you, you've been providing him with knowledge since he started his reign of terror in order to murder all those super heroes?"

"We prefer to call it…a mutual business." Bill laughed, they all did. "After all, she and I both win something by exploiting this poor world's limits."

"Wait…did you said she…she's a woman?" Garnet asked with surprise.

Without even noticing, both Agent P and Pyramid chuckled softly, while the eye responded, Garnet had just wasted a question, and she knew, but as soon as Bill responded, her free question was long gone.

"That's right…"

"Who is Black White…and what does she seek by murdering these super heroes?"

"You sure, you want a answer?" Bill chuckled and then Garnet demanded Bill to answer.

"Just tell me who she is!"

"Her name is Barbara Craig." Bill responded simply. "And she's doing it because she's insane. What else do I have to say about it, there's no justification for the things she has done, she is a agent of chaos."

"What…? Craig…you mean…Grey? Barbara Grey? The one who's friends with the Powerpuff Girls?" Garnet asked with this tone of fear in her voice, to think this woman, before that she had gotten to Gravity Falls, she was going to be Steven's summer class teacher until he dropped because of his reaction towards her.

"That's right. Grey is the name she took before she settled in Megaville City. Before she became Black White, she was a hero by the name of The Red Hood until madness broke her."

"You're kidding…? She is The Red Hood?"

"Well, I think I've answered enough questions. You've been standing the obvious now, I already told you who she was. Besides…I already have I want."

Looking back, Garnet started to see glowing gems around her, then she looked up, understanding now why Bill had helped the Blind Eye Society with the knowledge of creating gems.

"What have you done? So this is why you need gems?"

"Why else? It was one of the most reliable ways for a humunculi to live outside of it's flask."

Then all disappeared, Agent P, Pyramid and Bill, but the ones that stayed where the shadows surrounding Garnet, all had gems in their chests and they all began to attack her.

Meanwhile, Brick and Blossom found themselves in the ruins of Simon Labs, where the trail of snails stopped.

"Don't want to ruin your party, but we were looking for the missing SHIELD Agents." Brick said as Blossom began to read the Bio-Hazard warning on the door and she responded.

"There's something about this place…" Blossom then took out a small radiation detector from WayneTech and she begun to use it on the door.

"There is no radiation on this place, at least not outside… that sign was just put out here for the porpouse of keeping people away."

Looking up, Brick noticed the snow falling down from the sky and he raised a eyebrow. "Why is it snowing here?" Then he noticed that Blossom forced her entry into Simon Labs by tearing the door apart.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy, we don't do that anymore remember? Don't rip off doors like that." Brick followed Blossom who walked down the dark corridors of the Laboratory, they found a few rooms covered in dust and many had papers all over the floor.

Suddenly, Blossom found a door to the basement, she started to hear the whispers again and she walked slowly towards that door, making Brick nervous.

"Hey…nerd? Seriously, we should go and look for the SHIELD Agents…this isn't really our field, besides it's…really creepy here."

The door was large and it looked strong enough, so Blossom found a keyboard in which workers used to type a password to be able to enter the room, so she tried typing a keyboard and suddenly the screen lightened up, there was electricity in the whole building after all.

Taking out her laptop again she connected it to the door and used that decrypting USB flash drive which immediatly begun to hack into the door's security code, it took longer than she thought, but suddenly they heard the door opening and Blossom didn't thought twice, she opened it and began to walk down the stairs to the basement.

"Hey…seriously Blossom. C'mon, let's at least call for some back up." Brick tried to convince Blossom to leave but she was too distracted, she wanted to know what secrets this Lab had, so they explored a bit into the room, which was almost destroyed, pulling the radiation detector, Blossom found out there was none of that.

"They lied." Blossom said simply and begun to look through the files, the ones that were scattered over the floor, whatever the workers used to do here, it wasn't good news.

While walking around, Brick looked down as he stepped into a broken lamp on the floor, in front there was a massive glass cage which was on the floor, whatever it had imprisoned, now it was gone. The only thing Brick could know were the words up on the cage which read; 'The Beast of the Unknown.'

"Mad Scientists…that's what they were." Blossom said and Brick looked at her as she browsed through the file of a experiment in front of her, there was a cage that had the carcass of a dead animal, it had a dog on one end and a cat on the other.

"What is that?" Brick asked.

"The Catdog, a experiment this Lab made to test the variability of the Fusion principle. It lived for a while until they weren't able to help it due to the fact there was no way that it could do his most basic needs. Mainly going to the bathroom. This was…inhuman." Blossom throwed the file away.

While they were distracted, the lights went on and off, they didn't see the shadow behind them, a large shadow of a large creature with what looked to have tree branches on his head, but they did hear something and they looked back.

"Somebody there?" There was no response, so Brick sighed and then gasped when he stepped on something again. "Damn it!"

Looking down, they noticed they were more snails and they followed closely into the next room, while it was dark there, Brick tried to find where to turn on the lights, and when he did, Blossom saw a figure at the end of the room, imprisoned on a large glass cage, she noticed it was a woman, a woman with the face of a skull and she blinked nervously but then she realized she probably just imagined that, because she then saw that the woman had this beautiful face, and she tried to ask for their help.

"There's somebody imprisoned there!" Brick exclaimed, hurrying towards the cage, the girl could only sigh in relief and then she said.

"Please let me out…before they come back. They had kept me here for a very long time, please…I can't stand the torture anymore." She sobbed and they tried hitting the glass cage, it was really enforced with some really strong fabrics, but it eventually was broken by them.

They took a close look at the woman who smiled widely as she was released from her prison, she had a Crown, she wore some types of old clothes which were mostly tore apart, like if she hadn't changed in a long time.

Walking barefoot towards them, she hugged Blossom and cried softly. "Thank you so much…!"

"It's alright, you're safe now." Blossom reassured her.

"Thank you…thank you…" The woman sobbed some more before she eventually calmed down.

"Who are you? Do you know anything about this place? Why do they keep you locked up? Last…who are they?" Brick asked.

"Well…my name is Lauren. This place…it's a Laboratory that specializes on very…disturbing things, I've seen what they have done in this place…it's monstruous…I don't know why they kept me locked up…they told me that it was for my own good…but they kept coming in, pocking me with very Sharp things…"

Suddenly she then broke in tears again.

"So…who are they?" Brick asked.

"Weird people wearing suits…I only heard a name tho."

"What name?" Blossom asked.

"Simon Petrikov."

"That's the name of the lab right? Simon Labs?" Brick asked.

Interrupting, Blossom said. "Petrikov is dead."

"How do you know that?" Brick asked and Blossom then looked at him responding.

"Because I've investigated this place, besides, there's a Foster's patient that had a past with Petrikov, Princess Bubblegum is in Foster's Asylum because she murdered and butchered the owner of this Lab, Simon Petrikov."

"How long have I been here?" The girl asked and they shrugged.

"Dunno…but you survived all this time…why?" Blossom asked.

"The little ones brought me food." Lauren said and they blinked.

"What little ones?" Blossom asked with a little nervous tone on her voice.

"The ones that float…" Lauren looked really thin, they didn't know what to say about her explanation, but she looked like she would pass out due to starvation so Brick helped her up and Blossom said.

"Take her upstairs, to a hospital, call Agent Nigel and tell them everything that we have found here, I'll try to grab as many files as I can to keep as evidence, when you're done come back here and help me out, alright?"

"Sure, boss." Brick teased and smirked, helping the girl up and then said. "So, name's Brick, that is Blossom. So what's up with the Crown?"

"Pleased to meet you. My full name is Lauren Ivonne Castlebane Helmsley… this Crown is my family's pride and honor…dunno how I ended up here, but I want to go back home."

"You come from a noble family then?" Brick leaded her up and out of the Lab.

"Well…a princess to be exact." Lauren blushed.

Using her laptop, Blossom began to copy every file into her flash drive, from the computers, but she kept gathering all physical files she found on the floor, on the desks and on the tables.

While she tried her best not to distract herself, she did noticed a few ones that catched her eye, like the one that mentioned The Craig Sisters, it was a very small file, most of it was covered in black ink, which meant that whatever it had, those people didn't wanted anyone to know what happened to them.

Suddenly, she ran into a file that made her gasp with wide eyes, she noticed the name of James Utonium on it.

Grabbing it she began to look through the file, it was labeled as Grey, Blue and Green.

"The Sisters, the ones that survived, our experiments became a success, by using the investigations of Professor Gerard Xyan, his assistant, Professor James Utonium was able to create the perfect artificial human being. By using Norah Wakeman's technology and the biological engineering help from Professor John Membrane, these girls proved to us that there is a way for them to survive without their flask."

"However, they're one of a kind, because when we tried to make more of them, they simply collapsed. We need a more reliable way to make their bodies stop collapsing when they're released of their flask. Everything what we worked so far, has stayed on The Vault, we can't bring them upstairs cause otherwise, why would we call ourselves The Blind Eye Society if we're dropping these things into plain view."

"These girls, the Homunculi, they're all girls because they have two XX Chromosomes, we're still looking for a way to make a XY chromosome, perhaps if we use something else than the Chemical X, that could be achieve. We code named these girls Grey, Blue and Green because they had those colors in their eyes, however, the grey one changed not long ago, her eyes became pink"

"We thought that there was a absent of color in her eyes, but we realized that she healed herself…they're special…beyond human capabalities, they're strong, this is far beyond what we thought we will make."

Looking up, she heard a noise, Blossom then noticed the famous Vault that the file mentioned and she walked carefully towards it, she opened the large metal door and then horrified fell down onto her knees, covering her mouth with her hand, feeling tears building up as she saw the little bodies of those girls, Homunculi girls which failed to survive been taken out of their flask, most of them were bones, but there were deformed corpses all over the room, it reeked with pestilence, there were body parts everywhere.

Closing the door fast, Blossom was in shock she even throwed up a bit in a nearby thrashcan, then, she saw them, those shadows on the ceiling, scared, Blossom stood up and went unto the corner, staring at them as they did at her.

"Who are you?" Blossom whispered and those figures dropped down onto the floor.

Then those girls curiously walked forward to take a good look at Blossom and she saw them, their little bodies, their round shape heads, their big eyes, their lack of fingers. That is exactly how she saw herself in the mirror on those nightmares she had, in shock she tried to speak but no words came out.

There was a empty look on the girls, but they surrounded Blossom, suddenly she heard.

"W-who…are…you?" Like if that little girl was imitating the sound that came out of Blossom's lips.

"You can speak?"

"Y-you, can…speak…" Another one imitated.

"They're making…a army." Blossom whispered to herself.

There were gems in their chests, and she recalled what Garnet said about her finding of humans making gems on a place called the Kindergarden, so this is the reason why they needed those gems, to make these little girls like her, suddenly, they heard a loud noise and the little girls gasped, they then hid away behind Blossom who noticed how fragile these girls were.

"Stay here." Blossom told them and then floated upstairs and out of the Lab, she noticed it was extremly cold outside and by looking at her side, she noticed Brick frozen up, he was so cold that he had a hard time to tell her.

"R-r-run…!"

Without a warning, Blossom was frozen up aswell and there he was…Simon.

"Kee ha hahahahahahah!" The Ice King laughed and with a wide smile he gave a look at Blossom who felt her lips so cold that she couldn't speak.

"Finally…my ice princess…we will marry now." Simon grabbed Blossom's frozen body and left the place.

Back at the town, everyone noticed that Winter came during Summer, the streets began to be covered in snow, cold surrounded everything and everyone.

Then everyone realized that in the middle of the town, where they could see the statue of Quentin Trembley covered in ice, as they approached looking at that girl that was causing the whole thing, she who was sitting in a throne made of ice.

The girl with the Golden armor, the Crown, that orange hair which was turning White because of the magic of that Crown, her skin a light pale blue now and with a large smile full of Sharp teeth, with this demented look in her eyes, she asked.

"May the Powerpuff Girls please come out and play?" Princess giggled silly, the others were frozen up, but the ones that escaped her ice magic watched her as she brought more snow from the sky.

"So you're back…" Buttercup said and she looked at Bubbles, determined to stop her and bring peace back to Gravity Falls.


	19. The Universal Portal

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story written by Ozwald Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 19: The Universal Portal.**

Fighting the Homunculi, Garnet used her big fists to punch them, but they were strong, really strong. Taking a good look at them, they looked like normal human beings, in height that is. Except that they wore a tight black full body suit, they had a big round head with big massive eyes, their fists were that…round fists, they had no fingers, and in the middle of their body suit there was a gem glowing, keeping them alive and powered up.

Punching a Homunculi, she was send flying through the air breaking a few trees in her way.

While the others continued to fight Garnet, there were three more at least and they were overpowering her.

Using her fists she managed to punch one of the homunculi against a tree, but the others began to hit her hard, the face, the torso, the hard punches just kept coming while Garnet had to defend herself.

Then she decided to make full use of her see-through future power and determined how those silent hostiles would move, so she dodged every punch for now and managed to send those homunculis back while she quickly escaped.

When she was out of sight, she hid below a tree root system, it was so big that when the homunculi flew on top of it, they didn't see her.

By now, Garnet was exhausted, seeing the future while she was under attack, depleted a large amount of her stamina.

While the homunculi kept looking for her, she remained there, regaining her strenght, healing, since they were quite strong, stronger than she would realize, then she thought if they were just as strong as The Powerpuff Girls themselves? She noticed, their eyes.

Looking at those deformed bodies quite disturb her, but what really stood out the most about them was their eyes, those eyes, she knew she had see those kind of eyes before and not long did it took for her to recall how The Powerpuff Girls eyes looked.

Is it possible? She thought, she knew they were man made, she heard the tale of Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice. It is quite ridiculous to think that's how Professor Utonium made those girls, but then again, she knew Blossom always looked for the truth.

Was the truth hiding in Gravity Falls? Did she wasted a question back when she was talking to Bill? Now she regret not asking where do the experiments were taking place, those artificially made homunculi that combined with Crystal Gems, were twice as dangerous.

Meanwhile, in the center of Gravity Falls town, everything was frozen up, elevated by ice, was Princess' throne while she looked down on Bubbles and Buttercup and a few others like Randy Cunningham dressed as The Ninja, Manny Rivera as El Tigre, Theresa Fowler, Timmy Turner and Howard Weinerman.

"Hey, you better stop whatever you're doing. Or else…" Buttercup warned, glaring at the now demented looking Princess Morbucks.

"Or what…?" Princess smirked with her disturbing looking smile full of Sharp teeth, she laughed softly.

"If you remember, we used to kick your ass all the time back at Townsville, what makes you think this would be different?" Buttercup asked and then Bubbles leaned to whisper at her.

"Been calling Blossom for a while but she won't respond. If we're going to take her down, it's gotta be now."

"You ready guys?" Buttercup looked at Randy and Manny who nodded and then she and Bubbles flew up against Princess who screamed with such a enraged tone as she jumped backwards and used the magic of the Crown to freeze them, but they dodged the ice beams and began to attack Princess to subdue her.

Jumping into the fight, Randy managed to use his scarf to get a hold of Princess' hand but then he gasped in pain as he felt a bullet from a machine gun shooting through his shoulder.

Not far away from them were The Gangreens laughing as they began to shoot randomly to distract while Princess used her powers to freeze both Manny and Randy, Buttercup then flew quickly and punched Princess, The Gangreens began to shoot against them but Bubbles immediatly put herself between them and the innocent bystanders like Howard and Timmy Turner who took this chance and went to cover behind a wall.

"You like that! You're gonna pay for all those years that you made us go through, you fucking bitches!" Ace screamed, laughing silly as he shot at them.

While they continued to fire their weapons, they became distracted, so from on top of them someone jumped down and hit Ace in the face, sending him back while using her hand to block Snake's gun and kicking Little Arturo away, but then Big Billy screamed and ran towards her, punching her and made her fly back into the air but she then recovered her stability and landed on her naked feet.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ace asked as he looked at the new girl who wore ninja clothes, it was Theresa Fowler, who was trained by Randy back at Megaville City.

"Stop this. Don't worry Randy, I'll get you out of there soon!" Theresa shouted at Randy who was frozen up by Princess, he trembled lightly, while whispering with difficulty, he could barely move a few fingers.

"Th-The-Theresa…!"

**[If you're a Ninja fan, you would know that Theresa is not a Ninja in the cartoon, this is all explained in a fanfic I wrote entitled There is a Flower which is a side story prequel to this one, there's no need to read if you're not interested, so I had to mention this.]**

There was a place within Gravity Falls, a small little island, which was surrounded by a partially frozen lake, there, Simon had Blossom, along a talking snowman which had a book in his wooden hand.

"This is great! Don't you think? We've got everything we need to get married now…" Simon giggled silly while Blossom glared at him, she was frozen up, she could barely move, the fact she didn't wore that especial armor which was designed to protect her from her own freezing breathe.

"Wh-what…did you do to Lauren?" Blossom's lip trembled as she spoke.

"Who?" Simon raised a eyebrow and then looked at the snowman as he spoke with a very deep and disturbing tone in his voice.

"Should we begin this wedding?"

"Where is Lauren?! And who are you?!" Blossom raised her tone.

"Stop talking about The Lich, cheer up! This is our wedding dear, got everything we need now. You'll soon be Misses Petrikov now!"

Shocked, Blossom then asked. "Did you just said…Petrikov? As in Simon Petrikov?"

"Duh?! You know me dear, that's why we're marrying. You know I'm a hottie, the most galant playboy in Gravity Falls, you've been sending me your pictures. So I assumed you're ready for commitment, cause I sure do. With a princess so beautiful as you." Simon whispered the last part with a big grin, making Blossom to feel rather uncomfortable because of how close he spoke to her face.

"You're insane…I never send you any pictures."

"Please honey…leave the foreplay for the honeeeey moooooon. C'mon let's get this started."

"No…we can't!" Blossom bit her lower lip which was still trembling since the whole place was all so cold, especially her, her body was surrounded by ice.

"Don't be silly dear, c'mon Gunther, to your position." Simon told little Marcy who sighed softly and stood by him, but Blossom then said.

"We can't get married yet…cause…you don't have a best man!" Blossom realized now that Simon was insane, so she decided to play his game for now, then Simon gasped and looked at her.

"Oh dear! You're right…we can't have a wedding without a best man! Gunther, get me a best man, pronto!" Simon looked at little Marcy and she said.

"This is a island…why can't the snowman be your best man?"

"Cause he's the one marrying us silly…besides a snowman can't be a best man, y'know that!" Then Simon whispered at Marcy. "They're stupid."

Looking at Blossom, she was unsure what was going on, but she knew that Simon was easily to manipulate if one would play by his rules, if he was perfeccionist, then having no best man would give her some time to plan something.

While Blossom figured it out what to do, back at Le Quack's hideout within the Woods, all the criminals from Megaville had just completed the machine that Doofenshmirtz was working on, or half of it, cause then a new criminal entered the room, this was a taller dark skinned man who smiled, he also participated in Black White's attack back at Megaville city.

**[Guest starring Wilhem Viceroy from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja show.]**

"Everything ready then? I'll bring my half of the portal, were the blueprints I got you hard to work on?" Viceroy asked as he greeted Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Not quite, it is always a pleasurre to worrk with you Doctor Viceroy."

"So what else is missing?" Le Quack asked them.

Cleaning his glasses, Viceroy then sighed while responding to the question, he then put his glasses back on. "There's still the imitation of the Tesseract, it's a space distortion device which we recovered from Doctor Drakken back at Megaville City, we need the Flame Princess Phoebe to heat it to a high level, so I heard the fracture that Gideon did when he entered the other side of the portal in this part of space is ready so…what's left is look for what Black White said back at Megaville, which is Bill's new form."

"Is there anything else we need?" Le Quack asked. "Cause if there's nothing else then I'll recover what we need back at the Pines' cabin."

"Just call Capicola, we need his nano-technology to repair the portal when we use it."

"You got it Doctor Viceroy, Doctor Doofenshmirtz." Le Quack was a criminal, but a well educated criminal, he shooked both their hands before leaving the place and with a small group of his men and his lieutenant Lacey Shadows, they hurried back at the cabin, while the distraction took place.

There on the Pines' cabin, there was no one else but Suzy who had been keeping a eye on the little ones, which were the Powerpuff's sister Brandy, Steven Universe, Connie and Tucker.

"You guys alright? Here's some hot chocolate." Suzy said as she took a seat on with them, placing the mugs of hot chocolate on the table while they tried to warm up by the fire.

"Why is it so cold?" Connie asked Brandy who shrugged.

"It's alright, just drink your chocolate, it must be a anomaly in the temperature." Suzy smiled, reassuring them.

However, outside, cars parked and armed men came out of them, with Le Quack leading they broke their way into the cabin and scared the kids while they pointed their guns at them, taking control of the cabin.

"Bonjour, my name is Le Quack, you're my hostages now."


	20. Bill's New Form

**Based on the Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. Note: I'm so sorry for not updating in a really long while guys, I'm not letting this fic die, I just haven't been inspired lately and have been distracted by college and Friends. I will make a huge effort to get this part of the story finished so I can focus on the last part by the end of Summer, dunno if you guys are still there, perhaps I've lost readers but I guess I had it coming. Now that Gravity Falls is over I have no excuse to finish this story since I've got enough to work with, so I hope you guys enjoy, if you're still Reading, thanks so much!**

**Chapter 20: Bill's New Form.**

In the cabin, Le Quack's men searched for what they were looking for. They thrashed the whole place, while Lacey Shadows kept the hostages back at the living room and Le Quack himself was making sure no more people came into the cabin.

"Take them upstairs." Le Quack told Lacey as he walked back into the living room.

Lacey nodded and she pointed her gun at Suzy. "You've Heard the boss, stand up and get moving."

"Please don't hurt them. We'll do as you say, just... don't hurt them." Suzy said as she helped the kids up, even Steven was scared to death.

When they were gone, Le Quack asked a guy on his way. "You've found what we're looking for?"

"Not yet sir, Le Quack, sir..." The man said with a nervous tone of voice.

"Then Keep searching."

"Hmm, sir, Le Quack, sir. If I may ask, why are we looking for a pin?" The man said.

Le Quack faced the guy and looked at him for a brief moment, a moment that felt like forever, the guy felt fear going all over his body as the large man in the duck beak gas mask responded.

"They were given that pin by someone, and that someone wants it back. Do you got any more stupid questions or am I have to shoot you for insubordination?"

"No sir, Le Quack, sir. Forgive me, I'll keep looking for the pin. Right away!"

Upstairs, while looking for the pin on the room where Blossom, Bubbles and Brandy stayed, one of the thugs found a Golden pin. It was hidden on one of the pockets of the pants of either Blossom or Bubbles, they couldn't tell, those were girl's pants.

"I've got it!" He raised his voice but then he was shut right away by someone who wrapped his arms around his neck and silently took him down.

It was Boomer, he had come back to the cabin and noticed that these guys broke in, so he made a silent approach and found this guy looking for something, and he had found it. Taking the pin from his hand, he noticed it was that pin that Bubbles' sister had with her back at the bus, it was a cartoonish pin with a triangle cartoon, a pyramid of some sort with a eye in the middle, a top hat, thin arms and legs and a cane and a bow.

Taking a look at the pin in his hand, Boomer was confused, why did these military trained men were doing looking for such a silly thing?

Suddenly, another man walked into the room after he Heard the other guy saying he had got the pin, Boomer then dashed towards the guy and punched in the face, he passed out but other guys Heard and hurried over down the hallway to enter the room.

They fired their weapons when they saw Boomer with the bodies of their comrades and Boomer had to be fast and take them all down.

None of the bullets pierced Boomer's skin, tho it still hurt some. He felt a high stinging feeling over the places where the bullets hit.

He hurried down and then found Le Quack there with a few men, they had Heard all the noise and they pointed their guns at Boomer who flew towards them and kicked a couple of men and punched the last one fast in the face while they fired their weapons.

With all of the men down, Le Quack was the only one left and Boomer dashed to the side to Dodge the bullets and punched the gun away from Le Quack.

He tried to punch Le Quack in the face but he barely moved.

"Wow, you're strong!" Boomer said as he tried to punch him again on the side and he barely moved again.

Le Quack chuckled and then gave a headbutt down onto Boomer's own head and send him to sit down on his ass.

"You're nothing like your brother, he was more of a challenge than you, but you took out all of my men. Well, but I can see that you forgot about my lieutenant." Le Quack looked back and so did Boomer, Lacey Shadows was behind him with Brandy as her hostage, keeping a gun at her head while she cried with a terrified look on her face.

"Give us the pin now, boy." Le Quack said and Boomer glared towards them.

Then Boomer looked at Lacey and glared but he then tosed the pin towards Le Quack. "Let them go."

When Le Quack catched the pin, he was fast to toss it towards Lacey who catched it, confused. "Boss?"

"Get it to the base. I'll stay here and make he or anyone else follows. Bring the other like I told you earlier."

"Come on, get in." Lacey said and then Suzy and the others walked in, still with the same terrified look on their faces as Brandy had.

Boomer was shocked, Suzy had a bomb on her hands, tears running down her cheeks in fear.

"Go Lacey, I got this under control now."

"Sir." Lacey said and hurried out of the cabin, grabbing one of the cars and going back to the base.

"If you try anything funny, I'll detonate the bomb, if you try to take it off her hands, it'll go off. It was made to trigger when the touch pad is not being touched. But don't worry, if you follow my orders and behave, I'll disarm it. As soon as Lacey calls me to tell me she has done her job. Plus, me and my men will surrender to the authorities."

"What?!" Boomer exclaimed.

"My part in this play is done. I will surrender without a fight. Is that ok with you?" Le Quack said. "Sit down. Remember what I've told you."

"What're you really planning, nobody gives up without a fight?"

"Trust me, I have no interest in dying with a bunch of kids and you. But if you make me I will blow this cabin up."

Looking straight into Boomer's eyes, Boomer glared, but Le Quack looked calmed, he took a seat and looked at Suzy and the others.

"It's ok, it'll all be all right."

Near the Woods, Garnet made her way out, running away from the homunculi. She realized everything was frozen up, the more she walked into Gravity Falls. She soon found the source of all this blizzard, there they were, Bubbles and Buttercup fighting against Princess Morbucks.

Then she noticed Theresa dodging the attack of Big Billy who tried to tackle her and in the way, he ran into Garnet who with a single punch subdued the large guy.

Throwing some knives towards the Gangreens, Theresa was able to take their guns off, she then kicked Ace in the face, making him spin in the air and fall down on his face, passing out right away.

The others, Snake, Arturo and Grubber looked at each other nervously, with Big Billy and their leader down, they raised their arms up and gave up.

But out of a sudden, they gasped as large vines coming down from the ground, those vines wrapped around their bodies making them unable to move. They saw Theresa, who had her face looking a bit Green but soon returned to normal as she was done using her powers to control plants.

"There, now you won't go away." Theresa said and then Garnet asked.

"What's going on?"

"That girl, she can freeze everything, she started to do all this while these guys started to shoot at us."

They looked at Randy and Manny who were frozen up, Garnet walked towards them and broke the ice, freeing them.

"Th-Thanks...!" Randy said.

"We've got work to do." Garnet said and they looked at Bubbles and Buttercup fighting Princess.

"Ok then. You've got a plan?" Theresa asked.

"Sure I do." Garnet said and she cracked her knuckles before dashing into the fight.

Back at the base where all the criminals were.

Finally, they had completed the portal, but one thing was still missing.

But son enough, Lacey arrived in time and smiled as she handed the pin to Viceroy.

"Well then, shall we begin?" The man smirked as the others turned the portal on.


	21. Ice King

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls By Craig McCracken, Adventure Time By Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls By Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 21: Ice King.**

"Don't worry Darling, it will only take a moment til I find a best man. Gunther take care of my future wife, make sure she's safe, you don't know what King of creatures are out there trying to marry my wife... I mean! My future wife. Sorry, my Darling I'm just excited that's it." Simon laughed softly, Marcy and Blossom looked at him with a strange look on their faces, with a tone of pity.

"C-Could you at least... b-break the ice?" Blossom asked, her whole body was going numb from the ice around her.

"Oh no no no no, Darling. It's a part of the wedding to be in a frozen state. It's on the book, I wrote it myself. Ehehehe!" Simon said as he took a small book in his pocket.

"Let her go Simon." A voice was Heard from within the Woods.

"Huh?"

Then they watched as Finn walked towards them, with Jake by his side, he had his sword ready for battle as he glared directly at Simon who grinned.

"You're a boy! Would you be so kind to be my best man? You see I'm about to get married and..."

"NO! Let her go, she doesn't wants you, she's way younger than you and you have her against her will."

"What? That's not true, she wants to marry me. Right Darling?" Simon looked at Blossom with a smile.

"Finn... h-help!" Blossom raised her voice.

"What?! She knows... your name?!" Simon turned to look at Finn with a furious look on his face.

"Calm down." Little Marcy said with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Stay out of this Gunther!"

"Listen to yourself, Simon. You're not lost yet, you're not the Ice King, you're Simon Petrikov, a poor old man who found a Crown that drove him mad. You build this fantasy by yourself."

"SHUT UP!" Simon screamed at Finn. "That's what you guys were doing behind my back don't you?! You were going to marry me while you were cheating on me with this imbecile?!" Simon glared at Blossom who had a scared look in his eyes.

"I don't even know you..." She said.

"They tricked you Simon, someone had been, she doesn't wants to marry you. It's a fantasy, you don't even know her, there is someone out there who does wants to marry you and her name is Betty, remember?" Finn said.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You're lying to me! She's my future wife...! Marcy get her out of here!"

"You called me Marcy..." Marceline said, smiling at Simon.

"Marcy?" Finn asked.

"Just get her out of here..." Simon looked back at Marcy, while Blossom and Finn looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"Who are you talking to?" Finn asked.

"Stay out of this." Simon glared at Finn and when he turned around Marcy was no longer there.

"If... you said Marcy... then you mean Marceline right? She's not there Simon... you lost her remember? Because of the Crown."

"No no no no no... Marcy where are you?!" Simon exclaimed desperately, falling back on his butt as he looked around, his old self, Simon was taking over, and breaking it down to him that he had lost Marcy had made him feel lost and insecure.

"She's not here Simon." Finn said and then walked towards Blossom, he used the back of his sword to break the ice.

"T-Thank you..." Blossom said and Jake helped her with a large blanket, so she could warm up."

"Marcy... what have I done..?" Simon felt tears running down his cheeks and Finn walked towards him, taking a seat on the floor with him.

"A lot of things have happened, Simon. It's not too late to come back and make it up for her. She's lost without you. They're all lost without you." Finn smiled, patting the old man in the back.

"All the women in my life... I have failed them... Betty... Marcy..."

"Mister Petrikov... I know this is a bad time to ask you about this but..." Blossom said, gently approaching them. "You own Simon Labs. Everyone thinks you're dead. And now a corporation by the name of Conglom-O owns what you constructed. What exactly was your lab doing in Gravity Falls?"

"Who are you...? I'm sorry for what I've done, it was the Crown."

"My name is Blossom, I... I think that I was made in your lab." Blossom said and then Simon looked at her with a horrified look on his face.

"They suceeded?" Simon asked.

"They did." Blossom said with a serious look on her face.

Back at the entrance of the labs.

Brick was still there frozen, he was doing his best not to fall asleep, but it was so cold.

Surprised, he saw someone walking Deep from the Woods, it was a tall girl with long pink hair and wearing a White dress. She knew her.

"It's that you Agent Xero!?"

"Huh?" The woman turned towards him, she was rubbing her head like if she had a headache. "What are you doing there? You ok?"

"That's what I'm supposed to be asking, where were you?"

She hurried towards him and began to use a large piece of metal she found to break the ice.

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything..." Xero said and Brick wrapped his arms around his torso.

"What happened to your team? They were all gone? What the last thing you remember?"

Xero looked at him but whenever she tried to remember she felt a serious pain in her head.

"Sorry... I just can't remember."

"We'll figure it out later, there's someone I must help, Blossom is in danger, she's around this place somewhere, you gotta help me look for her."


	22. Note: Please read

**This isn't a update, and I'm sorry if I trolled you with this but I need to post this before I write any further chapters. I'm terribly sorry that I failed to submit anymore chapters after I had said I wanted to complete this when vacations were over.**

**Had some trouble and my OCD kicked in really bad, I did nothing on all this time of silence. Like nothing. But I did thought of what the next chapters might be about, but have to say that I'm starting to have some serious doubt where the story is going.**

**This fic, is for practice, I've been practicing my writing skills with it and I had a lot of fun writing The City Without Heroes, the prequel. But started to re-read everything and I have the feeling that I'm complicating things a lot on this part of the story, dunno what you guys think.  
**

**Also while editing some chapters in the previous story, I kinda feel like some parts weren't necessary and that I would like to either edit them out or rewrite them, except that if I do that I might ruin things or make no sense and leave a massive loophole in there.**

**So I've been thinking really hard about it, and I came with two possible scenarios. And I'd really like some thoughts from you guys, it'll help me make up my mind.**

**Would you guys like me to continue everything the way it is and not go back? If so, please do post. A simple 'continue' will suffice.**

**Or...**

**Would you guys like me to start from zero and give the story a third chance?**

**There are quite a bunch of content that I might reuse if you guys would like a more clean and less confusing story. Such as The Powerpuff moving into Megaville and Megaville being the setting for the whole story, the crossover element where the girls would meet other cartoon characters, the fact they weren't made of sugar, spice and everything, the original villain Black White and Bill Cipher being the main dangerous forces in the story and the darker themes that I had been writing like Foster's and occasional disturbing scenarios.**

**Like I said, there are things that I wish I had wrote differently, such is the case of mixing bleedman's characters into the plot, I have no more ideas for them. Bell and Professor X do not fit. Also Dexter x Blossom, not even as a crush, it just... doesn't work. You guys can see I changed my mind by the end of the first part and up to this story.**

**Also, I think the adventure time characters are also very complicated to write. Bubblegum and LSP do fit... sort of. But other characters, I think they need a lot more of work.**

**There are other things I would like to rewrite but those are the ones that bug me off the most, also I do know that the pin thing I recently was like... silly. I critize other scripts for having a convenient element to make the story to progress and I think the pin was one of the many elements that might had made me lose credibility here.**

**So... I'd like to thank ReadLoverNumber1, since so far is the only one that has reviewed this story lately, dunno if you're still interested but I'd like to hear a opinion from you aswell, if you do.**

**Sorry if you guys feel disappointed in me for this but if you'd like me to continue the way it is, I'll do my very best to complete this. I do not want this fic to die, even if I lose most of my readers, I'd like to finish this.**

**Thanks.**


	23. Note: New fic

**Hi, sorry to say that this fic will enter a possible hiatus. I say it's possible because I'm not sure how to make this story progress for now, like I mentioned in the previous chapter/note. Will have to try a different approach on the story and so here it is the link for the new origin story.**

** s/12089309/1/Brightest-Colors**

**Thank you guys for the faves and the follows on The City Without Heroes and The Eye of Providence. And I'm sorry if you feel disappointed and if you wanted me to continue this, it might be possible I continue this fic if the other story does not work. But we'll see, also I'm going to give you a few details about what's going on with this new story.**

**Don't worry for the Blossom x Brick fans, it's still a thing and it will be approached in a different way in Brightest Colors.**

**The story will still be a crossover, but in Brightest Colors, I will focus on characters from the original Powerpuff Girls show. The main villains will be Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks and Abrakadaver. With Fuzzy Lumpkins, Sedusa and The Gangreen Gang as secondary villains. And finally possible side villains might be and I'm considering in using them. These will be The Boogeyman, Whimsical Willy and Femme Fatale.**

**The Rowdyruffs will appear aswell, just not sure yet if they will start as villains or neutral characters, as I still plan to use what I wrote on The City Without Heroes.**

**Of course, Rainbow the Clown will also make a apparence, and the storylines present in The City Without Heroes might still be somewhat canon, meaning that Bill Cipher and Black White will make brief cameos and be present in this story although like mentioned, briefly.**

**Hope you guys like it.**


End file.
